


An unforgettable vacation

by ALBRAIN233



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALBRAIN233/pseuds/ALBRAIN233
Summary: They need a break, they deserve to have fun, they've worked so hard... Therefore their guardian decided that they would go on vacation however, the vacation they go to is one that they'll never forget. Adventure, drama, romance, and even suspense. All this one story. Enjoy this complete story of an unforgettable vacation:)





	An unforgettable vacation

"Dutch, what do you say? Let us get the rest of the money so we can get out of here. If the law follows us, we'll kill them all. Oh and let's leave the weaklings here"

"No Dutch don't listen to this selfish rat that's been nothing but trouble. Remember, because of him our closer friends were killed. Also Vengeance, is an idiots game-"

"Shut up Morgan. Dutch doesn't trust you anymore..."

Two golden eyes are glued to the tv while two other eyes that are blue are watching this boy. He could feel his brothers eyes on him but doesn't mind. He's to entertained to care.

The boy with the blue eyes sighs before saying

"Alvin, please let me play. You've been playing for long hours, it's my turn to use the ps4-"

"Quiet Si, I'm hearing what my man Morgan is saying"

The eldest boy cut him off before giving his attention back to the tv. Although he knows it's no use to keep trying to convince his brother to let him play, Simon hops off his bed and approaches the console.

Meanwhile Alvin's eyes are still on the tv but suddenly, the screen goes dark.

"What the?"

Alvin looks at the ps4 to see that the lights are off but then when he glances at Simon, he sees him standing there with the power cable in his paws. His brother had disconnected it.

Alvin's jaw drops

"Simon, what the heck. Why did you do that? I didn't save the game"

Alvin questioned his brother who doesn't seem to care.

"Listen Alvin, it's my turn to play. You've been playing since three in the morning. Come on let me have some fun"

Simon told him with a pleading look however Alvin doesn't care either.

Alvin gives him a "how dare you look" and says "Simon. Because of you I'll have to start all over. Thanks a lot"

Simon's pleading look turns to a frustrated look.

"Are you kidding me? You are-"

"GUYS DON'T START ARGUING"

Both were startled by Theodore who just walked in to the room with a bag of potato chips.

It was like this every morning ever since Dave left to see Ian at New york for a meeting. Alvin and Simon would argue and Theodore would be the one who puts out the fire.

He's getting tired of it though. He hates it when his brothers argue, especially over small things.

Simon sighs and says "Sorry Theo. I'm just a little upset that Alvin doesn't let me play-"

"Liar. I let you play this morning-"

Now Alvin cut him off

"Actually Alvin, that was yesterday morning. You've been so focused on your game that you haven't even checked the time"

Simon said while getting a mad look from his brother.

Theodore sighs and looks at Alvin to see dark circles in his eyes. He also notices a funny smell coming from his oldest brother.

"Alvin, I think you should take a break. You were playing for a long time. Take shower, get some sleep, and then go outside later. No offense"

Alvin gives his little brother a surprised look before smelling himself.

"Shoot, he's right. I smell like a sweaty skunk" thought Alvin before looking at Simon.

He hands him the controller and says "Okay here take it. But don't play for too long because I'll be back soon"

He then takes off his shirt and walks to his closet.

Meanwhile Simon sits on the carpet and takes out the game Alvin was playing which was "Read dead redemption 2" before putting in his game "uncharted 4"

Suddenly the Chipettes walk in to the room with chipmunk size shopping bags in their paws. They excitedly approach their mates.

"Boys we're home"

Simon and Theodore smile at them and open their arms to hug them. Alvin however is so busy listening to music and looking at a comic book that he doesn't notice their arrival.

"Hey girls, how was your day at the new mall?"

Simon questioned them before receiving a kiss on the cheek from Jeanette.

Theodore to gets a kiss but it's from Eleanor.

Brittany who's struggling as she carried two big shopping bags, says "Oh it was fun, I bought every dress I saw. I even bought some new makeup"

Simon and Theodore chuckle while Jeanette and Eleanor rolls their eyes.

"We could've gotten here early but it was hard dragging Brittany out of there. I think She loves that mall too much. She went crazy. You should've seen her-"

"I did not. Stop saying that to them Ellie"

Said Brittany with her paws on her hips while looking embarrassed however the boys believe Eleanor.

The boys again chuckle before looking at their girlfriends.

"Theo, I brought you some cookies and a new blender"

"Simon I got you this sweater and new cologne"

The boys gasp and say "Girls you didn't have to get us anything"

They hug them lovingly and tell them how much they appreciate them. Meanwhile Brittany looks at the couples with a warm smile on her face. She feels a little sad. Her sisters are growing up therefore they might not need her protection anymore.

They now have their mates who protect and love them. It brings a tear to her eye. She remembers when she and her sisters lived in the forest. Those were tough days. She protected her sisters like a mother from predators. She shielded them and made sure they were happy.

Time flies, and Brittany knows this. Even though those were tough days for them, she has some good memories.

Brittany sighs before approaching Alvin who doesn't see her, and hugs him from behind.

"Alvie poo, I'm home"

Alvin is startled so he takes off his headphones and says

"Britt, hey I didn't hear you come in"

He kisses her lips

Brittany smiles and hands him a bag.

"I brought you something Alvie poo. Open it"

Alvin is surprised but opens the bag before gasping. He looks at Brittany but doesn't say a word.

Brittany knew he would react like this so she chuckles and says "Yep. I know what you're thinking. Is that what you think it is? And yes it is"

Alvin looks back at the bag and takes out a game. The cover shows "Grand theft Auto VI The return of Carl Johnson" (I made that game up:))

Alvin picks up Brittany and gives her a bear hug and catches her off guard.

"Britt, how did... How much was... I... You..."

Alvin could not find the right words that would tell how grateful he is.

Brittany chuckles and says "Alvie let me breath"

Alvin obeys and releases her.

Brittany grabs his paws and says "I know you're gonna say I didn't have to buy it but... I owed you remember. Please accept this as a thank you for rescuing me and my sisters when we were in that car with Ian"

Alvin who's speechless looks at the game before looking at Brittany. For some reason he begins feeling guilty.

He unintentionally made Brittany buy him that game by complaining and telling her that if it wasn't for him, her and her sisters wouldn't be alive. He had told her that every time they argued. He barely realizes that he made Brittany feel like she owed him for saving her and her sisters.

No he didn't mean any of it but still, he feels like such a jerk. Brittany and her sisters safety, is more important than anything else.

"Damn it. I'm such a jerk... But I'm gonna make it up to you Britt. I promise"

Alvin grabs her paws and presses his lips on hers. He wraps his arms around her waist and says

"You're my everything Britt. I'm sorry for being such an ass since the day you started to live with us. I know I've said mean things to you when we argue but I don't mean any of it. I love you baby"

Brittany feels like crying but smiles and says "It's okay Alvin. Sometimes we say things we don't mean when we're angry. We sometimes fight like cats and dogs and despite all that, in the end we still love each other more than ever"

Alvin smiles before kissing her and sliding his tongue inside.

Meanwhile the others smile at the happy couple however one of them thinks this could go to far.

"Get a room you two. I don't wanna be an uncle before we graduate from high school"

Alvin and Brittany blush.

They look at Simon and say

"Thanks for ruining the moment Si"

The others chuckle while Simon rolls his eyes.

Brittany looks at Alvin and kindly says "I also brought us some food. It's your favorite. Chinese food. The diet kind"

Alvin is happily about to reply however Brittany isn't finished speaking

"But before we eat... We need to get you in the sink. You mister need a bath" Alvin embarrassingly blushes.

Brittany chuckles and takes his paw and walks out the door with him.

When they arrive in the bathroom, they jump and land on the sink. They are still holdings paws but then Brittany lets go and says "I'll turn on the water while you go look for clean clothes"

Alvin smirks and nods and Brittany doesn't notice his mischievous smirk because her back is now facing him.

While she turns on the water, she opens a bottle of body wash and pours some of it in the water. Half a minute later, the sink is filled with water and bubbles.

"Okay Alvin, the water is ready. Come on in when..."

Brittany had turned around to see Alvin standing there wearing nothing. She quickly covers her eyes and says

"Alvin, what the heck? I'm not supposed to see you like this"

Alvin chuckles and says "Aww come on Britt. We're chipmunks. We don't have to wear clothes you know. Besides, I'm sure you've seen other male chipmunks wearing nothing but their furs before"

Brittany shakes her head as she does her best to cover her eyes even though she wants to look at her munk.

"On television yes. But in person no"

Alvin chuckles before getting in the water. He glances at Brittany and says "Come on Britt. You know you wanna join me here"

Brittany slowly removes on paw from her face to look at him but then regrets it because she saw part of his good shape upper body.

Suddenly she gets an idea so she slowly removes her paws from her eyes and smirks at him.

"Alvie poo close your eyes for me"

Alvin gives her a curious look but does what she told him to do.

He waits a few seconds but nothing happens. He expects for Brittany to approach him.

About a minute later still nothing happens so he asks "Britt, can I open my eyes now?"

No answer

"Britt?"

No answer

"Britt?"

"Okay Brittany. I'm gonna open my eyes now"

He opens them and notices that Brittany is no where in sight. She had left the bathroom.

"What... Oh I see. You wanna play games like these huh. Fine. Well let's see who gives up first"

He smiles evilly before he starts to wash his body.

About fifteen minutes later...

"Boys, girls I'm home"

Everyone looks at each other before excitedly saying in unison "DAVE IS BACK"

They all except for Alvin who is upstairs still in the bathroom, run on all fours to the door to see a tired looking Dave.

The man is holding a towel with his right arm, and a suit case with the other. Dave sees the chipmunks running towards him.

They all climb on him and give him a big hug. They really did miss him. It felt empty in the house with him not being there. But now that feeling is gone.

Dave hugs them back and says "Boys, girls did you miss me?"

He kisses each of their cheeks before gently putting them down.

Eleanor replies with a big smile

"We sure did Papa. We missed you so much. I can't believe you're really here"

Dave chuckles before gently rubbing her head. Theodore who is hugging Dave's ankle, is happy as well.

By the way, he doesn't call Dave, Dave anymore. Instead he now calls him papa. Some of the other chipmunks call him that to but sometimes they call him Dave because they aren't use to calling him papa.

"I missed you to. I missed everyone even our home. I also missed Alvin's pranks"

Everyone chuckles before noticing that Alvin isn't in sight.

"By the way, where is he?"

Asked Theodore and Brittany was gonna reply but someone speaks for her.

"I'm right here"

They all look at the top of the stairs to see Alvin sliding down on the stair rail. He jumps and does a front flip and perfectly lands in the middle of the group of chipmunks.

"Hello ladies and gents, Alvin Sevill has arrived"

Theodore and Eleanor chuckle while the others roll their eyes. However Brittany doesn't look at Alvin. She avoids eye contact with him because she knows he's gonna question her about her "cold" prank at the bathroom.

She smiles and tries not to laugh. "That macho chipmunk probably is upset. He'll have to be patient" she thought.

Alvin glances at Brittany to see her trying to hide a smile. He smiles to but stays silent.

He then looks at Dave and anxiously says

"Dave buddy it's so good to see you. How was the meeting? What did Ian tell you?"

Dave chuckles and shakes his head. He approaches his eldest son and picks him up and kisses his forehead.

"It was good. No actually it was great. Ian and I had realized that you all need a break. All of us. Therefore we're going on vacation. We're going to Japan next month"

That last word put some huge smiles on their faces which is the reaction Dave expected from them. He loves seeing them happy.

"Yaaaaaay"

"Hurray"

"Awesome"

"Are you serious?"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh"

"Pinch me if I'm dreaming"

They all jump excitedly and although he doesn't wanna ruin the good moment, he has to and he has a good reason for doing it.

"Shhh, boys, girls keep it down please"

They see Dave putting a finger to his lips confusing them. They stopped cheering and keep looking at Dave who is looking at something in his right arm.

All of the chipmunks see him holding a white towel. They notice that Dave is looking at whatever he's holding with a concerned look.

"Dave, what do you have there?"

Alvin questioned him and approaches him. The others want to know as well.

Dave glances at everyone and says

"I'll show you all in a few minutes. Right now I'll need some help. Can someone bring me latex gloves and an antibiotic?"

The chipmunks look at each other before one of them says "I'll bring them to you Dave"

Dave thanks Theodore before quickly walking towards the bathroom while the others follow curiously.

The others wonder what Dave is holding and what he is going to do with the supplies he asked for. He looks like he's in a hurry.

Once he gets in the bathroom, he looks at the door way to see all of the chipmunks looking concerned.

"Excuse me, coming through. Here are the stuff you want Dave"

Said Theodore before handing them to Dave who thanks him.

Dave sighs and says with a low voice

"All of you wait here. I'll be back"

He then closes the door and locks it before glancing at whatever he is holding. He sighs and worriedly thinks.

"Please be okay"

He approaches the sink and gently puts the towel to the side. He carefully unwraps the towel so that he doesn't wake up something that's inside.

Once he manages to unfold the blanket, he stares at the thing that had been inside. Dave puts on the latex gloves before carefully picking up the little creature.

He holds it with one hand while turning on the water with his other hand.

He makes sure that the water isn't too hot or too cold. Next he puts the sinks drain cover inside to stop the water from going away.

Dave gently places the creature in the water but makes sure that it's able to breath. The little creature is covered in mud and has cuts all over its body.

It looked like it had fought a wolf or some type of animal that would leave her like this. Dave isn't sure if the creature is gonna make it. He has thoughts about the creature not being alive by tomorrow morning.

Dave shakes his head and says "I won't give up. I'll try to nurse it back to health"

Slowly but surely the mud is going away and you could now see some fur. As Dave washes off the mud, he notices more fresh cuts on the creature.

After getting rid of all of the mud, he pours a little bit more of soap on the creature. As he does this, he notices that the creature is twitching.

Dave could hear it moaning in pain. He thinks that it's probably feeling the soap touching its cuts.

"Hey hey, don't worry. You'll feel better soon. I'm just washing you because I don't want your cuts to get infected. You had mud all over you"

Dave said softly before turning on the water. While he's almost done washing the little creature, in the meantime outside of the bathroom, the chipmunks wonder why Dave is acting strange. Each of them come up with a theory.

"Could it be that Dave robbed bank and doesn't want us to know?"

Alvin asked before getting funny looks from everyone else.

"Dave? Rob a bank? Alvin, I don't think you should play red dead redemption 2 anymore because you aren't mature enough"

Simon said as he shakes his head. Even though Alvin feels insulted, he still proudly smiles and says

"Mature? I am mature. I'm also wise like my man Arthur Morgan. As a matter of fact I'm more-"

"Anyway, maybe Dave got injured and wants to take care of his injury. Why else would he want latex gloves and antibiotic?"

Said Simon who interrupted Alvin. Jeanette thinks the same and nods in agreement.

Brittany was about to talk but Alvin speaks first.

"WAIT"

Everyone was startled

"I got it. Maybe Dave... Killed someone and wants to get rid of the evidence. Maybe what he was carrying was a leg? An eye? Or maybe even a heart?"

Everyone looks at Alvin like he's insane. They are speechless but one of them is mumbling and shaking in fear.

"Dave? A murderer? Body part?"

Said Theodore who is hugged by Eleanor while Simon and Jeanette glare at Alvin.

"I don't know what tv shows you've been watching Alvin but, I do know this. You won't be playing video games anymore"

Alvin was about to reply to his brother but then Jeanette speaks.

"I agree with Simon. Alvin don't say stuff like that. You scared Theo"

Alvin was gonna speak but then Brittany speaks

"Seriously Alvin? You need to grow up"

Alvin frowns stomps on the ground and says "I was just joking you guys. Really I was-"

"Jeanette, can you come in here please"

Alvin was interrupted by Dave who had opened the door stuck his head out.

Everyone sees Jeanette looking surprised.

"Sure, what's going on papa?"

When she gets in the bathroom, Dave shuts the door and approaches the sink. He picks her up and places her on the sink. Instead of replying, he lets her see what's in the sink.

"Is everything okay? You seem..."

Jeanette turns around when Dave points at something behind her. Her jaw drops as she stares at this creature.

She immediately realizes that this creature is a chipmunk. A female chipmunk to be exact but, this one isn't a type that Jeanette's seen before.

This type of female chipmunk, is a rare one that usually hide from humans. They live in Isolated territories like Pitcairn Island and Kerguelen Islands.

The color of her fur is like the color of the sun shinning in the morning, and her stripes are white like the color of pearls.

Jeanette curiously tries to figure out how tall this mysterious girl is. She walks around her and says

"Hmm, I think she might be shorter than Brittany but taller than Ellie" thought Jeanette.

She then looks at Dave and whispers

"Who is she papa?"

Dave was about to reply but then his eyes get wide and a smile appears on his face.

Jeanette sees the expression on his face changing so she glances at the female chipmunk to see her opening her eyes.

The two gasp when they look at her in the eyes. They are amazed to see that the color of her eyes are silver, they sparkle for a few seconds.

This mysterious female chipmunk sits up and looks at Dave and then at Jeanette. She is surprised to see another female chipmunk in front of her. She didn't expect to see another female. She looks at Jeanette up and down and tries to remember if she has seen her before. After a minute of thinking, she realizes that she has never seen Jeanette before.

She then looks back at Dave who is giving her a smile.

"Hey... How do you feel?"

She heard him speak but doesn't answer him. The awkward silence makes Dave laugh awkwardly. However the girl doesn't react. She again looks at Jeanette who is approaching her.

Jeanette smiles and extends her paw and politely says "Hello, I'm Jeanette Seville. And you are?"

The other girl looks at her paw and shyly smiles and says "Luna Lee"

She shakes Jeanette's paw but doesn't let go and she glances back at Dave who is happy that she's awake.

Jeanette feels Luna squeezing her paw and she notices that the mysterious girl is shaking a bit. Jeanette was gonna ask if she's okay but then a thought came to her mind that stops her from asking the question.

Jeanette softly says "Hey it's okay. Relax. He's my papa Dave. He won't hurt you"

Luna looks at Jeanette and then back at Dave. She slowly stands up but then loses her balance. She wonders where she is and who these two are.

"No no, don't move. We need to take care of those cuts or they'll get infected. Stay still okay"

Luna watches as Dave takes out a bag of cotton balls and then sees him rubbing antibiotic on one. Dave looks at her and says "This may sting but it will stop your cuts from getting infected"

He gently presses the cotton ball on one of her cuts making her squeak. Luna is thinking that this human is harming her so, she takes out her claws.

Jeanette who quickly realizes what Luna is about to do, grabs her shoulders and says "Hey hey hey, he's helping you. Relax. Your cuts will be healed faster if you let him do this. Trust him"

Luna relaxes as she looks at Jeanette. She doesn't know why but she believes her. Luna glances at Dave to see him taking off his latex gloves.

Before she knew it, Dave had finally finished.

"There, done. Your cuts won't get worse but I think you should leave the bandages just in case mmkay"

Dave smiles at her as he throws the used supplies away. Finally Luna smiles back at him and says "Thank you sir"

Dave nods and says "You're welcome. Oh my name Dave Seville. Proud father of the chipmunks and the Chipettes"

Luna smiles and nods as she shakes his big hand. Suddenly Dave hits his own forehead before saying "Oh darn, I forgot about the others. They must be worried"

He then looks at Jeanette and says "Hey Jeanette I asked you to come here because I wanted to ask you if you have any clothes Luna can borrow? I would ask Brittany but I don't think she likes sharing her clothes. Also I think Eleanor's clothes are to small for her"

Jeanette smiles

"Sure Papa, I'll happily let her wear some of my clothes"

She then grabs both of Luna's paws and jumps excitedly as she says "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I can't wait for you to meet my sisters and the boys. You'll love them and they'll love you" Luna chuckles as she watches Jeanette leave the bathroom.

As soon as Jeanette leaves the bathroom, she gets questions from the others.

"What did Dave tell you?"

"Yeah what's up with him?"

"Is he okay?"

"What's wrong with papa Jeanette?"

She keeps getting questions but right now she doesn't wanna answer any of them. Also she doesn't wanna ruin the surprise.

A few minutes later, Jeanette returns to the bathroom with a violet skirt, a white tank top and a gray sleeveless vest. As she approaches Luna, she sees her talking and laughing with Dave.

Jeanette smiles and says "I'm back Luna. Here are your clothes. I hope you like them"

Luna gives her a grateful look and says "Thanks Jeanette but, you don't have to-"

"No, please you can keep them. I bet they'll look better on you"

Luna sighs and looks at Dave to see him smiling and nodding. She chuckles and says "Alright, thanks so much Jeanette"

While Luna gets dressed, Jeanette asks "So what were you two talking about?"

Dave chuckles and says "Oh, about the boys and your sisters. She wants to meet them. By the way, she also told me some other stuff but I'll tell everyone in the living room... If you want me to"

Luna who was finished getting dressed, nods and says "Sure they can know to..."

About ten minutes later...

Dave had already left the bathroom so it is just Jeanette and Luna in there. The clothes Jeanette gave Luna, suit Luna. Also Jeanette had helped her brush her hair which is now in angled bob style with a violet flower attached to it.

Meanwhile downstairs

"Aww come on Dave you can tell us. We won't tell anyone-"

"Alvin for the last time, you'll find out any minute. Now could you please be patient"

Dave cut off Alvin as he makes dinner. Alvin frowns while the others shrug and leave the kitchen. He follows them with Brittany rubbing his shoulders to try to calm him down.

"Guys I think I'm dying of curiosity here, can someone please hand me a glass of water? Anyone?"

Everyone roll their eyes and ignore the red clad because he is now being dramatic. He just couldn't mind his own business. He has no patience.

Suddenly they see Dave walking to the bathroom door and see and hear him say.

"Jeanette... Please hurry because someone doesn't have patience here. I think you know who I'm talking about"

Dave glances at Alvin who pretends he didn't hear that. Everyone else look at each other and then back at Dave.

"Okay papa"

They heard Jeanette giggling and replying

Dave then smiles at the rest of the chipmunks before walking back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Alvin approaches the bathroom door and impatiently tells the others

"That's it. I have to know what Dave is hiding. I can't take the waiting anymore okay"

He then jumps from the floor to the door knob while Simon and Brittany try to reason with him.

"Alvin, can you mind your own business for once in your life?"

"Alvin, Dave said we would... Alvin stop"

Just when the red clad was about to open the door, he feels the knob moving therefore he losses his balance and falls to the floor. The door had suddenly opened.

"Hey guys, sorry for worrying you. I was doing... Um Is he okay?"

Jeanette who just came out of the bathroom, points at the red clad that is on the floor. She assumes he's acting immature as usual but still had decided to ask anyway.

Brittany sighs and says while shaking Alvin "Yeah he's okay. He's just being childish"

Jeanette shakes her head before looking at the others and saying

"Anyway guys, I would like you all to meet our new friend..."

She puts a paw behind her back and reaches for something... Or someone. Slowly everyone's eyes get wide as they see a pair of paws behind Jeanette.

"Everyone, meet Luna, Luna meet my sisters and the boys"

Everyone stands there amazed and speechless as they stare at Luna with shocked looks on their faces.

"Ugh, oww. That did kinda hurt"

He mumbled before hearing

"Alvie poo are you alright?"

He replies

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine Britt"

While Alvin lays on his back, he slowly opens his eyes, and expects to see the white ceiling but, he unexpectedly sees two silver eyes staring at him.

He blinks a few times before saying

"Ooh, I think I must've hit my head pretty hard when I landed because right now I'm seeing a very beautiful girl. I think I'm dreaming"

He then notices that the girl's cheeks are turning pink and Brittany notices this. She also heard what he said and she didn't like it.

Alvin's girlfriend yanks his arm to make him stand up before whispering to his ear "I'm your mate remember?"

Alvin chuckles and says "Aww come on Britt don't tell me you're getting jealous. I only have eyes for you. Remember that"

Brittany playfully pinches his nose before saying "Yeah okay. But can you try to behave? I think she's the reason why Dave was acting strange earlier"

Alvin makes an oh shape with his lips as he thinks that Brittany could be right. He looks at this mysterious girl to see her talking with Brittany's sisters and his brothers.

"It's nice to meet you Luna, I'm Simon Seville, the middle brother and mate of this beautiful girl here"

He looks at Jeanette who blushes and then back at Luna who smiles. Even though she just met them, she thinks that the two were made for each other. They made a cute couple.

Suddenly, Eleanor who loves making new friends, unexpectedly runs up to Luna and grabs a paw.

"Hi I'm Eleanor but you can call me Ellie if you want. It's so great to meet you"

The youngest of the Chipettes is excitedly shaking Luna's paw with both of her paws and is making the poor girl feel dizzy. Jeanette notices Luna's face turning green so she stops Eleanor from possibly having a puke shower.

"Okay Ellie, you can let go of her paw now"

Said Jeanette as she chuckled. Eleanor obeys and lets Theodore speak to the new friend.

"Hi I'm Theodore but you can call me Theo if you'd like"

Luna smiles and expects a handshake but instead she gets a rib crushing bear hug from the green clad. She could almost feel and hear one of her lungs popping. Her spine could break in half any second to.

Suddenly Theodore hears Luna gasping for air so, he quickly lets go of her before saying

"Ooh, I'm sorry"

Luna takes a few seconds to catch her breath before chuckling and rubbing the innocents boy's head.

"Sanctioned"

Was all she said before being grabbed by Jeanette who takes her toward Alvin and Brittany.

Theodore who is confused, tilts his head

"Huh? What did she mean by that?"

Simon glances at him and says "It's kinda like saying you were forgiven"

Theodore then says "Ooh"

He smiles and says "Yep"

Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany

"This girl right here is my older sister Brittany. She's very sweet and protective of us but can sometimes be dramatic over the smallest-"

"Hey"

Jeanette chuckles before looking at Luna who is staring at Brittany with a blank expression on her face. She then looks at Alvin to see him looking at Brittany and her back and forth.

Brittany feels awkward as she stares back at her and she wonders why this girl keeps staring.

"Um hey, Luna is it?"

She gets no answer so she goes on

"It's good to meet you... I hope my sisters didn't cause you any problems. They can sometimes get out of control when we have guests"

Brittany nervously chuckles while her sisters roll their eyes because they know that they don't act like that.

Too bad for Brittany though, Luna doesn't chuckle with her like she expected. No reaction from her. While she waits for Luna to say something, Eleanor and Alvin's brothers approach them.

Suddenly after staring for almost a minute, a smile slowly comes to view and Brittany sees it. Luna smiles angelically and informs her.

"Your eyes remind me of the beautiful summer sky, and your aura sends a nice gentle breeze that could calm even the angriest lion alive. Tell me, what is the secret of your beauty?"

Everyone who heard this are amazed, especially Brittany who doesn't know what answer to give her. Her brain is not helping her. No words are said.

Brittany's sisters realize that this is the first time Brittany doesn't answer a question about her appearance. This is shocking because she usually talks about beauty and fashion.

Brittany nervously looks at the ground and tries comes up with a random answer for the question.

"Uh... It's... Being... Um... Hmm... To love-"

Without warming, Luna places a finger to her lips and sighs. Brittany is stunned but does nothing as she stares at her with wide eyes.

Luna slowly blinks before saying "Wait, Never mind. Don't answer the question honey"

Brittany gives her a confused look and doesn't reply and watches Luna slowly removing her finger from her lips.

Luna slowly turns her head to look at Alvin who realizes that it is his turn to introduce himself.

Alvin embarrassingly chuckles before saying "Ahem, where are my manners"

He then confidently says "I'm Alvin Seville, lead singer of... "

He stopped speaking when he sees her walking around him like a wolf circling its prey. She has a paw to her chin. She appeares to be thinking about something.

Alvin glances at Jeanette and Brittany and gives them a "What's she doing?" Look but they don't have an answer.

Everyone watches Luna with a look of curiosity while Alvin wonders what she is doing. He is feeling intimidated.

A few seconds later, Luna abruptly stops walking and stands behind Alvin.

While having one paw on her hip, she slowly places her other paw on his tail and gently squeezes it. This causes Alvin to squeak and feel embarrassed.

Luna takes a few seconds to stare at his tail before releasing it. But then she turns around and begins to rub her tail on his tail and Brittany does not like this. Her face is starting to burn as she watches as Luna keeps touching her munk.

Meanwhile Alvin stands there frozen, not knowing what to think or say. But he does know one thing. He knows that Brittany isn't liking what she's seeing.

He could see the jealous look on her face. He swallows nervously and mumbles "I'm so dead"

Suddenly Luna stops rubbing her tail against his tail before walking around and getting in front of him.

She smiles and tells him

"My you are in great shape. I can tell you eat all your veggies and that you play sports. I also can sense that you have a good soul. I bet any female chipmunk would love to be your mate. You are one of a kind"

Alvin is stunned while the others are lost for words. This is probably the strangest compliment he got in his life.

Still Alvin blushes and says "Um thanks Luna. You're pretty hot like my girl Brittany"

He mentally slaps himself for saying that because he knows that Brittany is gonna murder him for acting like this with another girl. He is screwed and he knows it.

Luna smirks and says "My sincere gratitude"

Right when Alvin was gonna say something else, Dave comes to the hallway and says

"Everyone dinners ready"

He then looks at Luna and winks before saying "Miss Lee, I would love it if you join us for dinner. I'm sure the others agree with me"

Luna glances at the others to see them happily nodding so she replies

"Alright my human friend"

Everyone is at the dinning room eating, joking and laughing however Brittany isn't so happy.

She glances at Alvin every ten seconds and gives him angry looks. She does the same to Luna who is talking with the others.

"And when we were on the toy helicopter, Eleanor threw some sandals that Ian had given her. The sandals were suppose to land on the ground but they didn't, they landed on the toy motorcycle causing it to change the direction it was going to. It went straight to Ian's sensitive body part. Ooh poor him, he must've felt his acorns explode"

Everyone even Brittany laugh at the story Alvin just told Luna and Dave. He sure is good at making others laugh.

Eleanor has an embarrassed look but she still thinks it's funny to.

"It was an accident Alvin. I didn't do it on purpose"

Said Eleanor as she laughed. Alvin tosses some grapes in the air and catches them with his mouth and says "Still, it was funny. Karma sure is a b-"

"Alvin"

Dave looks at Alvin sternly while the others chuckle.

"What? I wasn't gonna say the B word. I was gonna say karma is a Bish"

"ALVIN, that still sounds like that word"

"Alright I'm sorry. I won't say it again"

Everyone laughs as Dave keeps giving Alvin a stern look. Dave shakes his head before turning to Luna.

"Sorry about Alvin's mouth. I don't know where he learned those but I can assure you he didn't learn them here"

Said Dave who feels embarrassed however Luna chuckles and says

"It's alright Dave. I'm sure it just slipped out of his mouth, right Alvin?"

The red clad smiles and replies

"Right, oh by the way... What's with the bandaids Luna?"

Suddenly it is quiet as everyone stares at Luna. They had forgotten about the bandages. Now they are curious.

Luna starts to feel uncomfortable but fortunately for her, Dave quickly realizes she doesn't seem to happy to answer that question.

"Alvin, I don't think she can answer that question right now but-"

"No... It's okay Dave. You can tell them"

Luna interrupted him before looking at the others and sadly smiling

Everyone looks at each other with concerned looks.

Dave nods and says "Okay. Now where do I begin? Oh yes"

He clears his throat and prepares to tell them the long story about when and where he and Luna met. He sighs and begins.

"Earlier today, when I was on my here... I was in the middle of a strong blizzard and..."

Flashback

Dave is driving to his house but, he is still a few hours away and is stuck in traffic in the middle of a strong snow storm.

The man glances at his watch before looking out the window. He could barely see anything. The snow storm made it hard look out the window. The streets, the traffic lights and all of the cars are covered in snow.

"Come on, come on"

Dave mumbled as he squeezed the steering wheel. He could barely feel his fingers because of how cold he feels. He didn't expect for a snow storm to take place here so he didn't brought a jacket.

"Come on, please go already"

He mumbled impatiently. He could see his own breath as he mumbled. He tries to distract himself by playing games he has in his phone but, unfortunately for him, the battery is about to die. He had forgotten to bring a charger.

Dave sighs and says "What's next huh? A zombie appearing in front of my car? A meteor landing on this area? Dang it, when will these people move?"

A few minutes later, Dave is tired of waiting. No cars are moving and he is tired of honking at the cars in front of his.

He quickly puts the car in reverse and turns around and heads to the opposite direction which barely had any cars.

The man sighs and increase the speed to almost 100 miles per hour. Lucky for him, there are no police cars around so he could drive at full speed if he wants to.

However Dave is being cautions at the same time. He knows it is not safe to drive fast when you're in the middle of a snow storm.

Suddenly Dave hits the brake making the tires scream. He looks out the windshield with a mad look.

Cars aren't moving and traffic lights aren't working. Dave looks at his watch and realizes that if the cars don't move soon, he would lose his patience.

However Dave doesn't have to wait anymore, he suddenly notices another road that leads to a tunnel.

Dave sighs and gets on the other road however, as he gets closer to the tunnel, he sees a sign on the side of the road that says "Road closed" "Do not enter" "Please turn back"

Dave bites his bottom lip before saying "I can't believe I'm about to do this"

Dave drives in to the tunnel but decreases the speed. The car slowly is shaking but Dave is desperate. He thinks this road might not be safe to drive on but, it is already to late to go back.

Ten minutes later, Dave is still inside the tunnel but suddenly, his notices the other end of the tunnel. He sees daylight.

"Finally"

He mumbled.

The vehicle finally is out of the tunnel so Dave increases the speed. But unbeknownst to him, he doesn't know that he's getting closer to danger.

Dave takes a second to look at his watch, however when he looks back at the road, he's shocked to see something big standing on two legs on the middle of the road.

Dave looks at this massive creature that is a bear, standing in front of his car and he whispers "Oh my freaking... " he slams on the break and hopes that the creature doesn't see him.

But suddenly the bear glances at Dave and roars so loudly that it makes the car vibrate. Dave thinks of covering his ears to block the wild beast's roars. But is to frightened to move.

The hungry beast glances at something in front of it. Dave follows its gaze to see something that concerns and surprises him.

He sees a chipmunk slowly crawling on its back as it looks at the bear with a look of fear. He could see that the bear is two meters away from the tiny creature. The bear could probably take its life with one bite.

Dave watches as the bear slowly approaches it while having many things on his mind. He glances at the chipmunk and looks at its eyes.

As he looks in to those beautiful eyes, he's having flashbacks of his boys and the girls. Ever since they came to his life, Dave has been really happy.

He has a family, and even though they're not humans, he still considers them as his sons and daughters. He loves them and would do anything for them. He would protect them even if it meant sacrificing his life.

Finally Dave stops thinking and focuses on what's happening right now. He realizes that he must've been thinking for about a minute because the bear is now a foot away from the chipmunk.

Dave swallows nervously before saying "I hope this works"

He hits the break and hits the gas at the same time and makes the engine roar. He manages to get the bears attention.

"Over here big fella. Focus on me"

Dave releases the break which makes the tires scream for a few seconds before heading forward. The bear roars and takes this as an attack so it charges as well.

Dave closes his eyes and turns the steering wheel to the left and expects the back of the car to slam on the wild beast but, unfortunately for him, the bear got out of the way on time.

"Dang it"

Dave mumbeled before seeing the bear swinging one of it's mighty claws and hits the right wing mirror of the car. A loud "bang" sound is heard.

Dave watches as the right wing mirror is sent flying, before seeing the bear hit the passenger window with its other claw.

Dave closes his eyes and covers his face with his hands as pieces of glass fly towards him.

Meanwhile the chipmunk who is female, watches as this mysterious creature that she's never seen before, bravely distracts the bear. She could see the person in the car. She wonders why this human is helping her and where did he came from.

The female chipmunk realizes that now she has a chance to escape. She is not gonna let this precious opportunity go to waste.

She looks at the human one more time before making her way to a nearby hollow tree however, unbeknown to her, she doesn't notice that the bear who is busy pulling off the left back door of the car, sees her getting away.

"GROOOAARRR"

Suddenly she feels the ground shaking as heavy steps are getting louder. The female chipmunk doesn't have to look back to see that the bear is chasing her. She panics and yells in fear as the bear gets closer and closer to her.

Meanwhile Dave had noticed that the bear was done destroying his car so he looks at his rear view mirror to see the wild beast chasing the chipmunk.

"Oh no you don't"

Dave quickly turns the car around and hits the gas and honks at the same time to get the bears attention once more.

However this time the bear doesn't bother looking at Dave because it has realized that it could finish him off after it eats its prey that's a few inches away.

Miraculously the female chipmunk finally makes it to the hollow tree therefore it climbs it and goes inside. While she catches her breath, she thinks that she is now safe but, what she doesn't know is that bears can also climb trees. She hasn't noticed that the bear is climbing the tree.

Suddenly her fur stands up when she feels warm air. She slowly turns around and is horrified to the bears face. She freezes and doesn't scream as she realizes there's no way out. She is trapped.

All of a sudden the bear sticks one of its long arms inside of the hollow tree and tries to grab the chipmunk.

Meanwhile Dave is upset that he didn't reach the bear before it could start climbing the tree. Dave takes a deep breath and thinks

"I won't let this happen. I won't allow this"

With that said, He gets out of his car and carefully approaches the hollow tree.

In the meantime back in the hole, the female chipmunk is terrified and dodging the bears claw but it isn't easy for her because there is little space to move.

Despite that it doesn't grab the little creature, the bear is giving some painful cuts all over her body. The poor girls screams are getting louder and louder and also she starts to feel exhausted.

Suddenly the bear manages to grab her tail, but before it could pull her out of the hollow tree, it feels something hitting him on its back which made it stop what it was doing.

The bear looks towards the ground to see the human who was inside the car that had picked a fight ten minutes ago, waving.

"Hey you. Why don't you eat me instead? I'm very delicious and... and... Fat free"

Dave nervously forces a smile as sweat goes down his forehead even though it's cold. His heart is beating so rapidly that he feels like he's gonna have a heart attack. Is he insane?

Dave knows he doesn't stand a chance against the bear but, he could at least buy some time for the female chipmunk to escape.

The hungry wild beast tilts its head and stares at Dave. It knows that eating a chipmunk would be like eating a piece of bread but eating a human would be like eating big piece of meat.

The bear keeps staring at Dave as it drools. It's thinking about the intestines, the eyes and yummy organs this human has. Yup. Eating him would be more satisfying than eating the little chipmunk.

The bear releases the female chipmunks tail before carefully making its way back down.

Dave's eyes get big as soccer balls as he watches the bear climbing down the tree. Dave slowly takes a few steps back as he sees the bears every move. He knows he cannot outrun a bear so the best thing he could do is outsmart it.

His heart skips a beat when he sees the bear touching ground. He stands there three meters away from the wild beast.

Dave slowly takes another step back and then another but then stays still when the bear gets closer to him.

He starts to think that he will die right where he's standing. He won't see his boys or the girls anymore. He thinks he won't see Claire anymore. He thinks this will be the end for him. He's about to become dinner.

Dave stops moving when he notices that the bear is slowly standing like a human. He could only watch as the bear towers over him.

He could see saliva coming out of its razor sharp teeth, he could even hear its stomach growling.

Dave closes his eyes and prepares to feel a painful bite to the head or neck however, he feels nothing. Instead he hears the bear growling loudly so, he opens his eyes to see it shaking its head.

Dave who is confused, wonders why the bear is suddenly acting strange but then he gets his answer. It's hard to believe but his eyes aren't deceiving him.

On top of the bears head is the female chipmunk who's scratching and biting all over the bears face. It shakes his head violently and tries to grab her.

Meanwhile Dave doesn't know what to do. Now he has a chance to escape but he doesn't think of leaving the female chipmunk with that thing.

She just saved his life and now he is determined to do the same for her. Dave quickly heads to his car and opens the trunk. He searches for any type of object he could use as a weapon. He knows he has to be quick. He cannot waist any time.

He keeps searching but all he finds is a broom that he bought in the morning. Dave mentally slaps himself for not having something better that he could use to defend himself or someone else. He does have a tire iron somewhere in the car but he hasn't found it. Also he doesn't have much time.

The bear could take the female chipmunk's life any second. Dave makes up his mind and grabs the broom before he heads back to the bear.

However when he gets back, he's surprised to see the bear slamming its own head against the ground and on trees. It's doing its best to remove the stubborn female chipmunk.

Dave was about to raise the broom to try to scare the bear however he stays where he's standing as he sees the bear slamming its own head against a huge boulder.

He worriedly looks around the bear and tries to see if the female chipmunk is in sight. But sadly he doesn't see her.

Dave mumbles "Nooo, please don't..."

The negative thought of her being crushed when the bear slammed its head on the Boulder, goes away when he sees the female chipmunk running on all fours towards him from the corner of his eye.

The female chipmunk quickly jumps to his arms and Dave quickly covers her with both hands. He wastes no time in quickly getting back to the car. Meanwhile the bear has recovered from the blow to the head and is now searching for its preys.

Dave looks at his rear view mirror to see the bear getting closer. The wild beast does not look too happy. Before it could touch the car, Dave slams on the gas and says

"Adios big fella"

The car speeds away from the area. The bear tried to catch up to the car but it wasn't fast enough. It could outrun humans but not cars.

As Dave drives with one hand, he sighs and looks at the female chipmunk he is hugging to his chest. He worriedly gasps as soon as he sees her bleeding from her head and the rest of her body. The poor girl is also unconscious.

Dave parks the car on the side of the road before he gently places the female chipmunk on the passenger seat. He then takes off his vest and carefully folds it like a blanket before putting it on top of her.

He takes a minute to look at her and says "I hope that the bear didn't cause any serious injuries. Please wait a few hours. When I get home I promise I'll do my best to nurse you back to health" he sighs before starting up the car and getting back on the road.

End of flashback

"After almost being eaten alive by the bear, I made my way here while Luna had passed out. I brought her here to help her heal. I... Didn't wanna leave her out there alone"

Dave is finally done telling them how he met the female chipmunk who would've been dead right now if he hadn't been there at the right time.

Everyone is stunned and lost for words however one of them is having hard time believing Dave.

This one chipmunk crosses his arms and rolls his eyes before saying "Nonsense, I think you're lying Davey boy. There's no way you confronted a bear and escaped alive. I don't think you have the guts. Also I don't see any proof, like scratches or bruises"

His brothers and Brittany and her sisters look at Alvin with a disapproving look. Dave raises an eyebrow and chuckles while Luna just stares at Alvin with a blank look on her face.

"What?"

He asked because how awkward this is for him. Dave shakes his head before replying

"Alvin, go outside and look at the car"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

Alvin shrugs and heads to the front door. When Dave hears the door closing, he hears Luna say

"Dave, I... Wanna apologize for almost attacking you when I woke up. Honestly it took me a minute to recognize you"

Luna feels horrible for almost hurting the human that got her out of that dangerous situation. Dave smiles sympathetically and says "Hey it's okay. I kinda expected that. losing a lot of blood can be bad for the brain. Also I would be traumatized to if a bear tried to eat me"

He playfully touches her nose with his index finger before saying loudly

"Well everyone, I think it's time we head to bed. Tomorrow Julie and Toby will be here to tell us something important"

Dave glances at Luna who is looking out the window.

"Miss Lee?"

She turns around to look at Dave and smiles.

"Yes Davey boy"

The man was surprised to hear that and Luna knew it. She chuckles and explains why she just called him that.

"Sorry it's just that I think it's cute calling you that"

Dave approaches her and looks at what she is looking at and says "I prefer to be called Dave but... I'm kinda flattered by Davey boy name so I'll allow it"

The two chuckle as they see Alvin coming back in to the house looking shocked. The door opens and in comes the red clad.

Dave waits for Alvin to say something as Luna looks at Alvin dreamingly. The others to wait patiently.

Brittany suddenly notices the way Luna is looking at Alvin and this makes Brittany turn a little red. She knows that look. She had seen it on other girls that had crushes on her munk.

"So?"

She heard Dave say therefore she looks back at him.

Alvin who's feeling embarrassed says

"I... I'm... Sorry for not believing you Dave. Oh and Luna, welcome to the Seville family"

Luna gives him a confused look and says "What do you mean by-"

"He means that... You're welcome to join our family Miss Lee. Despite that we don't know much about you... I feel like you're family to and I see that you get along well with my boys and the Chipettes"

Everyone except for Brittany are happy to hear Dave say that. Theodore and Eleanor runs toward Luna and give her a big hug.

"Yaaaay thank you for letting her stay Dave"

"Yes we are so grateful, I now have three sister"

Said Theodore and Eleanor.

Simon and Jeanette happily tell Luna that she would now be called Luna Lee Seville.

The new female chipmunk is so overwhelmed by the kindness and love everyone is giving her that she feels like crying.

Dave approaches her and gently rubs her head. He was about to tell her something but then he changes his mind when he sees Brittany being comforted by Alvin.

The chipette sees Dave approaching her so she gives him an upset look. She isn't too happy with him.

"Brittany what's the matter?"

"Why Dave? Why are you letting her stay here? We don't even know much about her and you already opened your arms for her"

Brittany isn't crying but she does feels like it and Alvin who is clueless to why Brittany doesn't like that Luna is gonna be staying there, is comforting her.

"Brittany, I actually do know her bit. She told me about herself when I was in the bathroom taking care of her cuts. I'll tell you and everyone else what she told me when she feels comfortable. But trust me, she has no bad intentions. Relax. Give her a chance. Get to know her. Please do it for me"

Said Dave softly to her. He knows Brittany doesn't want Luna to stay. He to had noticed Luna giving Alvin the googly eyes.

Brittany sighs before saying "Okay Dave"

She then looks at Alvin and tries to sound cheerful "Come on Alvie poo. Let's go to bed"

She grabs his paw and takes him with her while another couple watch them leave.

A Chipette with violet eyes shakes her head and says "I don't think Brittany is happy that Dave is letting Luna stay here. Did you notice how she looked at Luna when she met Alvin? She scared me a bit"

Simon who feels bad for Brittany says

"I can kinda understand why she acted like that. I mean I to would be jealous if another guy who flirted with you, moves here"

Jeanette raises an eyebrow and says "I would feel the same as well if another girl-"

"Jeanette I would never cheat or leave you" Simon interrupted her.

"Me neither Si"

Simon lovingly rubs his nose on Jeanette's and makes her giggle.

"Alright guys enough chatting. Time for bed"

Said Dave who then tells Luna to follow him.

A few minutes later...

Dave had prepared a bed for Luna in the middle of the Chipettes beds and the boys. Dave stands at the doorway and glances at everyone and says "Goodnight everyone. Sweet dreams"

"Goodnight Dave"

"Goodnight papa"

"Goodnight Davey boy"

Dave turns off the light before closing the door on his way out. In about five minutes everyone had fallen asleep.

Time: 3:27am

The sounds of snoring was coming from Dave's room and the chipmunks room. Everyone is sleeping however, one of them slowly gets out of bed and makes their way to the bathroom. When he or she reaches the door, they accidentally knock over a book that makes a loud "Bam" noise when it lands on the floor.

He or she flinches before looking at the others to see that they are still asleep. This chipmunk sighs before looking at another chipmunk that's sleeping "Dang it, Si. How can you carry this type of book? This things hard and heavy. I felt like I crashed in to a brick wall" thought Alvin.

He then leaves the room but unbeknownst to him, someone was awakened by the noise of the book that fell. Brittany opens one eye to see the door closing before hopping out of bed with an evil smile on her face. She quietly approaches the door and leaves the room.

"Let's see how Alvin likes it when someone pranks him"

Mumbled Brittany as she quietly waits behind the bathroom door for Alvin to come out. About a minute later, she hears the door opening. She giggles and sees Alvin who looked half sleep heading back to the shared room.

"Listen up fur ball, do as I say and you won't get hurt"

Brittany tried to make deep scary voice but unfortunately for her Alvin still knows it's her. He chuckles and turns around.

"Britt, what were you trying to do? Scare me? I'm not Theodore who is easy to scare"

Brittany is disappointed she didn't manage to scare him but, she is glad about something and it is that they are alone and no one is around to see what she's about to do.

Brittany smiles and crashes her lips on to Alvin's catching him off guard but he kisses her back. He wraps his arms around her waist while Brittany excitedly wiggles her tail.

While the two continue to make out, they don't notice someone who's surprised is watching them. In the door way of the shared room is Luna who's sad because of what she's seeing. She sighs but then smiles at them.

"They're a couple? Well I shouldn't be surprised. I did saw them holding paws a few hours ago. They happy with each other. They make a cute couple"

Luna then sighs and waits until Alvin and Brittany go back to theor beds before heading to the bathroom. Luna is really happy for them but... She is kinda jealous which is something she didn't like feeling.

Meanwhile Dave who suddenly wakes up, heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water and on his way there, he thinks about the female chipmunk he rescued.

He smiles as he remembers her smile and how happy she looked when he told her she's welcome to stay. Despite that he doesn't know much about Luna, he does know that Luna is the type of female chipmunk that is timid but is brave and confident. She showed him that today when he was almost eaten alive by that wild beast.

Suddenly Dave remembers something she told her when he was in the bathroom cleaning her wounds.

Flashback

Dave hands Luna a chipmunk size towel so she can dry herself. As he looks for extra bandages that Luna might need, he hears her call his name.

"Dave?"

He looks at her.

"Yes Luna"

The female chipmunk nervously rubs her forearms before saying

"Can I trust you?"

Her questions surprises Dave who replies honestly "I think you can. I may not be a chipmunk like you but, that doesn't mean I'm that different from you. We both can speak, have hearts, feelings and souls and we have family that we love"

Dave smiles warmly and Luna returns it. She now realizes that she can trust him so, she tells him about her family.

"Dave... Before we met i was so lonely. I use to live in an island far away from here with other chipmunks. We lived there all our lives but then one day, some humans invaded our land and hunted all of my family members and friends... Heartlessly. I heard from a survivor that they heard some of the humans say that the furs of the victims would be sold on the black market. Those heartless humans scums killed and skinned my friends and family. Only two of us barely managed to escape. Those two were my twin brother and I. The two of us got away by getting in one of the boats that we had made in case of an emergency. But there was a storm, that didn't made it easy for us to get anywhere. Lucky for us though, the strong waves took us to a nearby container ship.

When we got inside, we saw a huge blue, white and red flag in the air. We wasn't sure what country that flag represented because we weren't taught history. When we were a few days old, our parents taught us math, science and reading but barely taught us history.

Anywho, next to the flag there was one of the containers but this one looked different. Written in big letters were US Army. We were surprised that we were in an American container ship.

Anyway, we were hungry and thirsty so we decided to search for food and water. We were lucky that we was small enough to sneak in and go inside the containers.

Most of the containers had guns and what looked like missiles. It took us hours but we found one container that had packets of cookies and cheese. I think it was the food of the military. A few days later the ship took us here. We saw a sign that said welcome to LA California. We left undetected and walked and searched for any place that had chipmunks. It took us a few hours to arrive at a forest.

One day as we were on the forest, my twin brother and I spotted some humans that were I guess camping out. Just seeing them brought awful memories. We so badly wanted to exterminate them just like their other human buddies exterminated our friends and family. But we knew we couldn't stand a chance against them.

Anyway as we were leaving, one of those humans saw us and decided to shoot us for fun. They didn't care that we have hearts and feelings. We ran and ran to try to get away from them however, one of the human spat an arrow which was aimed at me however my twin brother got in the way. He took the arrow that was supposed to be for me to save my life.

But despite getting hurt, we still managed to escape. We had arrived at an abandoned building that said "Jefferson William elementary school"

We took a break however, my brother didn't look too good to. His face was pale and he was breathing hard. That's when I realize that the dart that one of those humans spat, must've had poison.

My twin brother, my last family member, died in my arms. The last thing he told me was to never give up. To keep searching for the light that's been hidden by those monsters known as humans"

Luna is crying and she hugging her knees and Dave hates seeing her like this. He gently scopes her up and brings her to his chest while rubbing her back. He kisses her forehead before he begins to sing a lovely lullaby to help her relax and ease her pain.

End of flachback

The next day

Everyone is expecting for Julie and Toby to arrive in an hour so in the meantime they are trying to come up with a fun game to play. The chipmunks are all in their shared room while Dave is in the kitchen making lunch for the chipmunks and the guests.

"How about we play two truths and a lie?"

Alvin asked but no one seems interested. They actually do wanna play but they are afraid he would take the game to the next level. They don't wanna get in trouble because of him.

"Okay I'll take your silence as a no"

But then Theodore says

"Oooh, I know a great game we can play. Its called tick tack-"

"Uh... Theo we play that game all the time. Like yesterday was the last time we played it"

Simon interrupted Theodore who was about to take out the game he thought everyone would agree to play.

Suddenly Brittany gasps and says

"Ah why don't we play would you rather? Say I if you wanna play that game"

Everyone else look at each other and only Brittany, Jeanette and Simon raise their paws and said I.

"Aww come on guys. Would you rather is a fun game. Let's play"

Said Brittany trying to convince Alvin, Theodore and Eleanor and Luna. When she and Luna make eye contact, she smiles at the new member of the family. Brittany has a reason for now smiling instead of glaring at Luna.

She remembers a conversation she had with Luna in the morning. She no longer is mad at Luna. In fact they're friends now.

Flashback

In the morning

Everyone had just finished eating breakfast so they went to do their own thing. Simon and Jeanette went to the basement, Eleanor and Theodore are watching the cooking channel, Alvin is taking a shower and Brittany is in the shared room, reading a magazine and listening to music.

Suddenly, Brittany sees a shadow appearing in front of her so, she looks from her magazine to the door way to see Luna standing there staring at her.

Brittany rolls her eyes and mumbles "Oh great, what does she want"

She takes off one of her chipmunk size airpods before forcing a smile.

"Is there something you need Luna?"

"..."

"Luna?"

"..."

"Hey Luna?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

Brittany is starting to lose her patience but then she's caught off guard when Luna suddenly approaches and hugs her.

Brittany is confused but doesn't know what to tell her. She didn't expect a hug from Luna.

"I sincerely apologize Brittany. I know you're thinking that I'm trying to steal your boyfriend and I do admit I was trying to get with him but back then I didn't know that he's with you. I did wanted to get with him but then when I realized that he's with you, I decided to stop. So can we forget about all this and be friends. Maybe besties?"

She still hasn't let go of Brittany who's spechless. A few tears are coming out of her sliver eyes.

Brittany sighs and smiles warmly. She could tell Luna meant it and she doesn't wanna stay mad at her either. Brittany hugs her back and says

"It's all good. No harm done. I forgive you Luna. Now why don't we go see the others and see what they're doing. I'm kinda bored of reading that magazine"

Luna giggles and agrees before releasing her and smiling brightly.

"Thank you, now let's go see the others"

Brittany nods in agreement before leaving the room with her.

End of flashback

Brittany's mind returns to the present and is now focused on what the others are saying

"Sorry Britt, but that game isn't that fun for me. It's getting old"

Alvin truthfully told her with a bored look on his face. No one has a good game in mind however then everyone is interested in playing a game that's mentioned.

"Wait I got it, that game you just mentioned Brittany, reminds me of a game I haven't played in while. Why we play two truth or dare"

Suddenly everyone execpt Simon and Jeanette appear to be more interested in playing the game Luna just talked about.

Alvin rolls his eyes and tells his brother "Aww come on Si. Don't be scared. Play with us. Pretty please?

"Jean what's the matter? You use to love playing truth or dare when we lived in Australia. So why do you not wanna play?"

Alvin and Brittany asked them at the same time. The "nerd couple" which is what Alvin calls them look at each other before saying

"Okay. We'll play... On one condition. No extreme dares. You got it Alvin?"

Simon asked seriously and Jeanette feels the same as him. They feel uneasy because they know Alvin could make them do something dangerous.

Alvin smirks at them and nods before saying "Alright then it's decided we'll play truth or dare but, who gets to go first?"

Everyone looks at each other before one of them takes out a bottle of energy drink from under their bed.

"Here, why don't we let the bottle decide who gets to go first"

Alvin places the bottle in the middle of the circle and spins it before sitting back down between Brittany and Simon.

All eyes are on the bottle that would stop moving any second. These seconds which feel like minutes makes them nervous.

The bottle slowly stops moving and it points at one female chipmunk.

Eleanor

She will be the one who gets to ask the question first so, she spins the bottle while everyone waits.

A few seconds later, the bottle stops moving and it points at another female chipmunk.

Brittany

Eleanor giggles and asks

"Brittany, truth or dare?"

Brittany pretends to think before replying

"Truth"

"What would you do if you was a male for a day?"

Everyone was surprised to hear that question. Alvin has a smirk on his face as he waits for Brittany's answer.

Brittany who didn't expect her little sister to come up with such question replies

"Um... I would probably do the stuff Alvin does like join the football team, hangout with the jocks, buy new clothes, and prank Simon and Theodore"

Everyone but Alvin's brothers chuckles. The two don't think it's so funny. Alvin proudly smiles and winks at Brittany who pretends she didn't see that.

"Alright it's my turn"

Brittany spins the bottle and in a few seconds it points at Simon.

She smirks at the nervous blue clad.

"Simon, truth or dare?"

"Erm... I pick dare"

"Even though I might regret it" added Simon.

"I dare you to wear one of Jeanette's skirts until the game ends"

"BRITTANY"

Simon's jaw drops and Jeanette who just yelled, is blushing like a tomato while Alvin holds his breath to stop himself from laughing, Luna covers her face with her paws to hide her amused look and Theodore and Eleanor smile sympathetically at Simon.

"You can't be serious, I won't do-"

"You have to, it's a dare"

Brittany interrupted him.

Simon sighs and looks at Jeanette who somehow knows what he wants to tell her. She nods and approaches her closet to take out one of her skirts.

Jeanette hands him one before watching him go under his bed to put it on.

A few seconds later, Simon comes out wearing one of Jeanette's skirts. Alvin, Brittany and even Luna burst in to laughter while the others smile and shake their heads. However Jeanette thinks it looks cute on him.

Simon embarrassingly blushes and says "Alright, alright, I know it doesn't suit me"

Brittany chuckles and says "What are you talking about Si. It looks great on you. I think that if you didn't wore those glasses and wore makeup and a wig instead, you would really look like a girl"

Again Alvin and Luna cannot hold their laughter. Simons sighs and looks at Jeanette to see her giving him a thumbs up. He smiles. He's glad she's not laughing at him.

As soon as Simon spins the bottle, everyone is suddenly quiet. They went from amused to nervous as they watch the bottle slowing down.

When it stops, it points at Theodore who nervously gulps.

"Theo, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare"

"I dare you to sit on Alvin's back for one minute"

"Okay"

Alvin immediately complains

"Whoa, whoa, now wait a minute. I'm not letting-"

He is suddenly pinned down by Brittany and Luna chuckle while Theodore sits on his back.

Alvin could almost feel his spine bending in a way it's not suppose to. He can't speak or breath while the others are amused.

Brittany smirks and says "What's this? Theo where did you get this couch? It looks soft and comfy. I think I'll try it out"

Brittany sits next to Theodore and for the next five seconds. Alvin isn't able to, breath, speak or move.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0, okay times up. Let him breath"

The two stand while Alvin sits Chris's cross while trying to catch his breath.

"That was the worst dare you-"

"You'll live Alvin. You'll be okay"

Alvin folds his arms and looks at Theodore who spins the bottle. Coincidentally it points at Alvin.

"Alvin I dare you to curse outside for twenty seconds right now"

Everyone is stunned to hear little Theo's dare. They all stare at Alvin who says "Dang, I might get in trouble but alright I'll do it"

Everyone watches as Alvin leaves the shared room. They wait patiently for Alvin to say unholy words loudly for twenty seconds.

"WHAT THE F*** IS THIS?"

"UGH YOU STUPID Sh**

"Da** it where did the bi*** go?"

Everyone keeps hearing the words that are coming out of Alvin's mouth but then, they hear someone's else's voice.

"Ugh no, my a** it hurts"

"Who is the piece of sh** that left this-"

"AAAAALLLLLLVVVIIIINNNNNN"

The chipmunks flinch when hearing that voice.

"You young man, have such nasty mouth. I don't know where you keep learning these words but, I do know that you will learn your lesson after hearing this. Alvin Seville, you are grounded for six months. Now go to your room"

Theodore is beginning to regret daring Alvin to do what he just did.

Alvin returns to the room with a stunned look on his face and says "Um please don't dare me to do something like that again"

"Alvin I'm so sorry, I didn't think Dave-"

"It's okay Theo. I'm use to getting grounded anyway. But I will get my revenge though"

Alvin smiles evilly making Theodore nervous. He really isn't gonna do anything to the green clad. Alvin just wanted to scare Theodore for getting him grounded for six months.

"Anywho it's my turn"

The bottle spins and seconds later, it points at Luna who gasps.

Alvin chuckles and asks

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Alvin is kinda disappointed she picked truth but he doesn't complain.

"Alright, when was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

Luna blushes and the other give her questioning looks.

"Um I've never had a boyfriend... But I did have a crush on this one cute chipmunk a long time ago but, sadly he had girlfriend"

Everyone smiles sadly feeling bad for her.

Jeanette and Eleanor put a comforting paw on her shoulders. Alvin sighs and says "I'm sure you'll find a good guy soon"

Luna smiles and thanks him before spinning the bottle. A few seconds later it points at Brittany.

"Truth or dare Brittany?"

"I pick dare"

"Excellent. I dare you to follow me"

Brittany and the others give her a confused look.

"Huh? Follow you?"

Luna nods but then says

"Actually I want all the girls to follow me. You boys wait here"

Brittany and her sisters look at each other but nod. The boys sit there wondering what is going on but they don't question Luna who heads out the door with Brittany and her sisters following her.

Alvin glances at his brothers and says "Wonder where she's taking them? Hmm they're probably gonna do something girly"

Simon shrugs and says "Probably. Why else would she tell us to wait here?"

"Maybe she trusts the Chipettes more than us"

Added Theodore.

"It could be. Girls act weird sometimes. I'll never understand them"

Alvin said as he opens one of his comic books.

Meanwhile with the girls

Luna glances at the girls to see them following her and smiles before opening and holding the bathroom door for them. The Chipettes go in while Luna closes and locks the door.

She doesn't wanna talk about this but, she thinks it might make her feel better if she talks about it with others girls. Luna looks at the Chipettes to see them looking worried.

"Is something troubling you Luna?

"Yeah, and why the long face?"

Jeanette and Eleanor questioned her but all they hear from Luna is her taking a deep breath. Brittany approaches her and puts a paw on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

Luna looks deep in to her blue eyes and then at her sisters. It takes her about a minute to take out whatever is in her chest.

"Do you three remember when Alvin asked me when was the last time I had a boyfriend?"

The Chipettes look at each other before nodding.

"Well, I actually did have a boyfriend but... He was taken from me. He was killed by humans"

The Chipettes gasp and immediately give a warm, comforting hug to Luna who tries to not cry. However she isn't successful therefore the tears slowly come out.

Jeanette gently rubs her back while Brittany and Eleanor rub her shoulders. They give her time to let all the tears out. They feel bad for the girl. No wonder she wanted to leave the shared room quickly after Alvin asked her that question.

Luna sighs and continues "Alvin. Your boyfriend Brittany. He reminds me of him. He reminds me of my boyfriend. He has the same golden eyes as him, he has the same mischievous smile as him, he likes showing off like him, and he surprisingly even has like the same aura as him. I think the only difference is their scent and height. That is why I kinda flirted with Alvin when I met him"

She looks at Brittany with an apologetic look expecting to see her giving an angry glare but Brittany isn't mad. Instead she smiles at Luna for being strong and for having the strength to say all of this.

"Thank you girls, I really appreciate the love you've given me. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for this family. I'm truly grateful"

The Chipettes smile give her another big hug. They feel more united than yesterday. They won't let anyone or anything ruin their friendship.

"Is there anything else that's bothering you?"

Brittany asked suddenly before Jeanette and Eleanor could ask the same question. They could tell that, that isn't the only thing Luna wanted to talk about.

"Ummm, yyyeaaaaah. Yeah there's something else I wanted to talk about"

Replied Luna shyly.

Brittany chuckles and says "Alright, go on. We're all ears"

Jeanette and Eleanor nod in agreement.

The girl with silver eyes starts to play with her hair and anxiously questions them

"Are you three aware that mating season starts this upcoming spring?"

Just as Luna predicted, the Chipettes are surprised. Jeanette blushes and looks away, Eleanor is confused, and Brittany is stunned.

"Erm... Yeah we know. It will start around march. We don't usually talk about it though. Why?"

Luna sighs and replies "I ask because mating season for me... Will start a little early. Meaning that i will crave for male affection before you three"

The Chipettes are puzzled so they glance at each other before asking

"Are you sure?

Luna nods.

"Yes you see, for my type, it doesnt start around the same month as yours. The environment at my old home is different. I was adapted to that type of enviroment. It's all snow. No sunny days. But I'm lucky that the type i am, can live in either snowy or hot areas. The weather can also change things. Anywho, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm use to dealing with the urges around February. Mating season for me, will start a month before yours"

Brittany doesn't know what to say to her and her sisters also don't know what to say. The last time they talked about this subject, was when they lived with Ian. Brittany and Jeanette talked about it with each other but not in front of their youngest sister, they knew that she's still to young to know about that topic. Back then mating season wasn't so rough for the girls because of all the rehearsing. Ian didn't show compassion even to his favorite Chipette Brittany. Back then they were always to exhausted to feel any urges or think about mating with a male.

Luna then continues

"When I start to feel the urges, I'm gonna leave. I'll be gone for a few days. Or maybe weeks because I don't think I'll be able to control myself when the boys and I are around each other"

Still the Chipettes are lost for words therefore Luna continues

"Right now is January but for me it will start on february"

The Chipettes again glance at each other as they think about everything Luna just told them. Luna feels horrible but she knows they had to know. Memories of last years mating season worries her.

"Luna, listen..."

She is surprised to hear one of the sisters talking so she gives her her full attention.

"You won't go anywhere. You're staying here. Just because mating season will come early for you, doesn't mean that you have to avoid the boys"

Luna sighs tearfully but continues to listen.

"Look, I know you're worried but relax. Mating season is a rough time for us females but, you'll probably even forget about it because, we're going on vacation"

Brittany said to her and then Jeanette adds

"That's right. We're going to Japan next month. You'll probably be having to much fun that you won't even realize that mating season began for you"

Luna smiles but is still kinda worried but she trusts them and will try to forget about it.

"I hope I won't remember it during the vacation"

Luna chuckles

"It would be totally awkward to be-"

"Hey Luna"

Eleanor who thinks everyone is speaking another language, had interrupted her. She doesn't have a clue about what they are talking about.

"Yes Eleanor"

"Mating season? I've never heard about, is it a holiday?"

Brittany and Jeanette chuckle and shake their heads. Luna smiles at the clueless youngest sister and replies

"Honey it's not really a holiday. It's more like a nightmare for us female chipmunks because, you would have these weird feelings that you've never felt before. You'll start to have them as you get older and it's hard to ignore them sometimes. Especially during mating season"

However Eleanor still doesn't understand something.

"Ooh I see, but what is the meaning of it? Also what do males have to do with it?"

Again her older sisters chuckle. Luna puts a paw on her shoulder and tells her

"It's the time of the year when female chipmunks make kits. But for a female to have kits, they'll need to mate with a male. Usually you would have two to six kits. Sometimes up to eight"

Eleanor is amazed to hear that but then has more questions for her.

"Wait, have you ever done this type of acitvity with a male? Also how do you mate with one?"

Luna again chuckles and was gonna answer however Brittany answers the questions for her.

"Ellie, you like Theodore right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Okay. Have you ever felt like doing things with him that you don't usually do?"

Eleanor slowly nods.

"Alright, one day you and Theodore will feel ready to do things that will make your love stronger. As time goes by you will get pregnant and have kits. You two would become parents"

And then Luna speaks

"That's right. Oh and to answer your question, no I've never mated with a male but last year I almost did it with my boyfriend but he, told me he wasn't ready"

All of a sudden Luna unbuttons and removes her white skirt before removing her top.

The Chipettes watch curiously as Luna neatly folds her clothes before putting them on the ground. The cold air in the bathroom makes her fury body shiver but, she doesn't mind.

"This is what you and your mate do when you both feel ready to show each other how much you love each other"

With that said Luna gets on all fours and raises her tail.

Brittany and Jeanette already learned about this at school but this is new to Eleanor because she doesn't have that class in school. She pays close attention to what Luna is doing without interrupting her.

The three could see her reproductive area and her other parts. Her tail happily wiggles in the air as she continues

"Eleanor, you and your mate could start by kissing but, if you wanna get straight to the action, get on all fours and raise your tail"

Eleanor nods and continues to listen

"Your mate should know what to do but, in case if he doesn't, guide him. Let him know how you want to start"

Luna lowers her upper body but doesn't move her lower body.

"Don't be afraid to communicate with him when you're doing this. He shouldn't be afraid to communicate with you either. Answer any questions he has about this"

Luna glances at the Chipettes and says "Also he might bite on your neck, males do this to show dominance. However if it's too painful for you, let him know. You could do the same on his neck as well, some females like showing dominance to. The neck is a sensitive area but, you'll get use to the bite. Eventually the pain will go away and you'll feel pleasure and you'll actually want more of it, do you get me Ellie?"

The youngest of the sisters nods but then anxiously questions her.

"Soo... what else would males be doing?"

Luna taps on her chin and thinks for a second.

"Hmm, some check the back door. Some males like doing that"

Eleanor doesn't know what she meant by that while Jeanette is trying so hard to not imagine her and Simon doing something like this. Not that she doesn't want to do this with him but, she doesn't think she's ready.

Eleanor tilts her head and confusingly replies

"Back door? What do you mean-"

"She's saying that Theodore, or any other guy that you mate with, might stick their nose in your tailhole"

Added Brittany who playfully hits Eleanor on her shoulder with her elbow and whispers Theodore's name.

Eleanor blushes and glances at Luna. She gratefully thanks Luna for helping her understand what she had been talking about.

Luna chuckles while standing up and replies

"If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask Ellie"

Unexpectedly Eleanor quickly has another question "Hold on, forgive me if I sound rude but how do you know so much about this if you don't have experience?"

Luna chuckles and replies "It's alright. I like your question actually. Anywho, please don't think bad of me but, a year and a half ago, I saw my mom talking with one of her girlfriends, so I curiously eavesdropped"

Luna sees them looking surprised but she continues

"and oh my gosh, after hearing everything they talked about, I didn't have to have experience to know a lot about it. On that day i realized why my mother and father spent hours alone with each other in a nearby lake "

Luna makes a funny face and the Chipettes chuckle. Eleanor was done asking questions so she thanks her again but then, someone else has a question.

Luna who holds a hairpin with her teeth while fixing her hair, notices Jeanette shyly raising her paw. Brittany and Eleanor see her doing this as well.

After she finishes fixing her hair, she puts the hairpin back on before questioning her.

"Yes Jeanette?"

The shy girl starts to play with her thumbs but doesn't ask the question she wants to ask. She is so shy and nervous.

Luna approaches her and informs her

"Jean, let me hear it. Ask me any question you have. Don't be shy"

The other two, also are curious to know what question their sister has. Jeanette is intelligent, she knows everything but not much about this subject.

"What if... What if Simon won't want to mate with me? What if he rejects-"

"Honey, don't think like that. Don't be negative. Get rid of those awful thoughts. Oh and trust me, Simon won't do what you think he'll do and he-"

"But I'm not pretty. My sisters are but not me. I'm just a..."

Luna covers Jeanette's mouth to stop her from talking negative about herself. Brittany and Eleanor give Jeanette a pleading look while Luna is looking serous.

"Jeanette, you are beautiful. Don't think that you aren't. Why? Because you really are beautiful"

She then playfully grabs her shoulders and makes an angry face and a low pitch voice.

"Now I want you to repeat after me, I Jeanette, girlfriend of Simon Seville promise to never think like that again"

Jeanette could not stop herself from giggling at the deep voice and funny face but still repeats what Luna said.

"I Jeanette, girlfriend of Simon Seville promise to never think like that again"

Brittany and Eleanor try to hold in their breath to prevent themselves from laughing at Luna's funny face. Jeanette to is trying so hard while Luna's face is twitching.

Suddenly the all girls aren't able to stop themselves so they burst in to laughter.

They take a few seconds to catch their breath before Luna informs them

"Anyway, I think we should get back to our room. The boys must be tired of waiting for us but, before we go, I'm quickly gonna demonstrate you all what you should do right before you and your macho mate begin mating"

Luna then glances around and realizes that she can't do this alone so, she looks back at the sisters and tells them

"Hmm, I'll need a volunteer so I can do this perfectly. It will be easier to show yall. Any participants?"

The Chipettes curiously look at each other before one of them decides to step up. Brittany walks forward and says "Let's do this"

Luna smiles and replies

"I think you should take off your clothes before we begin to make it easier to... Okay"

She notices that Brittany is already doing that. She chuckles and waits patiently.

Brittany had removed her top and as she now removes her pink skirt, she says "I was thinking the same as you"

Brittany folds and puts her skirt and her top on the floor before approaching Luna. The two face Jeanette and Eleanor who are giving their full attention.

Luna then continues

"Now, your mate/male would first stare and admire your beauty, before doing anything and then..."

She turns to look at Brittany who playfully bats her eyelashes and uses a paw as a fan. Luna chuckles and says

"Your mate, would kiss you and then slowly kiss his way down or he may kiss you from the back of your neck and then slowly kiss his way down"

Luna walks around Brittany and stands behind her and she continues to talk

"When your mate pauses, he might explore your back door or, he might bite your neck or, he might just go straight to the action"

Luna places her paws on Brittany's shoulders as she observes her back. With an amazed look she says

"Very beautiful stripes"

Brittany smiles and replies

"Why thank you, I think the same for yours to"

The girls chuckle while Jeanette and Eleanor are taking notes in their heads.

Luna glances at the two and says

"Now, while your mate stands behind you, you can lower your upper body and relax. If he doesn't start, you can keep standing or lower your upper body. Go with the position you feel more comfy with"

Luna looks at Brittany and nods.

Meanwhile Jeanette and Eleanor watch as Brittany gets on all fours while Luna continues to speak.

"Anyway, when your mate is ready to begin, you might wanna raise your tail because it can get in the way"

Both Jeanette and Eleanor blush as they think about their mates before continuing to take notes in their minds.

In the meantime, Luna again nods at Brittany who raises her tail. She takes a minute to stare at her backside, prior to saying

"You have a cute cookie Brittany. It's breathtaking"

Next she lets her paws travel down from the shoulders to the hips before hearing Brittany saying

"Hehe many thanks for the compliment Luna"

The two giggle together and but then Luna remembers what she's suppose to be doing. She looks at Jeanette and Eleanor who wait patiently for her to go on.

"Jeanette, Eleanor, when you and your mate are mating, don't try to hold in your moans, always let them go. Trust me, once your mate is attached to you, you will make funny sounds but don't feel embarrased. Your mate must know if you're enjoying it"

Both girls blush and nod to let her know they understand. They are glad Luna gave them more information about mating season. They are also grateful that she's even demonstrating it.

Luna glances at Brittany and nods. The two had decided to switch places therefore Brittany is now standing while Luna gets on all fours before raising her tail.

Jeanette and Eleanor keep taking notes in their heads as they watch Brittany putting her paws on the hips.

Luna glances at the two and says "There are other ways to do this but I can't show yall right now because we have to get back to the room. The boys are probably mad"

Suddenly both Jeanette and Eleanor gasp, they had totally forgotten about the boys. They barely realize that they never finished playing truth or dare.

"You're right, we better get back over there now"

Added Brittany who gets up and picks up her clothes but then, she's surprised to feel a slap on her backside. She glances at Luna who is chuckling.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. I envy your butt"

Brittany smiles evilly and then makes a fake nervous look.

"Aaah, boys, what are you doing here? Get out"

Luna squeals and grabs her clothes off the floor to cover herself before saying

"No impossible. How did they get in. I thought I had locked the..."

When Luna turns around, she's surprised to see no one there. Suddenly she feels a hard slap on her backside before hearing Brittany say "Gotcha"

Both Jeanette and Eleanor giggle as they watch Luna giving a fake angry look.

A minute later, Brittany and Luna are done getting dressed so they approach Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Alright let's go"

With that said, Luna unlocks and opens the door as the Chipettes follow. The four make their way back to their shared room and when they get there they notice that the boys aren't there.

The girls give each other questioning looks and they wonder where could the boys have gone to.

"Huh, where did they go?"

Eleanor asked as she looks around the room.

Brittany jumps from the floor to Alvin's top bed to check if he's there but then she realizes he isn't.

"Boys? Youhoo, where are you three?"

Brittany asked loudly but doesn't get a response so she regroups with the others. They start to think that the boys could be downstairs watching tv. They wouldn't be surprised if the boys actually are there, they know they took long.

"Alright let's go check downstairs. Perhaps they're watching tv or maybe-"

"WHAT TOOK YOU ALL SO LONG? WE WAITED FOR ALMOST AN HOUR. WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?"

"Owww my ears"

"Gosh you almost gave me a heart attack"

"That's not very nice you know"

"Alvin you idiot. Don't scare us like that again because if you do, I'll shove that megaphone down your throat"

All of the girls were startled by the red clad who is holding a chipmunk size megaphone. He came out of one of the closets.

Brittany shoots daggers at him but he doesn't mind. He ignores her threat and speaks

"Answer the questions, what took you all so long? Did you forgot about us? Oh and where were you?"

The girls glance at each other before Brittany speaks for the group.

"Calm down Alvin, before your tail falls off"

The girls chuckle prior to receiving a puzzled look from the red clad.

Brittany then informs him "Sorry, we lost track of time but you can relax now. We're here as you can see. Now let's continue playing the game"

"Yeah oh wait, who's turn was it again?"

Luna asked as she tries to remember while taping her chin.

Alvin rolls his eyes and says

"Forget about the game. My brothers also got tired of waiting so they went to do their own thing. Simon's in the basement doing nerdy science... ish things and Theodore is in the kitchen helping Dave with lunch"

The girls look at each other feeling bad for making the boys wait for nothing. Brittany approaches Alvin as she makes a sad puppy face and says "I'm sorry Alvie poo. Please chill. Look, we admit that we didn't feel time go by fast but we do have a reason for coming back late. Now let's go see your brothers"

She then kisses him on the lips before playfully bumping her hip on his. Alvin sighs and smiles kisses her to. While the couple starts to make out, the other girls rolls their eyes before Luna says "Get a room you two"

However the couple don't reply so they decide to keep walking. Nothing could stop those two unless you was...

"Ahem"

Alvin and Brittany immediately detach their lips before looking at the person standing behind them.

They smile nervously and ask at the same time "Dave buddy, what's shaking? Oh are Julie and Toby here yet?"

Dave raises an eyebrow and acts like he didn't hear them and says "Alvin Brittany, I don't care if you two like to tongue wrestle but... Don't take this too far because I don't want baby chipmunks to be running around the house, causing chaos. Not that I don't want grandchildren but, I'm just not ready to be a grandpa yet okay"

Alvin and Brittany blush and slowly nod at Dave who chuckles. He then gently rubs their heads before saying "Anyway, I came here to let you know that Julie and Toby called and told me they will arrive here in five minutes so head downstairs. Lunch is ready"

The couple nods and watch as Dave leaves the shared room.

Alvin sighs and glances around.

"Huh, Dave appears to be in a good mood today but why... Hey where did Luna and your sisters go?"

Brittany looks at him confused and replies

"They left like ten seconds ago. Did you really not notice?"

Alvin honestly says "No I didn't notice"

Alvin suddenly gives her a questioning look that Brittany sees. He remembers he was gonna ask her something before Dave had turned up.

"Britt, where did you all went to? I had actually thought you all were mad at us about something and didn't wanna keep spending time with us"

Brittany kisses him on the cheek before saying "Well you thought wrong. We were in the bathroom talking and we didn't realize that we were in there for about an hour"

Alvin who isn't surprised to hear that jokingly tells her

"Ooh, for a second I really thought you all coincidentally had diarrhea and... Ouch"

Brittany had jabbed him on the ribs and mumbled "Heck no" before hearing him chuckle. Alvin then gets serious and says

"Anyway what did you all talk about?

Brittany smirks at him and grabs his cheeks and leans in on his ear. Her hot breath makes his fur stand up and his ear twitch.

"That is none of your business"

With that said she playfully licks his cheek before grabbing his paw and running on all fours to the kitchen while shouting "Come on Alvie poo. If the guests are here it wouldn't be nice to keep them waiting. Let's go"

Alvin who is confused stares at Brittany who is taking him with her and mumbles "Girls. I'll never understand them"

A few minutes later

Dave and all the Chipmunks are in the living room on the couch watching the news while waiting for the guests who could arrive at any second.

Brittany is next to Alvin with her head laying on his lap as Alvin plays with her ear, Theodore and Eleanor are sitting next to each other and eating cookies, Simon and Jeanette also are sitting together, holding paws while Luna is playing with Jeanette's hair.

Dave who glances at his watch, sighs and mumbles "Strange, they should've been here by now. I hope they get here within five minutes because the food is getting cold"

He glances at his watch one more time prior to looking at all of the Chipmunks. He smiles at them because he loves seeing them happy. He loves seeing those smiles.

Meanwhile with Simon, Jeanette, and Luna.

"Hey Luna, why don't you remove her headband so her hair can be down? It's been a while since I seen her with her hair down"

Luna glances at Brittany and gladly nods while Jeanette shakes her head.

"No Brittany, I don't-"

"Jean come on, you've never let anyone else see you with that look. Not that you're not pretty but, aren't you bored of looking in the mirror and seeing the same old hair style every day!"

Jeanette thinks for a few seconds before saying

"Yes, but I really-"

"Good then let Luna change it. Besides have you thought that Simon might like it?"

Jeanette doesn't even glance at her mate as she blushes. Simon to is reacting the same as her.

Suddenly everyone hears the sound of the doorbell. "Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong"

Dave immediately stands and walks to the door and says "I'm coming, I'm coming"

He opens the door to see Julie and Toby standing there with shopping bags. Dave smiles and Julie smiles back.

"Julie, Toby good afternoon. Please come in. My casa su casa"

Julie thanks him before slapping Toby's hand to stop him from ringing the doorbell for like the tenth time.

"Toby stop that. It's not a toy"

Dave smiles and shakes his head as he watches the two head inside. Dave takes them to the living room where the others wait for the guests.

Unexpectedly Toby runs to the living room as fast as a bullet to see the chipmunks and his favorite female chipmunks, the Chipettes.

He picks the girls up and gives them a rib crushing bear hug as he says "Girls how you been? I missed all of you"

Alvin rolls his eyes, Simon chuckles and Theodore waves at Toby. Luna who had told everyone earlier that she might not feel comfortable meeting the guests, is hiding behind Alvin as she watches this human who appeared out of nowhere, squeezing the life out of the Chipettes.

The poor girls are almost out of air but they manage to say "Okay okay, Toby. We missed you to"

By now the boys realize that the Chipettes aren't able to breath. All of the girls faces are getting purple.

They were gonna say something but they won't have to because Julie who enters the living room with Dave notices what's going on.

"Toby baby I think you can let go of them now. Release them or they'll sufficate"

After hearing Julie say that Toby glances down at the girls to see them trying to breath.

He chuckles embarrassingly before putting them down gently. "Sorry sorry"

The girls who are breathing hard give him a thumbs up to show that they are okay. Toby then looks at the boys and says "Hey hey hey, what's up my brothers from another mother? Have you been behaving?"

Simon and Theodore knew that when he asked the second question, it's for their oldest brother but still they decide to answer it to.

"Theo and I been great but I can't say the same for Al-"

"We've been okay Tobster. What about you? Have you gotten your hands on a copy of read dead redemption 2?"

Toby's eyes lit up because he loves talking about video games. It's his favorite hobby.

In the meantime Julie speaks to the Chipettes who were almost chocked to death. She smiles sympathetically and says "Sorry about my husband girls. He can get out of control sometimes"

The girls chuckle and say "It's okay Julie, I bet you and him had good time in Paris..." While the girls are chatting with Julie who's their homeroom teacher, in the meantime back with Toby and the boys. "Oh man when Arthur and Lenny got drunk. I laughed my butt off. It was so funny that I laughed for hours. I bet that the two-"

"Alvin are you done talking to him about video games? I want to talk about his trip to France with Julie. Toby did you visit any museums? The Eiffel Tower? Or how about the-"

"BOOORRRRING"

Alvin interrupted Simon who glares at him. He hates it when his brother does that especially in front of guests. Alvin could act like a jerk sometimes in front of friends.

Toby opens his mouth to answer Simon's question however, he keeps the words inside when he notices something that surprises him.

Toby looks at Alvin's direction but doesn't say a word. Simon follows his gaze but doesn't see what caught Toby's attention.

"What?"

Instead of answering Alvin, Toby points his finger at something behind him.

"Alvin, I didn't know you have two tails"

Alvin is puzzled but glances behind and realizes why Toby said that. Alvin embarrassingly laughs and clears his throat before saying

"Oh, Toby i would like you to meet Luna. She's a new member of this family. She doesn't like to be seen by other humans which is why she's hiding behind me"

Alvin turns to look at the girl to see her shaking her head. She doesn't want to be seen by this stranger. She doesn't trust him. Dave is the only human that she trusts.

Alvin grabs a paw and says "Come on, say hi to him. He doesn't bite. He won't hurt you"

Finally Luna comes to view and Toby's jaw drops. He looks from Luna to the Chipettes who are talking and laughing with Julie. He looks back Luna before pointing at her.

"Julie look, another female chipmunk"

Everyone stops chatting to look at Toby then at Luna. Dave hits his own forehead because he wanted to introduce Luna to the guests when they eat.

Julie's eyes get wide like Toby's and is lost for words. Luna nervously takes a step back. She's beginning to feel like she's in danger therefore she takes out her claws. Seeing more humans brings flashbacks of her home being destroyed and her friends and family being killed.

The Chipettes notice this and quickly run up to Luna and try to get her to calm down.

"Noo Luna don't. They're friendly. They won't hurt you"

Brittany told her as she and her sisters stand in front of her. Luna looks at all of them and slowly puts away her claws before being hugged by them. The boys approach them and give her a consoling smile.

Julie and Toby look at each other with stunned looks and Dave who left the living room is preparing the table at the dinning room.

Finally the girls let go of Luna and let her approach Julie and Toby. She anxiously looks at them and speaks softly

"I'm sorry... For being rude"

She waits for them to talk but all she gets for an answer is silence. Julie glances at the other chipmunks and then back at Luna.

"Hey it's... Fine. I'm sorry if my husband and I made you feel nervous. I'm Julie Ortega by the way and this guy right here is Toby Seville"

Julie extends her hand and shows her index finger to the female chipmunk. Cautiously Luna grabs the finger and shakes it. "I'm Luna Lee... Seville"

Julie smiles at her before looking at her husband who is still shocked that he's seeing another female chipmunk.

Julie clears her throat which gets Toby's attention. He chuckles and says "Oh yes um sorry"

He looks at Luna and gently shakes her paw. "Nice to meet you... Tuna"

"It's Luna"

She corrected him.

"Right, nice to meet you Luna"

She says the same to him before getting a question from Julie.

"Soo... Luna do you go to school?"

Luna tilts her head and curiously asks

"No, I've never even heard of it. What is it?"

Julie really isn't surprised to hear that because schools are usually for humans only.

"School is a wonderful place where you learn and get amazing-"

"No it's actually a prison where you're forced to do horrible things. You get treated like garbage there. It's a horrible place. So horrible that I wouldn't even ask my worst enemy to take crap there-"

"ALVIN"

Everyone but Luna yelled his name causing him to flinch. Alvin nervously chuckles while getting disapproving looks from his brothers and the Chipettes.

Simon looks at Luna and says

"Forget what he said Luna. None of what he said is true"

"Simon's right, school is a place that will help you get a good job or help you get in a good university for a career"

Everyone nods in agreement and Luna's confused look turns in to a smile.

All of a sudden everyone hears Dave saying

"Everyone, the table is ready"

As as soon as they hear that, Theodore and Eleanor dash toward the table. The others follow and soon everyone is at the table.

A few minutes later, everyone is talking about their day as they enjoy their lunch. Dave and Julie are at the ends of the table while Toby is sitting between Simon and Theodore.

"Wow you guys are going to Japan next month? Sounds like fun. Maybe Toby and I could come to if it's okay with you Dave"

Dave smiles at Julie and says "Of course. You two are welcome to join us. I have three extra tickets anyway. Two for you both and the other for miss Lee"

Julie thanks Dave who starts speaking to Theodore and Eleanor. Julie looks at Toby to say "Toby did you hear? Next month we'll... Toby hello"

Toby doesn't reply, he's the only one that isn't talking. He's too busy staring at Luna who is sitting across from him between Alvin and Brittany.

Julie notices that Toby is staring at Luna who thinks he's funny, despite feeling uneasy.

Julie questions him

"Toby, I think you should let Luna eat without being stared at okay. Oh did you hear what Dave just said?"

Toby glances at his wife and says "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Julie rolls her eyes. She got her answer just from hearing that. Toby hadn't been listening to her conversation with Dave.

Dave and all the chipmunks are going on vacation next month. We're invited. Aren't you excited"

Said Julie and a big smile appears on Toby's face. "Really? Awesome. I'll get to spend some time with Luna"

Julie playfully slaps him on his shoulder before saying "Stop staring at the new Seville member and eat because we're gonna leave in a few minutes"

Toby chuckles and replies "I'm sorry I'll stop okay"

Luna sighs in relief after seeing him looking away. But then, the uneasy feeling returns when Julie questions her.

"Luna, tells us about your self. Are the Chipettes or the chipmunks related to you?"

Dave almost chokes on his food when hearing that question. He knows that it's hard for Luna to talk about her history. Luna nervously bites her tongue and thinks it's time for everyone else to know.

"Yes sure"

She continues

"I'm pretty sure all of you have realized by now that I'm not from here. I'm not from North America. I was born on an island far from here near Australia and the Philippines. I came to the USA on a boat with..."

Luna tells them the horrible tragic story that she told Dave yesterday. The Chipettes had tears going down their cheeks, the boys are sad and they feel bad for Luna.

Julie also is broken-hearted and is using a handkerchief to dry her cheeks. Toby who to is feeling bad for her, looks at Julie who appears to wanna ask a question.

She does have a question but isn't sure if it's the right time to ask Luna. She takes a few seconds to think about it before making a decision.

"Luna, may I come pick you up tomorrow? I want you to meet a good friend of mines. Don't worry she's a friendly person that likes helping others"

Luna thinks for a minute and then glances at Dave who smiles at her. The man knows that she is trying to ask if she can really trust her. He knows she is worried about her safety. Dave nods at her.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here miss Ortega"

Julie chuckles and says "You can call me Julie"

Luna understands and says "Okay. You can come for me tomorrow Julie"

The woman nods before looking at the others "Anyway, Dave, boys girls? We have to get going now"

She grabs her husbands hand and says "Come on Toby we have to get going now"

As Julie takes him, he says "Good to meet you Luna, I'll come visit you every weekends. See ya"

Julie chuckles and rolls her eyes as she keeps pulling him. Luna smiles shyly and waves goodbye at him as she watches them leave. Dave leaves the dinning room to walk the guests to the door.

Once all the humans are gone, the Chipettes and the Chipmunks surround Luna who is confused.

"I wish your twin brother was still alive. I would've love to meet him"

Said Theodore

"We're so sorry for what happened to your home and loved ones"

Said Simon

"Your twin brother protected you and now he's looking down at you from heaven with a smile on his face"

Said Alvin

"We care about you Luna and we'll always be there for you. My sisters, the boys and I will be there for you"

Brittany told her before hugging Luna who is letting out the tears. Everyone joins the hug which turns in to a group hug. Luna Lee isn't alone anymore.

The next day

The girls are chatting and laughing as they're taking a bath in the sink without realizing that they are unintentionally creating to much foam with soap in it. The girls have the house to themselves due to the boys leaving with Dave to get a hair cut.

The girls are giggling as they listen to a story Brittany's telling them "You should've seen him, he came up to the camera and said hey Ian, kiss my fury cheeks and oh my gosh I loved it when he did that because I got a closer look at his cuteness"

Her sisters titter at the funny memory of Alvin doing that when he and his brothers were supposed to be performing. Luna lets out a chuckle as well. She could only imagine Alvin doing something like that.

"Sounds like this Ian fella was a pain in the tail. I haven't even met him and I already dislike him after hearing your story about him locking you, Jean and Ellie in a cage. What a selfish, greedy jerk"

Brittany smiles at Luna and while scrubbing her paws with a pink sponge, says "He did the same with the boys. He only used all of us for money and fame however there's good news, he's not like that anymore. He's actually changed. In fact we trust him again"

Luna is astonished after hearing that, and deep down she wishes she could believe like Brittany. She wants to believe like her. She wants to believe that people can change even if their heart is filled with darkness.

"Change" The word brings images of that awful day. Those sad memories that will forever remain in her head.

Luna shakes her head to remove those images before replying

"Oh that's good, but I like Dave more. He's one of the nicest, sweetest and loving persons I know. He has the heart of an angel"

The Chipettes nod in agreement and suddenly when one of them glances at the clock, they gasp.

"Oh my gosh, girls we better hurry because Dave will get home with the boys any minute now. I don't think he will like seeing the mess we made"

The girls follow Brittany's gaze to see the floor covered in foam and puddles of water. They to gasp and quickly finish taking a bath. They know that Dave wouldn't be happy to see such mess.

A few minutes later

The girls finally finish taking a bath so, they get out of the water and begin to dry themselves with their chipmunk size towels. Each of them has their own color, Brittany's is pink, Eleanor's is green, Jeanette's is purple and Luna's is gray.

They know Dave could arrive any minute with the boys so they had to hurry. The girls quickly get dressed before cleaning up the mess they made. After doing that, they leave the bathroom and go in to the living room just in time to see a man putting grocery bags on the coffee table. The sight of him surprises the girls. They almost didn't recognize him.

"Whoa Dave, You look fresh... Actually kinda hot"

Brittany who's amazed, hopes he didn't hear those last three words that she whispered. Lucky for her the man only heard the first few words.

Dave's hair is perfectly slicked back and shining like a diamond due to the pomade he's wearing. Also instead of wearing the usual black tie and suit, he's wearing a red button up shirt that has few buttons undone revealing somewhat of his chest.

Dave looks at the girls and says

"Oh hey girls, I see you noticed my new look. What do you think?"

The girls look at each other before saying in unison "Dave you're... Breathtaking"

The man chuckles and thanks them before saying "Anyway I'm gonna make dinner, I'll let you all know when it's ready"

The girls watch as he goes to the kitchen prior to hearing a voice coming from the doorway.

"Alvin, don't forget to lock the doors to the Dave's car. You forgot to lock it last time remember?"

"Yeah yeah, I won't forget this time"

They see the youngest brother of the chipmunks holding cotton candy and a bunch of cooking books.

The young green clad sees the girls standing there looking at him with questioning looks. Is that really Theodore? Is the question in their minds.

He to is wearing pomade but, it isn't slicked back like Dave's, his hair looks well combed. It's spikey which is a hairstyle that really suits him.

"Umm... Girls is everything okay?"

They chuckle before playfully pushing Eleanor toward Theodore.

She turns to glare at them before looking at Theodore with a nervous smile.

"Hey-The-Theo-we-we-almost-didn't-recog-recognize-you... Look good"

Theodore blushes and kisses her cheek before saying

"Thanks, Alvin convinced me to get this type of haircut. I was gonna the usual one but, he said to get this one because if I did, MS might start early for me. I don't know what he meant by that"

The others girls have a look of disbelief while Eleanor is blushing madly. They are glad Theodore is too innocent to realize what Alvin tried to tell him. They now know that one of the boys knows that mating season is coming.

Eleanor anxiously smiles and lies "Huh, I don't get what that means either. Perhaps he was just being weird. You know how Alvin is, he says some weird stuff sometimes"

She hopes that Theodore would laugh with her but unlucky for her he doesn't. Theodore is confused because he doesn't know why his girlfriend is suddenly laughing.

He shrugs and smiles and says

"Anyway, do you like it?"

Eleanor giggles and whispers something to his ear and makes him blush. Eleanor then takes his paw and heads to the living room.

Brittany, Luna and Jeanette watch them leave before looking at each other.

"Alvin knows? Alvin flipping knows?"

They mumbled before hearing someone walk in. They turn to see Simon wearing new glasses. Actually it's the same style as his old one but this one is blue instead of black.

One of the girls, Jeanette doesn't take her eyes off of him. Simon, her Simon has a new look. She does notice the new glasses but she is more about his new hairstyle.

Simon's hair is combed to his left side and is wearing pomade. From where she's standing, she can smell the hairspray that was used on his hair. It smelled manly nice.

Simon sees Jeanette and says "Hey Jean, sorry we took long. Alvin took a long time deciding which haircut he wanted. Ugh, because of him, I was late for my appointment. Lucky for me though my ophthalmologist understood and gave me my new pair"

Jeanette chuckles and says

"Brittany acts the same whenever we go shopping or to the saloon. Those two were made for each other"

Simon chuckles and nods in agreement.

"Anyway let me help you put your stuff in our shared room"

Simon thanks her before taking her paw and heading upstairs leaving Brittany and Luna who are playfully making kissing noises at the couple.

"Girls, I'm gonna be upstairs with Simon. Talk to you later"

Then Simon suddenly says

"Oh Brittany Luna... Try not to laugh when you see Alvin. He's not in good mood right now"

Brittany and Luna give him a questioning look before they see the couple disappear from view.

Brittany and Luna think nothing of it prior to chuckling loudly as they replay the funny look on Jeanette's face when she saw Simon walking in house in their minds. They shake their heads before looking at the doorway as they realize that one chipmunk is missing.

Suddenly Brittany gets an idea so, she smiles evilly and whispers something to Luna's ear.

Luna chuckles and nods before crouching down behind a plant while Brittany quickly gets behind the door.

She could hear someone mumbling and getting closer.

"Oh no, I can't go out in public looking like this, the press will be all over my ass. I'll be in every newspaper in America. No I won't allow this. I won't let anyone see me. I won't even let Brittany see me"

She hears him sighing.

"If one of the girls see me, they'll probably tell Brittany, and once Brittany knows, she might dump me"

Brittany makes an o with her lips as she wonders what Alvin is talking about and what is wrong with him. He sounds funny. He sounds strangely and unusually nervous. She starts to worry and think that something bad must've happened to him.

"Perhaps he got haircut that he now regrets choosing and doesn't want me to see him because of it"

Brittany giggles and whispers to herself

"Oh Alvin, I don't care if you got a silly haircut. I don't even care if you went bald"

She sees his shadow getting closer.

"You're still the Alvie I fell in love with"

With that said Brittany nods at Luna who jumps in front of Alvin.

Brittany puts a paw on her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she waits for Luna to scream.

However to her surprise, she hears nothing so she glances at Luna who's standing in front of Alvin with look of disbelief.

Brittany waves her arms to try to get her attention but, Luna is to shocked to even look at her. Is she ignoring her?

Brittany then looks at Alvin and sees his hoodie covering his head. Brittany rolls her eyes before approaching him and pulling down his hoodie.

"Hey Alvie poo..."

Uh oh, hearing her beautiful voice makes his heart skip a beat. He knows it's to late to escape. Brittany had removed the one thing that covered his head.

Meanwhile Brittany has the same reaction as Luna, neither could take their eyes off him. Now they know why Simon said to try not to laugh at his brother.

"Uuh... Hehe... Hey girls, what's buzzin?"

He hopes they won't ask questions about his new appearance but he knows they would ask eventually.

Brittany takes a step closer while Alvin takes a step backward. For the first time in his life, Alvin starts to hate the attention. He doesn't like them staring at him.

"Alright Alright, can you two stop staring, I know I look different but that doesn't mean..."

He's stunned when both Brittany and Luna look at each other before kissing him on the cheeks. The feeling of embarrassment is suddenly gone.

Alvin Seville got a haircut like his brothers but his looks different. The type is somewhat similar to that guy from the movie titanic. His hairstyle looks similar to Romeos.

It isn't his haircut that he's embarrassed of, it's something else.

Alvin Seville is wearing orthodontic braces that stretch his lips to right and left. The poor munk looks to be in pain. To poor guy feels embarrassed and Brittany who knows this says

"No need to speak Alvin, i know what you're thinking. I heard what you were saying to yourself a few seconds ago"

She then grabs his paw and gently squeezes it prior to saying

"I know that you're thinking that I'm gonna breakup with you just because you now use braces. Oh Alvin I'm annoyed that you would think like that. I'm not breaking up with you okay. You're still my Alvie poo whether you like it or not"

Luna then says something similar to what Brittnany said, she actually likes the braces Alvin is now wearing. Suddenly the phone rings and Luna answers it. It's none other than Julie.

Later that day, Julie came to pick up Luna and took her to a friends house. Luna was nervous the whole time she was near humans she didn't know but, Julie was there to make her feel safe.

A few weeks later

Everyone excitedly gets out of bed and dash downstairs to the dinning room to eat breakfast. Actually three chipmunks stayed in bed. They aren't in a rush to eat breakfast.

Brittany yawns and stretches before glancing at her boyfriends bed to see something under the covers. She giggles and jumps from her top bed to his.

When she gets there, she smirks and begins to jump on him while saying "Come on Alvie poo, it's time to get up"

She keeps jumping on him and stops when hearing him groaning.

"Okay okay I'm awake Britt"

The red clad removes the covers before rubbing his eyes. He's still wearing the braces but... Later today the orthodontic braces will be removed. Alvin cannot wait to freely move his lips and speak well. He also hasn't been able to kiss his girlfriend because the braces always got in the way.

Normally as human would wear them for at least three years but, Alvin is a chipmunk and his teeth aren't that bad.

The reason why he got them is because he suffered an injury during a game of football at west Eastman high about a year ago. Someone had accidentally slammed their whole shoulder against him when he stupidly wasn't wearing a helmet.

Lucky for him, it wasn't a life threatening injury for him but a few tooth's were missing and a few were crooked after the accident.

Strangely the injury didn't hurt him right away, it started to hurt him months later.

Brittany giggles and kisses him on the cheek before saying "Let's wake up Luna before we head downstairs"

Alvin nods in agreement before the two hop to Luna's bed which is in the middle.

Brittany puts a paw on her shoulder and says

"Yoo-hoo Lee, good morning"

She giggles and shakes her shoulder for a few seconds

Slowly Luna opens her eyes to see the two. She covers her mouth and yawns before smiling at them.

"Good morning love birds, how are..."

All of a sudden as she was speaking, she starts to feel funny, her fur kinda puffs up and her tail curls in to a ball. She doesn't know why she's suddenly feeling like this but she wants to know how to make this feeling go away.

It isn't pain she's feeling, no this is something else that's suddenly torturing her. She thinks that perhaps she's been eating too much sugar which is possibly starting to affect her.

Alvin and Brittany notice that Luna is suddenly acting strange, they could see her eyes getting wide and hear her breathing hard.

"Luna, you feeling alright? You sound like you ran a marathon..."

Brittany worriedly mumbled

Luna sighs and looks at her and says

"Sorry for not greeting you two properly. I don't know why but I'm suddenly feeling... Unwell"

Then the funny feeling becomes worse, she swiftly looks at Alvin with a strange look on her face. She shakes her head to snap out of it before telling them

"I'm sorry again... You two can go ahead without me. I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash my face"

She digs her claws on her bed, she's beggining to realize why she's feeling like this. She knows that this is normal for all female chipmunks.

Alvin and Brittany look at each other, then without saying anything they walk to the doorway. Brittany takes one last look at her as she wonders what is her best friend thinking? Why is she acting strange?

Once they leave, Luna rubs her face before saying "Great, this is just great. Mating season has begun today for me, i had totally forgotten about this"

She glances at the calendar to see February the first. She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in her mind she's thinking "No I can't go near the boys, especially Alvin. I have to be at least a meter away from him, because his scent will make it worse for me" Luna nods and is determined to not lose control of her body. She knows it's not gonna be easy but she won't let herself give in even though she knows that mating season can last up to three months.

She knows she won't be able to ignore the feeling for even a week, she knows that it's gonna happen eventually. This is something she can't avoid it even if she tries. The urges are annoyingly a pain in the back.

In the meantime downstairs, the others are eating breakfast as they are excitedly speaking about tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I can't believe tomorrow we head to Japan. I'll have to start packing my bags today, I'll take all my makeup, all of my clothes, my blankets, oh oh, those new shoes I bought, and my new-"

"Brittany, we're gonna be there for about a month, we're not gonna stay there forever"

Alvin interrupted her before rolling his eyes, Brittany who's sitting across from him, glares at him and says "Still I'm gonna take all of my stuff with me just in case"

Dave chuckles but then gives his eldest son a stern look when he sees him putting something in his mouth.

"Alvin, no spit it out. How many times do I have to tell you, remember what the dentist said, no chewing gum and no crunchy food. Be patient in a few hours your braces will be removed"

Alvin is disappointed to hear that but obliges while Brittany chuckles. Suddenly Dave notices that someone still hasn't turned up so he asks

"Can one of you girls go check on Luna? She's starting to worry me"

Just as the girls are gonna reply, they hear and see Luna coming from the stairs. Everyone else sees her to.

"Never mind here she comes"

Dave said before smiling at her and saying

"Good morning Luna, your breakfast is right there. It's waffles and almond milk with an apple"

Luna smiles and thanks him but then stops in her tracks when she notices that there is only one empty seat. She could see her food from where she's standing.

She nervously bites her bottom lip as she stares at the empty seat that's between Simon and... Alvin.

She could feel her heart beating fast when she looks at the red clad who is eating with a bored look on his face. She could almost smell and feel his scent.

She holds her breath and quickly grabs her plate before approaching Eleanor who's sitting between Brittany and Jeanette.

"Hey Ellie sorry for asking this but, could we switch... You know"

Luna secretly points at the empty seat between the boys. Eleanor gives her a questioning look but obliges.

"Okey dokie"

Eleanor grabs her plate and walks to the other seat. Luna smiles gratefully at her for letting her take the seat.

The boys didn't notice that Luna didn't sit between them but, Dave did notice. The man raises an eyebrow but shrugs. He doesn't think much of it.

A few minutes later everyone is done eating breakfast so each goes to the kitchen to put their plate in the sink. After everyone does that, they head to the car because Dave is gonna take them to the mall.

However one of them isn't feeling like going anywhere, so they approach Dave who's locking the door to the house.

"Dave... Could I stay home. I'm not feeling too good and I'm still not use to being in public around other humans"

Dave looks at her worriedly and nods. He understands and doesn't ask any questions.

"Okay, but call me if you want anything, you know what my number is"

Dave told her before unlocking and opening the door before gently rubbing her head.

Brittany notices that Luna is going back inside the house so she approaches Dave and says

"Dave? What's wrong with Luna?"

The man looks at her and says

"She told me she's not feeling well so I'm letting her stay home"

Brittany sighs and goes inside to catch up with her. She sees her going up the stairs.

Brittany asks her what she's feeling but all Luna tells her is that she's having a stomach ache. Surprisingly Brittany believes her but then says

"Oh well, I'm gonna ask one of my sisters if they can stay with you. I would stay with you but Alvin needs me to be there for him when his braces are being removed. He told me he wants me to accompany him this time. I think he hates going to the dentist"

Luna gives her a small smile and says

"Thanks but you don't have to tell-"

"Don't worry I'm sure one of them will say yes"

Brittany interrupted her before dashing towards the door. Luna sighs and chuckles.

About a minute later

Dave had left with the chipmunks but... Two of the Chipettes didn't go. When Brittany asked her sisters if one of them could stay and keep Luna company, they both gladly decided to stay. They told their boyfriends why they weren't going and the boys understood.

Jeanette and Eleanor who stop wave at the car that just disappeared from view, head inside to look for Luna.

Meanwhile upstairs in the shared room, the girl with the silver eyes is reading a magazine about fashion that Brittany gave her however her mind is somewhere else. The poor girl is having a hard time controlling her urges to mate.

"Knock, knock"

She heard someone speak so she glances at the door and sees Jeanette and Eleanor walking in with worried looks on their faces. She smiles at them and tells them.

"Hey girls, thanks for deciding to stay with me but, I wanna know why though"

Jeanette and Eleanor giggle after hearing such silly question. They approach her and sit on the sides of the bed.

"Luna, you're more important than getting new clothes for the vacation. We'll just take the same clothes we use when performing. We don't mind"

Said Jeanette sympathetically

"Brittany and the boys also wanted to stay because they're worried about you but, we convinced them to go"

Added Eleanor

Luna anxiously hugs her magazine and thinks about the boys. Just thinking about the makes her fur puff up.

She looks at the sisters and says

"Thanks you two, now you probably noticed me acting funny since breakfast..."

Luna has a feeling they saw her looking at the boys with hungry looks when they were eating breakfast. Jeanette and Eleanor did saw her staring at the boys. They could tell that something wasn't right with Luna by looking closely at her body language.

Jeanette and Eleanor look at each other before curiously saying

"Yeah about that... We were gonna ask you-"

"I'm in heat girls"

She cut them off

"Huh? What do you mean you're..."

Eleanor covers her mouth as she gasps and in the meantime Jeanette who's concerned places a paw on her shoulder. They two realize that mating season has begun for Luna.

They remember Luna telling them that it starts a month early for her. They had forgotten.

"Oh Luna, we're so sorry. We didn't feel time going by fast. I can't believe its already February"

Jeanette rubs her shoulder gently and she feels bad for Luna. She knows that mating season are rough times for female chipmunks. She knows that it's gonna be hard for her friend to control the urges when the boys are around her.

Luna rubs her temples and replies

"You two know what that means, I can't go near the boys because I might not..."

Luna doesn't even wanna think about it. She knows that there could be consequences if she tries to do anything with one of them. She doesn't want to but her body won't stop begging until it gets what it wants.

Jeanette and Eleanor look at each other and whisper while Luna watches them.

Both of them nod in agreement before going to their own beds. Luna watches as they search for something and she wonders what they are looking for. She hears them mumbling but don't hear what they are saying.

Suddenly both girls approach Luna with something in their paws. As soon as she sees what they are holding, she tells them

"Girls, please you don't have to, I can deal with this-"

"Please Luna just accept it, have with you at all time, it will help you relax at least for a few days and maybe distract you from the desire to you know what"

Jeanette cut her off before handing her one of Simon'a sweater.

"But this isn't fair for you-"

"No buts Luna, now here take this, it belongs to Theodore don't worry, I have an extra one for him"

This time Eleanor cut her off before handing her one of her boyfriends blankets. Luna accepts both items but feels guilty because she feels like she's taking something that isn't hers.

"Girls please listen you really don't-"

Unfortunately for her she's interrupted again.

"Luna, we know you need these more than us. You bettet not be feeling guilty, oh and don't worry if Simon looks for this sweater, I'll explain everything to him. I'm sure he'll understand. He won't mind"

Luna looks at them and sighs as she realizes that she can't convince the two sisters. They won't take no for an answer.

Luna smiles and tells them from the bottom of her heart

"Girls, thanks a bunch, I don't know how I'm gonna repay you two and your boyfriends but, i promise I will"

Consequently Jeanette frowns when hearing her say that so she replies

"No, Luna you don't have to repay us. I'm sure Simon and Theodore would say the same. You are part of this family Luna, you don't have to repay us"

Eleanor agrees with her sister before saying

"Anyway why don't we go watch some tv and then go see a romantic movie I bought, I bet you'll love it. It's called little tears"

Luna nods and walks to the living room with them as she hugs and sniffs the sweater and the blanket. Both had the scents of Simon and Theodore, Luna smiles as she feels the hungry feeling in her body calming down.

Jeanette was right, both items can distract her from desiring to mate... However Luna knows that this won't work for the three months. She knows that her body will get use to their scents and eventually want to mate.

Meanwhile at Jackson's dental clinic

"AAAAAAH"

"Alvin for the last time, hold still while she removes your braces"

"But Britt, my back is killing me, I've been in this position for almost two hours now, i feel like my spine is gonna break in half"

"You'll be fine Alvin, but It's gonna hurt even more if you keep whining"

Brittany is holding Alvin's paw and caressing his hair at the same time. The two are inside a room while Dave and Alvin's brothers are outside waiting for them. Even they could hear Alvin's screams.

Brittany rolls her eyes prior to telling the dentist "Sorry for his rude behavior, he's probably getting on your nerves"

The dentist who's in her late forties, chuckles while carefully putting a mouth mirror in her patients mouth and holding cotton pliers to remove any parts that the braces might've left.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend isn't getting on my nerves"

The woman pinches his cheeks and tells her patient

"I'm almost done sweetheart, I just need to make sure that all of your teeth didn't get damaged by the braces"

Alvin just wants to scream in frustration but his throat is starting to hurt because he had been yelling and complaining about the pain in his back for two hours.

Finally fifteen minutes later...

The dentist is finally done so she tells Alvin that he's free to move. The red clad jumps from the seat and does a front flip and lands perfectly next to Brittany who playfully pats him on the back.

"There is your back all better now?"

Alvin smirks and at her and picks her up and walks to the door as she carries his girlfriend bridal style.

"YYYEP, oh and get a good look at these bad boys"

Brittany giggles as she sees him giving a sexy smirk, she's able to get a good look at his teeth now that the braces are gone.

"They look nice Alvie poo, now can you put me down before Dave sees us. He might get the wrong idea"

Brittany expects him to oblige but she's shocked when she feels him putting a paw inside her shirt to feel her abdomen.

She gives him a questioning look but Alvin doesn't even look at her. Instead he gently rubs around her belly button before seriously saying

"Britt... I've been thinking about us, our future. I know that mating season is next month for you and your sisters. My brothers and I already know. Anyway I want to know if we're gonna... You know"

Brittany sighs and looks the other way, worrying Alvin. Despite that they been together for a while, they still haven't mated but it could happen around the next three months.

Alvin puts her down and patiently waits for her to answer him. Brittany's back is facing him while she's thinking about her relationship with her boyfriend. She didn't think he would ask her this question right then and there.

Suddenly she feels him kiss her neck so she turns around to look at him.

"Listen, if you don't want to I understand. I mean I'm kinda nervous about the whole mating season thing and-"

"Alvin"

"Yes Britt?"

She slowly blinks before wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiles and says

"I think I'm ready to mate with you... No actually I know I'm ready... But, can we wait until we come back here from Japan because you know that we're probably gonna do lots of things and doing lots of movements while I carry our kits. I don't wanna risk getting sick while they're inside me... Soo can we wait?"

Alvin gently grabs her chin and places a kiss on her lips before saying

"Yes, of course Britt, we'll wait, we don't need to rush. When we come back, we'll have as many kits as we want"

Brittany giggles and says "You're gonna be great daddy Alvie poo"

Alvin chuckles and kisses her nose before saying

"And you're gonna be a sexy momma.. Whoa, I can only imagine how big your cute tummy will get"

Brittany rolls her eyes before playfully gently slapping him on the face. The two finally arrive at the waiting room to see Dave reading newspaper, Simon reading a book and Theodore sleeping with his mouth open.

About an hour later

Back at home, Jeanette, Luna and Eleanor are watching a movie, tears of joy are running their faces as they watch a man wearing a tuxedo kissing a woman wearing a wedding dress.

Jeanette rubs a handkerchief on her eyes, Eleanor squeals joyfully and Luna smiles warmly.

"Oh I love happy endings, I'm so glad Ron noticed in time that his now ex girlfriend was cheating on him. Him and Jennifer were made for each other"

Eleanor mumbled as she cleans her tears with her sleeve.

"I'm glad those two are happily together, they deserve each other"

Added Jeanette

Luna is about to say something as well however she changes her mind when she realizes that she needs to use the bathroom.

"Girls I'll be right back"

Jeanette and Eleanor nod as their eyes are glued to the tv.

Luna heads to the bathroom and when she gets there she does what she's supposed to do before she starts washing her paws.

Luna looks at the mirror to see herself but then she notices something that she finds interesting. She could see the reflection of a red basket.

She turns around and faces the basket, her hearts starts beating fast and it suddenly becomes difficult for her to let air in her lungs. Inside the basket is one of Alvin's sweaters with the big yellow A.

Luna bites her bottom lip and feels her urges to mate return. She mentally slaps herself for forgetting the stuff Jeanette and Eleanor let her borrow. She tries to look away and pretend she didn't notice it but, she knows she can't. She knows she can't fool her body.

"No, I can't, I won't give in, I won't give in, I won't give..."

Luna realizes that it's hopeless to keep fighting it, she knows she can't ignore it, therefore she runs on all fours towards the basket and grabs the red sweater.

Luna hugs it and takes a big sniff, and as soon as Alvin's scent enters her nose, she feels dizzy. She buries her claws on it while her tail wiggles uncontrollably. She takes another big sniff and this time her hunger becomes harder to control.

Simon's nor Theodore's scent combined didn't make her feel this amazing. Alvin's however is making her feel like she's floating with the stars.

If she could, Luna would sniff his scent all day and every day, however she knows that she has to get back to the living room or Brittany's sisters would question her.

Luna takes one last big sniff before slowly putting the sweater under her shirt. The feeling of guilt is slowly growing inside her but she couldn't help it. She couldn't control it. Luna thinks that if Brittany finds out about this, she might get upset.

She heads back to the living room and she mumbles again and again

"I'm so sorry Brittany, I feel like I've betrayed your trust and ruined our friendship"

Luna suddenly decides to go in to the shared room instead of the living room. She doesn't feel like continuing to watch tv, she just wants to be alone to think.

A few minutes later

Luna is in her bed hugging Alvin's sweater and thinking about the red clad when all of a sudden the door opens and someone who Luna didn't expecting to see right now comes in.

"Hiya Luna, feeling better?"

Alvin hops from the floor to her bed and approaches her.

Luna panics and quickly stands up and hides the sweater behind her back. Her sudden reaction to his entrance confuses him.

"Hey you okay? You don't seem to happy to see me"

Alvin informed her as he took steps closer to her while she takes steps backwards.

"No Alvin please don't come any closer because if you do I'll lose control of my..."

Alvin could hear her mumbling but cannot really hear the words she's saying. Now he's only standing foot away from her.

Luna keeps walking backward but then she stops and gasps when she feels her back touching the wall. While trying to not make eye contact with him, she says

"Please stay right there, don't come closer Alvin. I'm... I'm not in the mood to speak right now"

The red clad raises an eyebrow and thinks that she's mad at him. He crosses his arms and questions her

"But why? Did I do something to-"

"AAALLLLVVVIIIIIINNNNNN"

He's suddenly interrupted by Dave who's in the kitchen.

Alvin glances at the door and says

"Coming Dave"

He then looks back at Luna but doesn't say anything to her.

Alvin leaves the room and when he gets to the kitchen he says

"Yeah Dave?"

His adoptive father gives him an apologetic look and says "Sorry never mind, I thought you took my headphones without permission again. I found them under the couch, you can go now"

Alvin nods before going in to the living room to find his girlfriend speaking with her sisters. The three have concerned looks on their faces.

Alvin curiously approaches them and says "Hi ladies, what are ya talking about?"

The girls gasp and quickly Brittany replies

"Oh uh, about the... the weather yeah, we just love talking it right Jean? Ellie?"

Her sisters force a smile and reply

"Um uh yeah we sure do"

"That's right, we... we do"

Unfortunately for them Alvin doesn't believe them so he says

"The weather? Really Britt? You're a horrible liar"

He chuckles and adds

"But anyway, I wanted to talk to you... Alone"

Brittany looks at her sisters who give her concerned looks and says

"Alright let's go"

Alvin grabs her paw and takes her outside of the house, he makes sure that no one is in sight before turning to look at her.

Right as he opens his mouth, Brittany quickly says

"Wait, before you say anything Alvin, I want you to listen to me"

She sighs

"I think I know what you wanna talk about, it's about Luna isn't it?"

Alvin is surprised but replies honestly

"Yeah"

"My sisters told me why she didn't go with us, they talked to her. Luna... she's going through something we all go through as you get older"

Brittany sees him looking confused, this lets her know he doesn't understand what she's trying to say.

"Wha... What do you mean? Is she sick? Is she hurt?"

He confusingly questioned her

"No and no, she's just dealing with something that is hard to handle sometimes so don't be surprised if... She gets grumpy especially with you and your brothers"

Brittany informed him but still he isn't comprehending the words that are coming out of her mouth. To Alvin, she sounds like she's speaking another language.

Alvin glances at the window to his shared room to see the blinds shaking, he sighs and tells Brittany

"I went to go talk to her when we got here and... She didn't sound to happy to see me. She acted weird, like she was shaking and mumbling. She didn't even look at me in the eyes"

Brittany could tell his feelings were somewhat hurt so she kisses him on the cheek before saying

"Don't think she's mad at you Alvin, she's understandably not in the mood to speak to anyone, but at least we know she's not mad at any of us"

"Britt, I'm still confused, If she's not mad at me or any of us then why did she act nervous? She acted like I was gonna hurt her"

As the two keep chatting Luna, who's in the room is looking at them from the window. She's hugging Alvin's sweater as she sniffs it. She knows she and Brittany would have to talk sooner or later. She thinks that Alvin is probably talking to Brittany about her.

She knows that Brittany will ask her questions and this scares her however what scares Luna more is Brittany finding out that she has one of her boyfriends sweaters with her.

Meanwhile back outside

"She's in what?"

"She's in heat Alvin"

Brittany told him with a sad smile.

"How is she in heat? I remember I left the air conditioner on, it should be on max power"

"No Alvin no, I mean that Luna is in need of male affection, her body won't stop demanding it and even when it does get it, it will want more and more"

Brittany told him and finally he understands, finally it hit him. The red clad's jaw drops as he remembers how Luna acted in the morning when he and Brittany woke her up.

She must've been craving for it since then, no wonder she acted weird when he went to their shared room to talk to her.

Alvin glances back at the window to again see the blinds shaking before saying

"Oh i see, so what's why she didn't wanna go with us. She didn't wanna be near me or my brothers because she could've done something to one of us"

He glances at Brittany and adds

"It's not her fault though"

Brittany agrees with him and says

"I know, it's something she can't control. Every female goes through that however the only thing that makes her different from me and my sisters is that mating season will always start a month early for her before it's our time to go through it"

Alvin who is astonished replies

"Dang, then today is her first day of..."

Brittany nods

"Um... Anyway my brothers and I will try to keep our distance from her because I know our presence will make it harder for her to... You know"

Alvin told her as he heads back inside however, Brittany doesn't reply, instead quietly watches him leave.

Now that she's alone, she glances at the window to see Luna looking down at her. She smiles and waves at Luna who smiles and waves back.

Brittany sighs and goes back inside, as she thinks about talking to Luna later. She doesn't do it right now because she thinks it's best to let Luna have some alone time.

A few hours later

The sun is begging to set, the sky is turning orange and the temperature is dropping a bit. The adoptive father Dave Seville is finishing making dinner so he shouts

"Hey everybody dinner is almost done, you can sit at the table now"

"Okay Dave"

Everyone replied in unison

Soon you could them hear coming from the stairs, almost everyone goes in the dinning room to wait for Dave. The only one that is missing is Luna who hasn't come out of the shared room since the morning. She doesn't dare going near the boys even though she's actually hungry.

Dave who comes out of the kitchen with plates in his hands, notices that someone is missing. He carefully places all of the plates on the table before worriedly saying

"Where is Luna? Don't tell me she's still upstairs. She's been up there since morning"

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor nervously look at each other while the boys pretend to look surprised like Dave. A few minutes ago, Alvin had told his brothers about Luna's behavior and they perfectly comprehended.

Simon and Theodore even told Jeanette and Eleanor that Luna can borrow any of their clothes whenever she needs them. They took the news maturely.

Dave looks at his watch prior to grabbing a plate and saying

"I hope she's feeling okay, I don't want her to go hungry so I'm gonna bring her, her pla-"

"Wait... I'll take it to her Dave... I need to speak with her anyway"

Brittany interrupted him before anxiously smiling. Dave looks at her and says

"Oh... Okay here"

He hands her the plate and then watches as she leaves. Dave puts his hands on his hips as he thinks "Something must be wrong with her, so I'll speak with her when everyone else is getting ready for bed" Dave then sits on his chair and starts to eat with the other chipmunks.

In the meantime upstairs in the chipmunks room, Luna is laying on her back as she stares at the ceiling. Unsurprisingly she's wearing Alvin's sweater even though it's not that cold. She's actually boiling in it but, it's been helping her forget about her urges to mate.

"Oh I'm impressed I was able to resist it when Alvin spoke to me earlier. Gosh I almost gave in, poor Alvin, he must think I'm a weirdo now. I hope he doesn't..."

Suddenly she hears someone coming to the room, she hopes that it's not the red clad. Luna quickly covers herself with her blanket and pretends to be sleeping while the door opens.

Brittany comes in and closes the door before looking at Luna, she sighs and doesn't let her eyes deceive her. Brittany smiles and says "Luna, I know you're not asleep so please open your eyes"

Luna curses in her mind before opening her eyes to look at her best friend. She tries to put on a good smile and says "Hey Britt... Is everything alright?"

Brittany chuckles and says

"I should be the one asking you that"

Luna who is nervousness chuckles and slowly pulls the blanket with her.

"Soo... My sisters told me that, this month is gonna be rough for you... They reminded me that mating season started today for you"

Luna squeezes her blanket and replies with a shaky voice

"Uh huh"

"I just want you to know that... If you need any of Alvin's clothes that could help you relax, let me know. My sisters told me that you were using Simon and Theodore's belongings. I think that, that isn't enough"

Luna could not believe her ears, is Brittany being serious right now? Would she allow her to borrow some of the red clad's sweaters? Luna has a look of disbelief which Brittany notices.

"Wait, time out, hold on a minute, really? Would you really let me..."

Brittany smiles and nods

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be able to distract yourself with the other boys belongings so I thought of telling you that I'm okay with you borrowing some of Alvin's things. Oh by the way, all of the boys know about this, but don't worry they understood"

A big grateful smile appears on Luna's face, she removes the blanket and gives Brittany a big hug, she could almost lift her from the ground.

The sweater she's wearing is now in view, Brittany sees it.

"Oh, thanks Britt, you don't know grateful I am girl, and tell Alvin I said thanks"

Brittany chuckles and feels herself touching the bed again.

"You're welcome, and don't worry I'll let him know what you said"

Luna again thanks her however she then unexpectedly starts to do something that surprises Brittany.

Luna slowly starts to sniff Brittany like a curious puppy, she gently grabs her arms and lifts them to sniff around her ribs and forearms. In the meantime Brittany doesn't know what to say or think as she feels Luna sniffing her from her chest to her neck.

Brittany squeaks in surprise when she feels an arm wrapping around her waist. Luna brings her closer and still keeps sniffing her.

A minute goes by and finally Luna releases her before laughing and feeling awkward.

"Sorry I... Couldn't help it, your scent kinda smells like Alvin's, it's like mixed with your scent, It smells nice"

Brittany chuckles and feels dumb for never noticing that whenever Alvin and her are near each other, some of his scent stays with her and some of her scent stays with him.

Brittany who likes the compliment replies

"Why thank you, we were hugging and kissing earlier, he just can't keep his paws off me"

Both of them chuckle

"I gotta go back now, here's your plate. Eat it okay"

Brittany hands her the plate and hugs her before walking to the doorway

"Awesome sweater by the way"

She doesn't let Luna reply, she giggles before heading back downstairs to the dinning room.

The next day

Julie had called Dave to tell him that she and Toby can't go to Japan with them because she had a family emergency. Dave understood and told bye to her and Toby.

Anyway at the Seville home, everyone is in a rush, especially Dave because they might miss the flight to Japan. Everyone had woken up late, everyone even Dave had forgotten to turn on their alarm clocks. Everyone quickly puts whatever clothes they find laying around and put them in their suit cases.

Dave hears a car honking so he glances out the window, his eyes almost pops out, he realizes their ride is outside. That means that...

Dave looks at his watch before yelling

"Everyone, the taxi is here. We have to be at the airport in ten minutes or we'll miss our flight so go get in now"

"Okay Dave"

All of the chipmunks dash outside towards the vehicle, while Dave locks the door. After doing that the man runs to the car and gets in

"Los Angeles international airport, please drive as fast as you can because we have a flight to catch"

The taxi driver looks at his rear view mirror to look at Dave and says

"As you wish sir"

The taxis speeds away and almost rams one of the neighbors mailbox. The driver didn't give anyone time to put on their seat belts.

Ten minutes later...

People are staring at a group of chipmunks traveling in the arms of a man who's running like a maniac. There are alot of people in the way so the man keeps bumping and unintentionally stepping on people's toes.

"Excuse you"

"Watch it buddy"

"Ugh how rude"

"Slow down man"

Meanwhile the man who's Dave Seville is apologizing as he keeps running

"Sorry, excuse me, pardon me, my bad"

Dave looks at his watch and gasps before running even faster. He impressed himself that he could run this fast. He could probably win a race against younger people.

"I swear, if we miss this flight I will..."

A few minutes later

The inside is filling up with people, it's almost hard for them to find their seats but, luckily they find them. Dave sighs in relief and mumbles

"Thank god we made it in time"

He doesn't even put away his and the chipmunks luggage. He just sits and breaths loudly with the chipmunks in his arms.

Alvin who's the closest to his adoptive fathers mouth, gags and covers his nose and says "Oh man Davey boy, you need breath mints"

Theodore chuckles and Simon says "Let's let him rest, he didn't sleep last night because he was busy packing his bags"

Theodore and Alvin nod in a agreement.

Meanwhile the girls are already putting their luggage under their seats. They don't have to put them in the overhead bin because theirs are small.

Back with the boys, they're now putting their own belongings under their seats and after doing that, they look at Dave's bags and sigh.

"There's no way us three can lift those huge bags, we'll break our backs"

Theodore taps his finger on his chin and says

"Hmm, the girls could help us lift them-"

"Wait, let's ask on of the flight attendants if they can put the bags up there for us"

Alvin cut off Theodore before calling one of the flight attendants.

"Alvin, why don't we just try to put them under the... Never mind"

Simon shakes his head as he watches his brother putting on a charming smirk while talking to one of the employees.

"Hey cutie, could you give us a hand with those bags over there? Our human friend is to lazy to put them in the overhead bin"

The woman who's in her mid twenties chuckles and obliges

"Why sure homeboy"

Alvin takes her to where the others are and points at the bags. The woman gladly puts the bags above the seats before looking at Alvin and saying

"There they're all in"

Alvin thanks her and winks at her

"Much appreciated, by the way I'm Alvin Seville, lead singer of the chipmunks and-"

"Boyfriend of Brittany who's the lead singer of the Chipettes, that's me. So nice to meet you"

Alvin is cut off by Brittany who pinches his ear and puts on a fake smile

The woman's smile however disappears when seeing the chipette and says

"Um... cool. I have to get back to work, nice meeting you Alvin and you to Brittley"

She then leaves but not before winking at the red clad. Brittany watches her with a disgusted look on her face, "It's Brittany, not Brittley. That chick is wearing so much lipstick that she resembles the joker"

She then faces Alvin and gives him a mean look, Alvin nervously smiles and says "Britt I was only being friendly with her, don't assume-"

"Of course Alvin I believe you"

She turns and let's her ponytail slap him on the face before walking away. Alvin knew she didn't mean it, he knows she doesn't believe him.

He sighs and mumbles "She'll get over it, besides I wasn't really in to that girl. She's human for crying out loud"

Alvin really is faithful to Brittany and would never even think of cheating on her even though he flirts with other girls. Usually Brittany doesn't mind that he flirts with human girls, she knows he would never date one. If a chipmunk would do that, it would be weird.

Meanwhile Brittany sits on her seat which is next to Luna who's half asleep and says "Oh Alvie poo I love you so much"

A few hours later

"Welcome to Japan, please make sure you have all of your belongings with you, we are not responsible if anything that belongs to you goes missing, please watch your step as you exit plane, and thank you for riding with us"

Dave who has all of the chipmunks in his arms and amazingly holding all of the bags at the same time, carefully walks out of the plane.

A few minutes later, he stands on the side of the road and quickly waves at a cab. The driver sees him and stops the car.

Dave opens the door and let's all of the chipmunks get inside first before he gets in.

"どこに行きたいですか"

Dave doesn't understand what the driver said so he takes out a card and points at it.

"Take me to this hotel, I heard it's one of the best ones Japan has"

The driver looks at the card and he doesn't understand what it says because it's written in English. However he has seen the logo in the card before, now he realizes where the customer wants to go. He looks back at Dave and nods. The car starts to move.

About forty minutes later

They arrive at their destination, therefore the taxi driver glances at Dave and asks about the fare

"ここにいます, それはドルになります"

Dave hands him a hundred dollar bill and a second later the driver hands him back the change before creepily smiling and saying

"Have a lovely day American friend"

Dave's stunned and doesn't reply. The driver did know English. Dave forces a smile before getting out of the cab. "That was weird"

The elderly woman behind the desk hands him a clipboard that the guest needs to sign before gesturing another hotel employee to carry the bags and to take the guest to his room.

Dave signs the clipboard and then hands it back before looking at the other employee who's holding his bags.

"This way sir"

He follows the employee while all of the chipmunks are admiring the inside of the luxurious hotel. There are portraits of the great wave off kanagawa, the princess from the land of porcelain and even portraits of the current and all former prime ministers. Also there are Japanese and US flags in the hallways.

"Wow I love the decor here, it looks like a palace"

"You can say that again, it's pretty in here"

"Wow Ellie look, the tiles are so shiny"

"You're right they are Theo"

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor are admiring the hotel in the meantime, Alvin and Brittany are looking at Luna worriedly. They have noticed that Luna hasn't said a word since they came from the airport. They can tell that something is bothering her.

Luna could feel some eyes on her but doesn't look back at whoever is looking at her. She pretends to be entertained by her surroundings to show that she's okay. Luna doesn't want them to worry about her.

When arrive, the hotel employee opens the door to one of the guest rooms and holds it open while Dave goes inside with the chipmunks still in his arms. The sight of the inside amazes them, there are two king size beds, one twin XL bed, a small aquarium tank filled with beautiful rare types of fish, a big sofa and other luxurious stuff.

None of them thought that the room would look this... Expensive... Ish however even if it is, Dave is still willing to pay a lot for it because he wants the boys and the girls to have a good time. He wants them to enjoy their reward for working hard both in school and in front of thousands, and most importantly because he loves all of the chipmunks.

Dave looks at the hotel employee and thanks him before handing him tip. The employee nods and leaves the room.

Dave gently puts the chipmunks on one of the beds before smiling proudly and telling them

"So what do you think? It's one of the best hotels in this country, expensive but worth it"

Although everyone, loves the hotel so far, they look at Dave with sad expressions on their faces.

Dave who thinks they dislike the hotel, worriedly says

"Hey, why the long faces? You all don't like it?"

The boys cannot find the right words to use to let Dave know that they do like the hotel however, they don't think it's fair that only he pays.

The girls feel the same as the boys, they would've gadly accepted to stay at any hotel. They know that Dave works hard and rarely has time and money for vacations.

"This place is beautiful, we like it but..."

Dave's smile disappears as his heart begins to crack, he prepares himself for what he's about to hear.

"But what?"

"Dave you didn't have to get this hotel for us, we would've been happy with any hotel in Japan, as long we're together, this vacation will be fun and relaxing. Whether if we would spend it on a hotel or darkest cave, we would still be grateful. Spending time with each other is more important"

Jeanette finishes and the other girls and the boys even Alvin who would usually complain about not getting something more... Accommodating. A place that wouldn't make him feel like he's out of place.

However this time he would've accepted any place like the others, believe it or not the red clad has matured over the years. His relationship with Brittany, has made him grow up a bit.

Anyway, Dave who has a tear doing down his cheek tells them softly

"I... Girls... Boys... I thought that we deserve this. Yes I know I don't usually do these type of things for you but, I think that you all deserve this. We've all worked hard and hadn't gone on vacation in a while so... This hotel came to my mind. I don't care if I'll be broke for a few days, all of you deserve this, you earned this"

Everyone look at each other and somehow know what the others think, everyone is thinking the same. They have a plan.

They glance back at Dave and smile back. Dave rubs their heads before saying "Anyway I'm gonna order food from room service before unpacking all of our bags. Try not to cause any trouble okay"

The man heads to the phone, while the chipmunks begin to chat.

"Boys, call me crazy but I know what you're all thinking. We want to do it for Dave as well. We will perform to earn some money, we'll use it to pay for our vacation, are we all in?"

Brittany asked them with her paw extended, the others make a circle and put their paws in the middle on top of Brittany's

"Oh yes"

"Hell yeah"

"Absolutely"

"Yep yep"

"Count me in"

"I sure am"

"Oh yeah"

Everyone decides to perform, Brittany tells them when and where they could do it. The girls and the boys now have a plan. They know the time and place where they could do it.

"Alright everyone it's decided, we'll do it there on that day around dinner time because that's when a lot of people show up"

All of a sudden, Luna takes a few steps back as she groans and crosses her arms, everyone else stare at her worriedly. The Chipettes know what caused Luna to do that, they know that she couldn't be near the boys.

Also they had noticed that when they put their paws in the middle, Alvin's paw was on top of hers. Poor Luna felt like electricity went through her whole arm.

Her heart was and still is beating fast as she blushes. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Hey are you okay Luna?"

"Huh, uh um yeah yeah I'm fine. Just feeling chilly"

Luna replied however the others don't really believe and Luna knows this. It was a lame lie.

She sighs and says

"Soo... I'm gonna go take a long hot bath before turning in, see you later everyone"

As she heads to the bathroom, she hears "Wait, aren't you gonna eat dinner?

Eleanor questioned her

Luna glances at her and tiredly smiles and says "I'm not really hungry"

"Ooh I see"

Eleanor then says

"Wait, i think I'll take a bath to, it might ease this painful headache that I have"

She approaches Luna who smiles and nods. The two make their way to the bathroom but then they stop when they hear

"Wait for me, I feel like doing the same as well"

Jeanette informed them before skipping to them. The three girls then look at Brittany to see her hugging with Alvin. Luna who can barely keeps her eyes open due to feeling tired, questions her

"What about you Brittany? You coming with us?"

"Alright sure, not a bad idea. It is kinda cold anyway so a hot bath does sounds nice"

Brittany kisses Alvin on the cheek before approaching them. Just as they head to the bathroom door, they hear one of the boys saying

"I think I'll join you ladies in second"

"I don think so"

Dave who is done talking on the phone, gives Alvin a stern look. The girls except Brittany and Luna who giggle, roll their eyes.

The red clad's brothers shake their heads as they watch their eldest brother smiling nervously.

"Aww come on Dave, I thought we're family, so as a family we can take can baths together like-"

"No"

"But-"

"Nope"

"What if"

"Absolutely not"

Finally the red clad gives up, he sighs and mumbles something that no one hears.

Dave looks at the girls and tells them "I let yall know when dinner gets here girls, oh try not to leave a mess, we don't want the staff to get mad at us for having an indoor pool"

He chuckles and the girls chuckle to prior to nodding. They go in to the bathroom and close and lock the door.

Meanwhile the boys look at each other with bored looks. They were gonna ask Dave if they could play a game like uno with him but they change their mind when they are surprised to see him laying on one of the king size beds with his eyes closed. Stunningly Dave had fallen asleep in less than a minute.

"We should let him rest, he's exhausted"

Simon said before approaching one of his bags. He opens it and takes out a book before sitting on one of the beds.

Alvin looks at his brother like he's holding a corpse instead of a book, he is disgusted to see him holding that thing.

"You can't be serious Si, you're gonna read a book when you can do fun things like, exploring the hotel, or even spying on the girls"

A smirk then appears on his face, his brothers know that when he smirks like that, he's up to no good.

Simon glares at his older brother and replies

"Don't even think about it Alvin because, if Dave suddenly wakes up and sees that you're being a peeping tom, he'll harshly punish you"

Theodore also tries to reason with his older brother

"Simon's right Alvin, do you really wanna risk getting grounded during our vacation? If you do then don't be complaining later that you didn't get to have fun here"

Alvin looks at both of his brothers with a fake hurt look and replies

"Guys, who or what do you take me for? A creep? I wouldn't really do something like that, I have boundaries you know"

Theodore who sits on a chair and turns on the tv, looks at Simon who doesn't believe the red clad, he knows that Alvin isn't being truthful.

Alvin notices that funny look Simon's giving him which makes him smile. Behind the poker face is a liar Simon thought

"Okay look, I admit I would maybe spy on Brittany..."

Simon raises an eyebrow

"And maybe on Luna as well if I wasn't with Brittany but, I honestly wouldn't do the same to your gf Jeanette or Eleanor, those two are like sisters to me"

This time he is being honest and Simon and even Theodore actually believe him now.

The red clad sighs and looks at the clock on the wall.

"Anyway, I'll see you fellas later"

Again he smirks and heads to the door but then he has to stop to answer Simon's question.

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

"To where?"

"..."

"To where?"

"Out"

"I know you are but where are you going?"

"Out"

"Alvin, I'm not playing, tell me where you're going before or I-"

"Iamgonnaexploreeverypartofthishotelbyenow"

Alvin replied and before Simon could reply, his brother quickly opens the door and leaves.

Theodore and Simon look at each other with surprised looks. None of them speak as they look back at the door, they hope that their eldest brother would change his mind and come back in.

However after waiting for a minute, they realize that Alvin must be long gone by now.

"Oh I'm so dumb, I should've went with him, he could get lost or get himself in to trouble"

Theodore places a paw on his shoulder and says "Simon, you know how stubborn he is, even if you went him, I don't think he would've listened to you. Besides Dave and the girls, especially Jeanette would be worried that you've gone out but didn't tell any of us. Don't worry about Alvin, I'm sure he'll get bored of looking around and come back here. You'll see"

Simon rubs his temples and thinks that Theodore is right. Even he needed some good advice once in a while.

Simon gives him a brotherly pat on the shoulder and says "I hope you're right, boy if Dave notices that our brother went out without permission, he'll be in big trouble"

Theodore chuckles and nods in agreement.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, the girls are giggling and chatting, as they take their time taking a bath. This time there is no mess all over the floor. They know they can't do that here because if they do, the staff might notice and won't be happy about it. The water in the sink, is so warm that it had created a fog in the bathroom.

The Chipettes are passing around a small bottle of shampoo that they have been using as a microphone. Each of them had sang a song that they would sing if one day they would sing solo.

Now it is Luna's turn, so Brittany hands her the bottle before saying

"Come on, let us hear you Lee, we've never heard you sing"

Jeanette and Eleanor smile and begin to chant her name. Brittany also joins them.

Luna shyly nods and before she begins she tells them "My boyfriend, use to sing this song for me whenever we watched the sunset together, I hope you all like it" The owner of the song is Playahitty.

You are holding her so tight

Finally she's yours

The summer's giving you more

And everything's alright

Now your full lips are meeting

What an adventure is

You're gonna tell your best friends

You're gonna wake up singin'

The Chipettes are fascinated as they watch and hear her beautiful singing, her eyes sparkle.

The summer is magic

Is magic

Oh oh oh

The summer is magic

You have to imagine

Imagine

Oh oh oh

The summer is magic

In the disco hours after

She waves her hands no speech

She gets you with her from the beach

And burst into laughter

Sad tears are begging by to sting her eyes, memories of her boyfriend are making her heart crack.

She is dancing with the dee jay

You fix yourself a drink

And so what do you think?

Ain't it a lovely day?

The summer is magic

Is magic

Oh oh oh

The summer is magic

You have to imagine

Imagine

Oh oh oh

The summer is magic

Summer is a magic thing live it happy don't be tragic

Is it logic that you want it

Try to catch it play it magic

Luna is singing this song with her heart and soul, each day's that goes by she misses her family, her mother, father, twin brother, boyfriend and other friends. Her heart gets more cracks as she continues to sing.

Summer is a magic thing sing it loudly do not panic

Try to sing it don't be tragic

Live it happy summer tragic

The summer is magic

Is magic

Luna hugs herself as she remembers the good times she spent with her loved ones, she remembers the warm hugs they gave her, she misses those, she misses seeing their smiling faces. She misses then a lot.

The Chipettes loudly clap and whistle and tell Luna

"That"

"Was"

"Amazing"

The Chipettes said to her and Luna blushes and thanks them.

"I glad you all like it, it's an old song from the 90s, it's my favorite"

Again Luna thanks them as the Chipettes tell her that she should join their group. They want her to be a member of the Chipettes.

"Please, thinks about it Luna, Dave, the boys and the fans would agree with us. We would love it if you accept"

Brittany told her sisters also want Luna to join them to. However Luna still hasn't decided. She squeezes the small bottle while saying

"I'll... Think about girls, I'm still getting use to being near humans so, I might take long"

She hates to disappoint them but; it isn't her fault. She's still not comfortable being close to a bunch of humans.

However the Chipettes smile and tell her to take her time because they understood. Luna will let them know when she feels ready.

"Oh by the way... I've been wondering, how is day two for you?"

Luna gives Eleanor a confused look but then realizes what she means

"Ooh, mating season? It's been rough for me. It's not easy to resist the thoughts and the feeling you have in you... As days will go by, it will get harder for me to control it. I might get cranky with everyone"

The Chipettes glance at each other, thinking that perhaps it won't be so rough for her because they're on vacation. She'll be to distracted to notice. However they know that eventually she would give in. It's something you can't resist for months.

"Ooh, now I know why you acted strangely when we were with the boys about twenty minutes ago"

Brittany informed her before beginning to wash off the shampoo on her hair.

Luna sighs and nods.

Meanwhile with a certain red clad

He has been walking around, observing and admiring everything he sees, he's visited the pool, he's visited the restaurant and now he's entering a casino that's inside of the hotel.

His jaw drops as he watches his surroundings, he doesn't even blink once despite that his eyes are getting itchy.

"Holy nuts, look at this place, it reminds me of home, it reminds me of Las Vegas, dang I love Japan"

There are slot machines, poker, blacjacks, all theses type of games are available to play if you have money and patience.

Alvin continues to walk while turning his head to look at everything that's in sight, he couldn't stop admiring this place. He then looks at his sweater and blushes embarrassingly.

"Gosh, everyone here is wearing suites and just looking nicely dressed while lame Alvin is wearing a simple sweater, that's great. I love feeling out of place"

He sarcastically mumbles to himself as he enters an area where guests aren't allowed to go in. He didn't notice a "Employees only" sign above the double doors he went through.

Alvin is in a room that has tv monitors and a bunch of buttons everywhere. This place reminds him of Simon's lab. He begins to sweat anxiously after realizing that he's in the room that shows all of the cameras in the hotel. He now knows that he shouldn't be there.

He cautiously walks backwards silently however, all of his fur stands up when he feels his back touching something or someone. Poor Alvin has been caught, he knows that if he gets in trouble for going inside the office, Dave will be furious.

All of a sudden, whoever is standing behind him puts a taser on his back and say

"まあまあまあ、誰かが彼らの好奇心に彼らを最大限に活用させました。彼らはあえて私のオフィスにやって来て、誰が何を知っているのか？ここで何してるの？あなたは従業員ではありません"

Alvin chuckles nervously and puts his paws in the air and replies

"Uh, sorry I don't speak Japanese"

The individual standing behind him, blinks a few times before saying

"I said, someone has let their curiosity get the best of them. They dare come in to my office to do who knows what? What are you doing here boy? You're a guest, not an employee"

Alvin is shocked that whoever is behind him can speak English to, and he starts to wonder who this person is. Something about them is making him feel happy but he doesn't know why. He doesn't know this person but is still happy to feel their presence.

Alvin doesn't reply so whoever is behind him continues to speak

"Not talking huh, well then when you're done explaining why you're here, you can go pack your bags and leave before i call security-"

"Wait... You wouldn't do that would you? I mean... Call me crazy but I think I know who you are"

The individual gives him a perplexed look and is starting to lose their patience. They get ready to pull the trigger to take the red clad down.

"I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to stall for time, you think you can just simply walk away without giving a good explanation to why came here"

The individual chuckles before saying

"Stupid boy, now turn around and walk towards the door as you tell me why you're here. If you try to do anything funny, I swear to god I will not hesitate to tase you"

Alvin obliges and slowly turns around to look at this person. He is suddenly not scared anymore. He... is insanely smiling, as he gets a good look at the individual in front of him.

Pointing a taser that has a red feather attached to it, at him is not a human... It's a female chipmunk that is taller than him, she's almost as tall as Simon. She is wearing the same uniform as the hotel employees, but she is wearing a headset which is something that the others aren't wearing. Her eyes are brown and her fur is lighter than Alvin's.

Alvin slowly lowers his paws down but doesn't let his eyes leave her. His sudden action surprises her but still she stands her ground and warns him.

"Hey, I'm not playing, raise your paws and start walking and talking or I'll inflict 50,000 volts of electricity in you"

The red clad doesn't obey her, instead of doing what she says, he puts a paw on the taser gun and gently pushes it down. He knows that this female chipmunk is harmless, he knows that she wouldn't even hurt a fly, he knows who she is.

He knows her...

The female chipmunk looks in to his eyes and wonders "Why? Why can't I pull the trigger? Why can't I stun him? He's touching the only thing I could use to defend myself however I'm doing nothing about it"

She tries to move her paws however they are frozen. Her weapon is now pointing at the ground but then she let's it go. The taser gun lands on the ground.

She gasps, as images of those golden eyes and that familiar smirk appear on her mind. Images of another female chipmunk holding a kit in her arms appear on her mind. She had seen those before. Also when she felt him touch her paw, she felt something she felt years ago.

She remembers the feeling, She now realizes that she has seen and spoken to this chipmunk sometime in her life.

"Al...vin? I... You... When..."

The red clad chuckles and says "It's good to see you again Sarah"

A huge smile appears on her face and she widely opens her arms and hugs him, tightly squeezing the air out of his lungs. She could feel a few tears going down her cheeks.

"Oooh, oh my gosh, Alvin I can't believe it's you, oh I'm so sorry for almost hurting you. How you been? How are your brothers? Where have you boys been all these years? Gosh I have so many questions for you"

She chuckles while squeezing him like ketchup, Alvin who is hugging her back, pats her repeatedly on her shoulder and gasps to show her that he can't breath.

Sarah let's go of him and says

"Hehe, sorry my bad Alvin"

He looks at her and smiles

"It's cool cool, I'm so happy to see you Sarah, I didn't think I would see you again. The last time we spoke was when I was a few days old"

Sarah playfully pinches his cheeks and says

"You don't know how happy I am to see you to, gosh I remember when you were just a baby, I sang lovely lullabies as I held you in my arms, my goodness time sure does fly"

Alvin blushes embarrassingly as she feels her placing kisses all over his face.

"Ah hahaha, Sarah I missed you so much to but... I have a girlfriend who can get jealous if she sees kiss marks on my face"

Sarah discontinues prior to gasping loudly, she looks at him with wide eyes and questions him

"Girlfriend? My baby Alvin has a girlfriend? What's her name?"

Again he blushes and replies

"Brittany, we've been together for a year and a half, she can sometimes act like a drama queen but she is the love of my life. We were made for each other"

"Wow, that's great, I'm so happy for you, gosh I still can't believe you're standing in front of me. I hope I'm not dreaming"

Sarah replies and giggles plus looking at him up and down, from top to bottom.

"My goodness, look at you you've grown, no wonder It took me long to recognize you. Mmm so handsome as well"

The red clad again blushes and smiles and replies

"You, still look like the same Sarah I knew, you don't look to have aged a day. If I didn't know you, I would've thought you're around my age"

Sarah giggles and playfully fans herself before saying

"Thanks, lots of others say that to, I feel blessed for looking younger than my age. Anyhow, how are your brothers? I bet they've grown to"

"Oh they're good, Simon is still uptight and boring and Theodore is still the old Theodore. They also have girlfriends, their names are Jeanette and Eleanor"

Sarah gives him a surprised look and imagines what Simon and Theodore look like now.

She excitedly giggles and replies

"Oh my goodness, I feel like I traveled through time, I remember the good old days when your mother and father went out to look for food for the winter, I was in charge of feeding and keeping an eye on you boys"

Suddenly she remembers something else that she use to do every time the chipmunks parents left.

"I remember those cold nights, I would sit near the chimney, while you three were in my arms, slurping on my givers"

Alvin gets red and quickly looks away making Sarah chuckle uncontrollably.

"Hehehe, remember those nights Alvin? You boys, especially you didn't like eating the same foods every night and your mother knew this"

Sarah picks up her weapon and puts it in her gun holder before continuing to tell him a story that embarrasses him

"She was usually the one that nursed you boys however, when she and her husband had to go look for food at nights for the winter, she always assigned me to do it"

Alvin who wouldn't stop blushing covers his face with both of his paws in the meantime Sarah doesn't stop chuckling.

"Oh no why did you have to bring that up? I was hoping you forgot about all that"

The woman shakes her head and playfully pinches an ear.

"Nope, now you know I have not. Oh I even remember you naming-"

"Oh no, please don't remind me"

"Nursies, that's the name you gave my givers"

Poor Alvin is red as a tomato, he doesn't wanna hear more stories about when he was a kit. In the meantime Sarah is laughing so hard that she's starting to cough.

But then all of a sudden, she has a serious look on her face, she has stopped laughing and coughing which surprises the red clad.

"Anyway, enough about that, let's talk about the present now"

Alvin who isn't that red anymore, removes his paws from his face.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to ask you, if you work here? I noticed that you have the same uniform as the humans that work here. Are you an employee like them?"

"Employee? Silly boy I own this hotel? I've been living in Japan for most of life. I learned the Japanese language and about their culture. I love it here"

Alvin is astonished to hear that and tells her about his home, family and the other stuff.

Meanwhile back in the room where the other chipmunks are staying in, the girls have just finished taking a bath so, they come out with their towels wrapped around their bodies and see Simon reading a book and Theodore watching cartoons on tv.

"Hey boys, is the food here yet?"

"No, not yet"

The boys replied in unison before being approached by their girlfriends.

All of them have already noticed that Dave is sleeping so they try not to make any noise. While Jeanette and Eleanor are speaking to the boys, Brittany and Luna look around and realize that someone is missing.

The room is so quiet that it makes them feel uneasy, they wonder where that red clad has gone to.

Luna is sniffing the air to try to find this certain chipmunks scent but doesn't find it. Brittany who is glancing around, approaches the boys and questions them

"It's too quiet in here, when we came out I was expecting to see and hear that boy doing something crazy"

Luna nods and says

"Me to, where do you think he went?"

Brittany sighs and shrugs before questioning the boys

"Hey where's Alvin?"

Simon looks at her and says

"He... went out"

"Wha? Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell us"

Brittany gives him a funny suspicious look that makes Simon nervous. Right then is when she realizes that he's lying.

"Simon tell me the truth, where did he go?"

"He went to go explore the hotel, on his own"

Luna gasps and Brittany's jaw drops

"Simon, he went out to explore this place by himself and you let him? Why didn't you at least go with him? He could be lost"

Simon sighs and says

"I was gonna stop him but..."

"But what?"

"He wouldn't have listened to me anyway, no offense Brittany but, he's stubborn like you"

Jeanette and Eleanor giggle but Brittany rolls her eyes and pretends she didn't hear him say that. She and Alvin really do make a perfect couple.

Brittany marches towards one of the beds and Luna and then the other girls follow, there they begin to get dressed.

"Knock knock"

"Room service"

The boys glance at the door

Theodore cheerfully opens the door to let the hotel employee who's pushing a cart filled with plates of all types foods, come in.

Dave was awakened due to the loud knocking stretches before looking at the employee to see him places all of the plate on a table.

"Wow, that's a lot of food"

The chipmunks look at Dave

"Oh Dave you're awake"

Meanwhile back with Alvin, he and Sarah are still chatting but then the woman tells him that she has to get back to work. She kisses him on the cheek and gives another lung popping bear hug.

Alvin hugs her back despite running out of air

"When will you have time to see my brothers? Their girlfriends? My girlfriend? and my adoptive father? I bet they would want to see you"

Sarah closes the door on her way out and says

"I wish I could see all of them right now but, I have to check on my employees to see if they're working. Sometimes some of them are goofing off"

Sarah then takes out a small notebook from her purse to check her schedule. Suddenly she gasps before looking at Alvin who is sad that she can't go with him.

"But... Tomorrow in the afternoon I'll have time to go see them"

Alvin smiles and lights up

"AWESOME, our room is on the eleventh floor, you take the elevator and then turn right. The room number is 51"

Sarah writes down the floor and the room number he just told her prior to telling him

"I can't wait to see your brothers, your mates and your human father Alvin. Anyhow i'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams"

Back with the other chipmunks

They are being questioned by Dave who isn't to happy, he keeps questioning Simon who is actually a bit frightened when hearing Dave's mad voice.

"Yes, that's what he told us"

"But Simon why didn't you or you Theodore wake me and tell me? I would've stopped him"

The girls who are now coming out of the bed, have heard all the commission. One of them, Brittany heads to the door, but gets Dave's attention. He knows what she's about to do so he says

"Brittany don't go, stay here I'll go look for him. That young man thinks he's done nothing wrong but oh, when I find him, I will ground him for a year"

Brittany doesn't listen and runs on all fours towards the door however, before she could open it, Dave stands at the door with his hands on his hips.

"But Dave, he may need me. I'm sorry but I'm gonna go look for him whether you-"

"Knock Knock"

Everyone glances at the door, Dave places a hand on the door knob, and before he opens it he mumbles "I swear if it's him standing on the other side and acts like he did nothing wrong, I will..."

Dave shakes his head before he finally opens the door to see his eldest son standing there smiling. The others also stare at the red clad but they don't say a word to him.

"Hey guys, sorry I took long, I met... I mean I was enjoying looking around in this fine establishment and did not know... Uh why are you all looking at me like that?"

His brothers, Dave, the Chipettes even Brittany are all glaring at him but they don't say a word. Luna who isn't standing at the door, watches him from behind Brittany.

She smiles shyly at him as she feels bad for him, she knows that the red clad is in big trouble. She hopes Dave will go easy on her crush.

"Guys, you're starting to creep me out, is there something on me? Do I look or smell funny?"

He wants an answer and he gets it from his adoptive father.

Dave sighs and tries to calmly tell him

"Alvin, my dear boy, would you be so kind as to get in here for me? We need to have a little chat?"

Alvin is confused but obliges

He goes in and Dave closes the door. Dave sees him kissing Brittany on the cheek however Brittany doesn't kiss him back.

She just keeps glaring at him without saying a word.

"Okay, what is going? I'm getting really irritated by this"

The red clad complained

Dave puts on a fake smile and says

"Relax Alvin, we just wanna ask you a few questions before we begin to eat"

All the food that the hotel employee brought is still at the table. It's starting to get cold.

Alvin nods and says

"Alright, what are we gonna talk about"

"Ooh you know... Say Alvin have you seen the trailer for that new grand theft auto game? Oh gosh the graphics look amazing. It's gonna be released this fall, but lucky for you, you won't have to wait because the creators of this new game gave me a copy of it. You won't have to wait months for its release"

A light appears on the red clad's eyes and a huge smile appears to

"What? For real? Are you serious?"

"No not really..."

Suddenly Dave's smile disappears and an angry look appears, you could almost see steam coming out of his nose like an angry bull.

Everyone else covers their ears because they know what is about to happen next. Sweat begins to go down Alvin's forehead and in the next few seconds everyone hears that famous scream that could probably activate a nuclear bomb. The hotel almost vibrates violently and every glass cup is shattered.

The next day

Dave happily opens and holds the door open for the chipmunks who are all wearing clothes that you wear when you go swimming. The boys are wearing swim trunks, each of theirs is their favorite color. In the meantime the Chipettes are wearing one piece flower made bikinis (Similar to the ones they wear in the movie Chipwrecked) Each of theirs a different color. Pink, violet and green. Even Luna is wearing one similar to the Chipettes but the color of hers is gray.

Luna is also excited for what she and everyone else are gonna do, they are all gonna spend most of the day downstairs at the indoor pool. She has been looking forward to this since arriving at the hotel. Luna loves the water and despite knowing that the feeling in her doesn't go away, she won't let it distract her. She'll try to ignore it. Thoughts of mating would soon be gone at least for a few hours when she's at the pool with the others.

Anyway, as she keeps walking, she glances at one of the boys wearing red swim trunks. She can't help it, she stares at him as she drools. The visible sight of his male fury body is making it hard for her to not stare. Even Brittany is staring at her boyfriend when he isn't looking.

Poor Alvin has forgotten what Dave told him yesterday, he has been punished harshly. He can't play his ps4 for five months, he can't watch tv, and he won't be able to participate in some of the fun activities they're gonna do for the rest of the month.

About a minute later, they arrive and see a huge pool that has people in it. Some are just chatting and laughing, some are playing with a beach ball and some jumping from the boards for fun.

"Alright, boys, girls, go have fun, I'll let you know when we have go back inside. I'm gonna take a long nap and maybe get in the water later. Now go on, have a blast"

Instantly the Chipettes grab their boyfriends paws and take them towards the pool. Meanwhile Luna who suddenly doesn't feel like getting in the water, stands next to Dave who says

"Luna, sweetie aren't you gonna go have fun?"

Luna shyly smiles but before she can reply, someone calls her

"Hey Luna, get over here, we're waiting for you. Come on, join us"

Brittany waves at her while Alvin is giving her a piggyback ride. The others chipmunks also call her name and ask her to join them in the water.

Luna blushes and says "I... I can't... I'm not feeling to... No Brittany"

"Oh hush girl, now come with me"

Brittany who got out of the water had approached her and is now taking her by her paw to the water.

"No Brittany, I don't think it's... Noo"

Brittany has jumped in to the water and pulled Luna with her while Alvin is watching and chuckling.

Brittany's head comes out of the water to take some air, in the meantime Luna also gets her head out of the water and coughs a few times. She then looks at Brittany who acts innocent.

Luna's shy smile has been replaced with a mean evil smile. Brittany gulps and says

"I'm so dead huh"

"Yes honey"

Luna begins to swim toward her while Alvin continues to watch and laugh. The other chipmunks who notice the two girls playfully wrestling, chuckle.

Suddenly Brittany swims toward Alvin and gets behind him

"Protect me Alvie, that mean girl wants to give me boo boo"

Alvin chuckles and plays along

"Really? Well I won't let that happen"

Luna who has stopped swimming towards Brittany, gasps when she sees her using Alvin as a shield. Suddenly that familiar feeling returns and this time it's harder for her to control it. Luna knows that it's day three for her. She doesn't wanna know how she'll feel tomorrow.

"Get her Alvie poo, teach that meanie a lesson for me"

Brittany ordered him and he amusingly nods.

Luna sees him approaching her so she begins to swim away

"Oh no, stay right there papa Alvin, don't you come near me or I'll... I'll ask Simon to intervene"

She giggles, even though she feels like she's melting in the inside, that scent of his is starting to drive her crazy.

All of a sudden Luna realizes that she's trapped, she's in a corner. She gasps and sees Alvin in front of her. He's only a few inches away. Her poor heart is beating fast and her lungs can barely keep air inside.

Alvin's fury body is now pressing on hers, she could smell and feel that his manly munk scent is stronger now that he's so close to her, it enters her nose. She looks in to his golden eyes, she doesn't say anything as she watches and feels him gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

Boom, she feels fireworks blowing up in her, her face is so red. She watches as Alvin smirks and then swims back to Brittany who has been watching and chuckling.

"Oh my goodness Luna, your face is so red. Do you want me to get the sunscreen?"

Luna who still couldn't believe what she just experienced smiles and says "No, I'm good but thanks"

In her mind though, the image of Alvin placing a kiss on her cheek doesn't go away. His scent, his fur, his lips, his eyes, that amazing personality, everything of him, is driving her crazy. Poor Luna can't take much more. She knows she can resist forever. The huge smile on her face probably won't go away for a while.

Suddenly Luna sees Alvin and Brittany locking lips, from the spot she's at, she could see his tongue sliding inside Brittany's mouth.

Luna bites her lip and wonders how it feels to have that tongue wrestle against hers. Just thinking about it makes her blush.

She watches as they make out for a few minutes, and when she notices that they stopped, she acts natural.

"Alvie poo, let's continue this later, for now let's have fun with the others in this pool, oh here they come"

Brittany sees her sisters and Alvin's brothers approaching them, Luna also approaches the couple however she doesn't get to close to Alvin because, she could lose control of herself any minute.

About two hours later

Dave wakes up and tells all of the chipmunks that it's time to head back to their room. Simon, Theodore and Brittany's sister take their time looking for their towels while chatting. Brittany and Alvin continue to make out.

Luna however is in a hurry, she quickly heads in to the girls changing rooms and sits on the floor before hugging her knees.

Her mind replays everything that happened when she, Brittany and that red clad were playing in the pool. The image of Alvin being so close to her and putting a kiss on her cheek makes her smile.

She could feel her body tickling as she remembers those lips touching close to her own. She touches that spot before beginning to smell herself, her crush's nice munk smell is all over her.

"There you are, I was looking for you"

Suddenly she sees Brittany coming in as well, her towel is wrapped around her body over her one piece swimsuit.

Luna sighs and says "Sorry, I thought it was best to give you and Alvin some time alone"

Brittany unwraps the towel before saying "Thanks but, he's helping Dave picking up the remaining stuff. My sisters are chatting with his brothers but they'll be here any minute"

Luna smiles and notices that the male scent is strong again, she sniffs the air before realizing that it's coming from Brittany.

She then remembers seeing her making out with the red clad. Luna approaches Brittany who is brushing her hair with a pink brush and questions her

"Hey Britt"

"Yeah?"

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know... The kisses he gave you"

"..."

"It was great as usual"

Luna sighs but smiles

"Oh cool"

Brittany glances at her and really feels bad for her because she knows why Luna asked her that.

She thinks that Luna's body has probably already gotten use to the scent on the sweaters of her boyfriend.

Suddenly Luna asks her another question

"Hey Britt?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Could you say little paw three times?"

Brittany looks at her with a curious look and nods.

"Alright sure, little paw, little paw, little pa-"

Without warning, Luna places her lips on Brittany's, the sudden action catches the eldest of the Chipettes off guard. Luna almost made her trip backwards but manages to hold her before that could happen. Brittany drops her brush and doesn't move.

She feels Luna's tongue going inside and beginning to gently rub on hers, she feels Luna's paws travel to her hips.

Three mixed scents go in both noses, the scents of Brittany, Luna, and Alvin. Her two best friends, her two besties, both of theirs are with her now and Luna realizes this.

The feeling in her is now making her feel like she's on fire, moans escape her, meanwhile Brittany doesn't know what to think or say. She's shocked to do or say anything.

She could feel one of Luna's paws changing places, one is wrapping itself around her waist and the other holding the back of her head. Noises of tongues and lips touching are making the same noises you hear when you stir mac 'n' cheese.

About a minute later, Luna stops exploring her mouth, a string of saliva between the two disconnects.

Luna slowly removes her paws from Brittany before she realizes what she had just done. She worriedly questions her best friend who's quiet.

"Brittany... I... You... I'm sorry"

She looks in to her eyes and expects a reply but all Brittany does is blink.

"I... Couldn't control... I'm... I'm..."

"..."

"Britt?"

"..."

"Brittany?"

"..."

"Hey?"

"..."

A few seconds later...

She could hear her breathing deeply before hearing her say

"Luna... I have to admit that I'm feeling things right now such as confusion and inquisitive for an explanation"

Brittany notices her looking ashamed but continues

"But, I'm not mad okay... I'm shocked. I didn't think you're in to both guys and girls, and I wasn't expecting for you to be in to me as well"

Luna looks back at her and replies

"I do find you smokin but I swear I'm only attracted to boys but, my urges..."

Luna frustratingly rubs her face and sighs

"Ugh it's getting harder for me to control it. It's now causing me to think about mating with not just boys but with girls to, it's like this feeling is now controlling my mind"

Sighing again

"Brittany I'm so desperate to calm it down right now, that I'm even willing to go lesbian just until it goes away"

Brittany smiles sympathetically, she really isn't surprised to hear that. She also knows that it's day three for the poor girl.

"Is that why you kissed me?"

"Yeah and because you have his scent all over you"

Brittany sighs and really wishes she could somehow help her. She could almost see the tears in her sparkly eyes.

The thought of her mating with another girl makes her feel edgy. Also she's faithful when being in a relationship but then all of a sudden she gets an idea so she whispers to her ear.

Luna gasps and looks at her with a questioning look

"But Brittany that wouldn't be-"

"No, no, no, don't you dare say it. Besides you look like you really need this, but for now... Stick to the first one"

Brittany interrupted her before she starts to change while Luna does the same. There is awkward silence for a few seconds, as they to put on dry clothes.

Luna glances at her best friend

"Britt, I'm sorry for kissing you"

"Pfft it's fine girl, no need to apologize, it's not your fault"

"I hope I didn't make you feel like you cheated on him, are you gonna tell him?"

Brittany sighs and does feel guilty despite knowing she didn't kiss her back but tells her

"Yeah, we don't hide secrets from each other, but he might not get mad but if he does, I'll explain everything to him okay"

Luna also finishes getting dressed and says

"Okay, oh and Brittany?"

"Yeah Luna?"

"Thanks for your comprehension"

Brittany gives her a sad smile and says

"Certainly"

A few seconds later, they hear Jeanette and Eleanor's voices getting closer.

All of the girls leave the changing room and head back to the others who are waiting patiently... Correction, most of them have been waiting patiently.

"It's about time, gosh you girls take forever change"

Alvin complained before he's approached by Brittany.

"Sorry daddie Alvie. We're here now, let's go"

She grabs his paw and kisses him on the cheek.

A few minutes later, they arrive back at their room. Dave goes in to the bathroom to take a shower, the boys take out some games to play on their ps4, and the girls decide to watch them play.

The boys play all of their favorite games while the girls watch with bored looks. Sometimes Brittany would play video games with Alvin however there are to many things in her mind to do anything right now. She just keeps her eyes on the red clad who's smashing the buttons of the controller. The eldest of the Chipettes wanted to speak with the red clad Alvin alone about some things.

Luna is doing the same, she keeps looking at Alvin with hearts on her eyes. But unbeknownst to the two, Jeanette and Eleanor had noticed that them two have been acting strange.

They want to question them but think it would be better to do it when the boys aren't around. They are thinking something bad must've happened between them so they don't want the boys to worry.

Spending the whole day at the pool had actually drained them of their energies. In a few minutes dinner would arrive and after that they would brush their teeth and going to bed.

About two hours later

Everyone had eaten, brushed their teeths and are now in bed under their blankets sleeping peacefully but, only one chipmunk hasn't closed its eyes.

Alvin who's staring at the ceiling, sighs and mumbles to himself, something has been bothering him. That is why he can't fall asleep. He has been glancing at the clock every ten seconds and at the other chipmunks.

Alvin realizes that Dave, who's snoring, his brothers and the girls have fallen asleep. He smiles and hops out of bed, when he touches the floor, he unintentionally makes a loud thud.

"Dang it" he mumbles before slowly glancing at everyone to make sure they are still sleeping.

Alvin wipes off some sweat that was going down his forehead before slowly making his way to the door. However as he heads to it, the boards on the floor annoyingly make a squeaky sound. Alvin curses at the floor in his mind but then sighs in relief when he gets to the door.

When he opens the door, the light from the hallway comes in to the dark room. The red clad doesn't notice that the light shines directly at one of the Chipette's who stirs and shields her eyes but opens them just in time to see something red getting out of the room.

She sits up and rubs her eyes before whispering to herself "Alvin? Where is he going?" She removes her blanket and hops off her bed to the floor.

From where she stands she could see the microwave that's in the kitchen. She looks at the glowing numbers on it.

The girl, who's Brittany glances at the microwave twice before thinking "It's 11 at night, where the heck is he going?"

Not wanting to waste more time, she quickly opens the door and looks out the hallway in time to see the red clad turning right.

Brittany closes the door before running on all fours to catch up to him, she wants to know where he's heading at this time so she starts following him.

Before turning the corner, she sneakily peeks to the right to make sure he isn't to close before continuing to follow him. She begins to breath hard while her heart is beating fast.

Brittany suddenly sees him taking another right, so she does the same but not before making sure that no one else is in sight. At this time, most employees and other guests are asleep. The hallway seems spooky with no one around. It's weirdly quiet.

Brittany then sees Alvin stoping in front of the elevator and sees him jumping to reach and press the button. In a few seconds the doors open and Alvin goes inside.

Brittany sees the doors closing and approaches them before sighing "Great"

Shen then notices the numbers above the two doors, one by one each number glows. 52... 53... 54... But stops on 55.

Brittany realizes that Alvin is now in the 55th floor, so she dashes towards the stairs instead of using the elevator. As she runs she hopes that she could still catch up to him, curiosity is getting the best of her.

Finally she gets to the 55th floor, but before she gets back in the hallway, she sticks her head out to see if Alvin's in sight.

Brittany spots him, he's taking a left. She dashes towards him but then stops in her tracks and gasps when she sees him turning his head. Before she could be seen, she quickly hides behind a vase that's holding flowers.

"Wow, this hallway sure is long and looking fancy. However the silence makes me feel like I'm being watched, I better get there quick before I spot a ghost or something"

Brittany heard him talking to himself, she then hears him walking away. She sighs in relief and mumbles "Phew, my goodness he almost saw me"

Brittany runs toward the red clad but doesn't get to close because she doesn't want him to realize he's being followed.

Suddenly she makes a what the heck look when she sees him entering the casino.

"What is that boy up to?"

She questions herself

She to enters the casino and right when she's inside, the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes hit her nose. She covers her nose and sees a bunch of men smoking and drinking with women who are wearing clothes that barely covers their privates, sitting on their laps.

Brittany gags but keeps following the red clad who now enters another hallway.

"If Dave finds out that we came here, he will snap" She mumbles and enters the hallway to.

All of a sudden she stops on her tracks when she sees her boyfriend entering an office. Brittany approaches it and reads the sign that's above the entrance.

"Employees only"

She's dumbfounded and wonders why Alvin just went in there. Why is he here? Guests aren't allowed here.

Brittany gulps nervously and says "I hope neither of us get caught"

She goes in carefully and quietly but then quickly hides behind bookshelf when she sees Alvin standing a few feet away.

A few seconds later, she starts to hear him speak

"Hey, it's me, I missed you, even though we saw each other last night"

"Aww my baby Alvin missed me, I missed you to"

Brittany gasps but quickly covers her mouth because she knows they might've heard her. Fortunately they didn't. She has realized that Alvin has come here to see a girl. But why? Who is she to him?

"Anyway, why didn't you come? I was expecting to see you around dinner time. What happened?"

"Sorry, I had to go visit my doctor, I've had so many stuff in my mind that I had forgotten to tell you last night that I had an appointment"

"Whoa, are you alright? Are you sick?"

"Yes and no, I go there once in a while to have my blood and other stuff checked. It's nothing serious"

"Ooh, well that's good to hear"

"Yep... Anyhow tomorrow I'll go see you and the others around the afternoon, I promise"

Alvin smiles and says

"Cool, I look forward to seeing you then, the others will like you but, not as much as I like you"

The woman chuckles

"Aww I love you to Alvin, you're making me blush like a school girl"

They both chuckle

"Soo... How was your day? Did you spend it with the girl you told me about, Brittany?"

Th eldest Chipette's ears twitch when hearing her name

"Yeah, we spent the day at the pool, it was fun but I wish I could spend a day with you like old times.

Sarah then says

"Oh yes I remember those good old days, perhaps we can one of the days in this week Alvin"

"Cool I can't... I love you Sarah"

"I love you to Alvin"

Suddenly Brittany wants to get a good look at this girl that Alvin's speaking to, even though she knows she could be seen by one of them.

She sighs and looks ahead on the other side of the bookshelf.

What she sees makes her turn pale and her heart crack. Tears threaten to come out but she tries to keep them in

From that angle, she could see the illusion of the two kissing but in reality they're just talking. Poor Brittany begins to shiver uncontrollably.

She feels a quick sharp pain in her chest, she knows she has to get out of there. She starts to think that she might be having a heart attack but she's to distraught to move. Tears keep uncontrollably going down her cheeks. Her vision is blurry.

"How could he... I thought he loved me"

She feels betrayed, used, and heartbroken. She starts to feel like throwing up, she can't take much more. It's too painful to be true.

"You're so funny Alvin"

She heard the woman say, Brittany suddenly starts to feel anger, for the red clad. If he was standing there alone, she would've gone up to him and strangle him. She would teach him a lesson for being unfaithful.

Brittany shakes her head and wants to get out of there asap. She doesn't wanna hear more of this, she doesn't wanna keep hearing either of those voices.

She looks at the woman and says

"No wonder he's been cheating on me with her, she has everything a male chipmunk likes in a girl, beauty, a nice looking tail, nice hips, and probably has sizable givers as well. She has a good figure... but I have all of that to"

She quietly heads to the door and leaves. As she dashes to and out the casino and to the stairs, the tears still keep going down her cheeks, she clenches her paws and mumbles "Maybe he's bored of me... Or maybe he's type that likes hurting girls, he likes playing girls feelings"

She runs on the stairs so fast could trip and fall but she doesn't care. She just wants to get back to the room and get under her blankets. Alvin's face pops up in her mind so she shakes her head to get rid of the thought.

"I hate you Alvin Seville, I hate you so much"

Meanwhile back at the office

Something moved, she saw something move from the corner of her eye so she keeps staring at around the bookshelf. Alvin gives her a puzzled look before following her gaze but doesn't find anything interesting.

"Huh, I could've sworn I saw a something move"

Alvin looks at her and says

"You sure? I don't see anything"

Sarah shrugs and then looks back at the red clad

"Guess i was just imagining it, sometimes my mind plays tricks on me"

Sarah replied and then glances at her watch

"Anyway Alvin, I think you should go back to your room. I don't think you told your family you were coming here so go before they notice that you're not there and they start worrying"

The red clad crosses his arms and chuckles

"Ha, I'm old enough to be out here Sarah, you should say something like that to my brothers, I'm not a baby anymore"

His reply makes her smirk and sigh

"Still i don't want them to worry, do it for me please baby Alvin"

Alvin makes the sad puppy face, Sarah laugh at his funny face.

"Gosh how I wish to be young again, I miss those days when I would hangout with you boys and your parents"

They both chuckle but then Alvin is suddenly serious, he lets out a sigh and says

"You shouldn't be thinking that you're old. Seriously you really don't look like your age, I bet any other chipmunk who wouldn't know you, would say the same as me"

Sarah chuckles prior to glancing at her watch again

"Alright mister enough stalling, I think you should go now, I don't want your family to start worrying"

"But-"

"No buts, go"

Alvin sighs and gives in

"Okay okay, I'm going"

Sarah playfully pulls his ear before walking him to the door.

Just like yesterday they are saddened but know they would see each other again tomorrow.

Alvin smiles at her and says "Well, I guess I better go now, You have a good night now. Goodnight"

Sarah nods and says "Goodnight to you to Alvin, now go. Your family might've noticed your absence by now"

Alvin nods and hugs her before walking back with a smile on his face to the casino that leads to the elevators.

Sarah watches as he leaves and waves at him before closing the door. She walks towards the windows and closes the blinds before walking to her desk. She gasps and takes off her shirt and tank top before looking down. She looks at all of her eight givers to see them leaking milk. She was lucky the red clad didn't notice, and is glad that she didn't wore her uniform.

"Oh dear, not again"

Meanwhile back with Alvin

He has quickly arrived back at the room, he quietly closes the door and then gets under his blankets with a smile still on his face.

"Tomorrow will be a good day"

Sadly unbeknownst to the red clad, it will be the opposite of that, tomorrow will be a day he'll never forget.

The next day

Alvin wakes up around eleven in the morning, he gets out of bed and stretches and yawns for a few seconds. He looks around to check if any of his brothers or any of the girls are in bed but notices that they're all gone. Alvin heads out of the room and down the stairs and then in to the kitchen.

He sees no one there, he scratches his head but then thinks maybe the others are in the living room. He heads there but when he arrives there he notices that no one is there.

"Where is everyone?"

He mumbled before heading to the door and sees a note on it. He begins to read the note

"Alvin, you're grounded for two extra months, congrats. Oh and don't you dare get out of the room until we come back. Your brothers, the girls and I went to the zoo. You didn't get to come with us because you keep breaking my rules. Anyway we'll be back in a few hours, behave Alvin, please I ask you to not cause trouble while we're gone"

Dave

He finished reading the note but then reads it again and again. Alvin who's confused says

"What the heck? What did I do this time? They left without me? That's messed up"

He puts his paws in his pocket and grumpily leans on the door.

"Wait a minute, could it be that he noticed I went out again last night? But I heard him snoring before I left and when I came back. Everyone was asleep. Ugh I hope they hurry and get here before I die of boredom"

A few hours later

Alvin who's laying on the couch on his stomach, hears the door unlocking. He stands up and approaches it. When the door opens, it shows Dave and the other chipmunks. They all have smiles but then when they see the red clad, those smiles disappear. Everyone looks at him with disappointed looks however Brittany's sisters are shooting daggers at him. Brittany who doesn't wanna be seen by him, hides behind Luna who to is disappointed in Alvin.

Dave calmly clears his throat and questions his eldest son

"Hello Alvin, how's your day?"

"How's my day? How dare you ask me that question Dave? My day so far is awful, boring, I can't do anything fun. Why? Because you won't allow me to do anything fun, tell me what I did to deserve this"

The others except Luna and Theodore don't feel sympathy for the miserable red clad.

"Alvin you know exactly what you did, stop acting dumb"

"What? I'm being serious, I don't know what I did to deserve-"

"You went out last night again Alvin even though you knew that no one is allowed to go out unless I give permission"

Alvin is perplexed to hear that, how did Dave know he went out last night? He was asleep. Did someone saw him and told Dave?

"Okay look... I do admit I went out again last tonight but i returned like in a minute"

Dave looks at the others before saying

"Still, you disobeyed me, you didn't follow the rules. Now tell me, where did you go last night?"

Alvin freezes and bites his lip and thinks about a good lie.

"I... Went to go see... The museum, they open at nights"

Dave doesn't believe him and says

"You're lying Alvin, you don't even like going to museums. Also, a birdie told me it saw you going in to the casino which is a place that kids can't go to. Especially at nights"

Alvin's jaw drops and realizes that someone must've followed him. But who?

"Dave, first of all I didn't go to the casino, second I'm not a kid anymore Dave, I'm an adultish teenager that's mature enough to-"

"Then start acting like one, stop giving me headaches, stop breaking the rules and stop hurting the ones who love you"

Dave interrupted him before sighing

"Look, if you go out without my permission one more time, we'll go back home. You'll ruin vacation for all of us... So promise me that you won't go out again"

Alvin frowns but promises him. Dave and the other chipmunks go inside. The girls however make their way to the bathroom.

None of them speak to Alvin, not even his brothers speak to him.

"Stop hurting the ones who love you? What did Dave mean by that? Also who was the one that told Dave they saw me head to the casino?"

Alvin is feeling suspicious of all of the chipmunks, any of them could've told Dave. Everyone's a suspect.

Alvin looks at his brothers and then and the girls who are quickly going to the bathroom. Alvin was gonna look away but then actually doesn't when he sees Brittany glancing at him with tears in her eyes.

This worries him so he walks towards her and says

"Brittany? Hey Brittany?"

He's so close to reaching her but then Brittany's sisters slam the bathroom door on his face.

Alvin looks at the door and says

"What's their problem? I just want to speak to Brittany, she looks sad"

Simon who's holding a book says

"Did you really expect for Brittany to talk to you after she found out the things you've been doing behind her back? You're so careless Alvin"

Alvin looks at his brother like he's crazy

"Wha... What are you talking about? I didn't do anything Simon"

"Yes you did Alvin, you should've seen how Brittany looked this morning. She was crying, she told us what you did. I know it's none of our business but, Brittany is like a sister to us so it upsets us that you hurt her"

Added Theodore but doesn't look at his brother.

Alvin who's so confused looks at his little brother to see a disappointed look on his face.

"Guys, what the heck is going on here? What did I do to hurt Brittany? Why is everyone being jerks to me?"

Simon and Theodore look at each other and shake their heads. They think that Alvin is just acting like he doesn't know what their talking about so they begin to ignore him.

"Guys, are you listening to me? What did I do to upset Brittany... and her sisters? I haven't pranked any of them of them in weeks. Did they woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Still they keep ignoring their brother

Alvin screams in frustration before noticing that Luna who's helping Dave organizing some things he brought, is still in the room.

He sighs and approaches her and Luna sees him coming so she panics makes her way to the bathroom.

"Luna, Luna wait"

She ignores him and knocks on the door.

"Girls it's me-"

"Luna, please look at me and let me talk to you"

The red clad pleaded before gently grabbing her paw to stop her from knocking again. Luna sighs and looks at him.

"Please?"

She sees his pleading look and feels her heart melt. She couldn't say no to him, but knows that he needs to learn a lesson. Still she decides to give him a minute to explain his actions.

Alvin releases her paw and listens

"Okay Alvin, we'll talk because I need to tell you something to"

He smiles and grabs her paw again and takes her outside in the hallway. He closes the door so the others won't hear and tells her

"First I wanna thank you for giving me time to talk, second... Can you tell me why everyone is treating me like a villain? I don't know what I did to upset everyone"

Luna puts her paws in her pockets and says

"Alvin, you hurt Brittany... Badly, this morning she was crying. She was broken so we asked her what happened. She told us that you went out last night and she followed you. She told us you went in a office to meet with a girl who you've been secretly seeing. She heard what you two talked about"

Alvin is taken aback when hearing her say that but still doesn't understand why Brittany is upset about it

"Okay yeah, I did go see someone last night but, I don't get why it bothers her"

Luna who's surprised replies

"Wait, so you admit that you went to see this other girl behind Brittany's back? Do you not care? You're with Brittany but you still went and cheated on her with another girl?"

Alvin's is perplexed to hear that, Luna is either making that up and or Brittany really thinks he cheated on her.

"Luna, I didn't cheat on Brittany. Yes I did went to see another girl last night but, we didn't kiss or do anything that couples do. We just talked"

"Alvin, she told us she saw you two kissing, why are you lying?"

Luna questioned him

"But I'm not lying, we didn't kiss. We did hug but it was because we're good friends. She was part of my childhood. My brothers and I know her"

Luna looks for any signs that show he could be lying but doesn't find any. She stares at him and purses her lips before saying

"But, she told us she saw you two-"

"We weren't kissing Luna. Brittany must've thought we were kissing when we stood close to each other"

He sighs, he doesn't realize that a tear is coming out.

Luna slowly smiles sympathetically and this tells Alvin that she believes him. He to smiles at her

"Alvin, don't... Don't cry. I believe you now. I know how much you love Brittany, and even though she believes that you really cheated on her... She still loves you"

She gently hugs him and gently rubs his back

"Who's crying? I'm not crying. There's something in my eyes, ugh stupid thing won't come out... Oh and thanks. But I don't think Brittany will let me explain. Also i don't think her sisters are gonna let me go near her"

Luna releases him and says

"I'll tell you what, I'll speak to Brittany on your behalf, she might not want to listen to you but she will listen to me. Her sisters will let me speak to her but, before I go speak to her... I have to tell you something else"

Alvin smiles and says

"What is it?"

"I kissed Brittany yesterday... When we were in the changing rooms"

"Ooh, well that's... Wait what? You kissed my girlfriend?"

Luna who feels guilt looks away from his eyes and nods.

Alvin who has a look of disbelief, mumbles

"Why? Do you like her?"

Luna's eyes almost pop out

"No"

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"Because... My of my urges"

Alvin raises an eyebrow

"Urges? What do you mean?"

"To mate, have you forgotten what I'm going through? Yesterday was day three for me. I couldn't help myself, she had all over her, your..."

"My what?"

Luna finally decided to tell him

"I'm attracted to you okay, your scent was all over her. I couldn't stop myself because I was in heat. Mating season is making me do things I wouldn't really do"

Luna mentally slaps herself

"I'm sorry that I kissed her, I think I might've made her feel like she cheated on you. She told me she would tell you but I now realize she didn't"

"Hold on, yesterday I remember that when I was playing video games with my brothers, she told me she wanted to speak to me in private but... I told her that I was in the middle of a game and didn't wanna lose progress"

Alvin chuckles nervously and says

"Oops, how dumb of me"

Luna shakes her head and chuckles

"Anyway... what else did you two do?"

Alvin had suddenly asked with a grin on his face

Luna gives him a confused look

"I only kissed her why?"

Alvin chuckles and says

"Ooh, I thought you two had actually-"

"No, we didn't actually mate, even though I was in heat and desperate for affection"

Luna cut him off before chuckling

"I bet you're disappointed to hear that"

Alvin chuckles and honestly replies

"Kinda, the thought about two girls mating does sound kinda hot, oh by the way, I forgive you. But if you're planning to kiss her again, let me know because I wanna watch yall"

Luna rolls her eyes and says

"Alvin, I like boys, yesterday I only kissed her because I wanted to taste your scent that was all over her. Also I was desperate to at least kiss someone"

"But, what if Brittany had accepted and was willing to mate with you? Would you have done it with her"

Alvin asked before winking at her. Ugh, males and their fantasies? What a headache.

Luna takes a minute to think about what the red clad said. She feels awkward thinking about it but still replies

"If yesterday she was in heat to, then she would've went to you to ask you to mate with-"

"But what if she didn't have me? Let's say she was single, would you have mated with her, if she was in heat to?"

Alvin interrupted her

Luna jumps on the door knob and opens it before jumping down and replying

"If we was both desperate then yeah we probably would've"

She then quickly goes inside to avoid anymore of his pervy questions. She chuckles and shakes her head before approaching the bathroom door.

"Girls, it's me"

The door opens and a paw grabs her arm and pulls her in.

Meanwhile back with Alvin, he is till thinking about what Luna had told him. That grin is still on his face. He chuckles and says

"Girls... I'll never understand them"

About fifteen minutes later

Alvin is in bed throwing a tiny tennis ball against the ball while waiting for Luna who is speaking to Brittany, to come out of the bathroom. He sighs and keeps throwing the ball but is starting to annoy one of his brothers.

"Alvin, can you stop throwing that ball against the wall? It's getting on my nerves"

Alvin sighs and puts away the ball "Oh now he speaks to me?"

Suddenly his ears twitch when hearing the bathroom door open, he glances at it to see Luna coming out.

Alvin hops out of the bed and approaches her

"Soo... What did she say? Is she still upset?"

Luna sighs and says

"Alvin... She doesn't believe me. She thinks I'm picking sides. I told her that the girl you saw is just a friend but she doesn't believe that. She's convinced you cheated on her"

Alvin mumbles a bad word and crosses his arms, while Luna comfortably rubs him on the shoulder.

"Cheer up Alvin, she won't stay mad at you forever. She loves you and will start missing you, trust me she'll eventually want to see and speak to you again"

Alvin sighs and nods before being hugged by Luna.

"Anyway, why don't we watch some tv hmm, I know a good movie we can watch"

Luna grabs his paw and takes him to the couch. She wants to somehow bring his spirits up, she doesn't like seeing him sad. Alvin appreciates her generosity but still feels empty inside. A huge piece that completes him is missing. That missing piece is Brittany.

About an hour later...

Luna had fallen asleep so she's leaning on Alvin's shoulder and snoring softly. These past few days have been rough for the poor girl, but lucky for her today that feeling in her isn't that strong. Sometimes some days would be hard and some wouldn't during the months of mating season. Today is day four for her.

The movie they were watching just ended so Alvin is now changing the channels. He glances at Luna and smiles and gently puts her head on a pillow before heading to the kitchen. He's feeling hungry so he decides to get a snack however when he sees Brittany's sisters coming out of the bathroom, he quickly hides behind the door.

He sees Jeanette and Eleanor approach his brothers and hear them ask

"Hey boys, have you seen Alvin?"

"Yeah he's watching a movie with Luna"

"Ooh I see, can you tell him that he can't go near Brittany because if he does, I'll skin him alive"

"Ellie, I think you're overreacting"

"Overacting? Jeanette that jerk hurt our sister. He doesn't deserve her and if he tries to talk to her i'll tell him a thing or two"

Alvin sighs as he holds the door open so no one could see him standing behind it and thinks

"Okay, Brittany. You can't stay in there forever, we need to talk whether you want to or not"

Alvin goes in to the bathroom and closes the door. The atmosphere inside sends chills down his spine, he could almost sense the presence of a wild beast.

He looks around but doesn't find his girlfriend. He can't find her scent either.

"Brittany? Brittany? I know you're in here"

He calls and calls her name but doesn't get a reply.

"Brittany come out wherever you are, we need to talk"

He gets no answer

Alvin's stops walking and thinks that maybe Brittany isn't there but he does remember seeing her coming in here with her sisters.

Suddenly something catches his eye, Alvin glances up to see steam coming from the sink. He swallows nervously before approaching it.

"I bet she's up there"

He mumbles before jumping from the floor to the sink. Alvin takes a look inside to see water that has foam, however he doesn't see Brittany.

"Ugh, where is she? Was she abducted by a UFO?"

Just as he thinks of leaving, something rises from the water which makes a splash sound. Drops of water land on Alvin but he doesn't care. He stares at the whoever just came out of the water. His heart skips a beat when he sees Brittany, her fur beautifully shines and her hair isn't in the usual ponytail style, it's down. His girlfriend hasn't noticed that she isn't alone. He stares and admires the view of her back, he could see her stripes shining.

He drools and wishes he could see her tail, he has seen Brittany's tail but with clothes on. He has never seen it bare. Also her givers, Alvin would've love to see those to. To bad for him, Brittany is facing away from him and her lower half is still in the water.

"Okay, forty-five seconds, I'm gonna try to stay under for a minute now"

She mumbled before taking a deep breath but, before she gets back inside the water, she suddenly gets a feeling of being watched so she pauses. She glances at every direction but doesn't a soul.

"Hey Britt"

She gasps and nearly jumps out of her fur before getting back under water. But then a second later only her head comes out to look at the red clad who's chuckling. Why that selfish cheating bastard. How dare he barge in to the bathroom uninvited?

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out"

"Britt, calm down we need to talk"

"Talk? Talk? You think you can just show up in here and disturb me? You cheating, uncaring jerk"

Brittany glares at him as she unhappily breaths hard

Unfortunately for Alvin, Eleanor and Jeanette heard Brittany's screams.

"Brittany is everything alright? Don't tell me that he's in there with you"

Alvin heard Eleanor's voice getting closer so, he dashes towards the door and jumps to the doorknob to lock it. On the other side, Jeanette and Eleanor who is trying to open the door, says

"Brittany? Brittany? Open up"

"Alvin if you're in there, please come out, leave my sister alone"

Alvin heads back to the sink and gives Brittany a pleading look. Brittany glares at him but unexpectedly knows what Alvin wants her to say.

"Sorry Ellie, Jean i... Fell asleep and had a nightmare. You can two relax he's not here"

She then continues to glare at him and says

"Alvin, I don't wanna deal with you right now, you cheated on me for-"

"Britt, look that's what we need to talk about, I didn't cheat-"

"Yes you did, I saw you with my own eyes. I followed you to that office that's in the fifty fifth floor. You and that other girl seemed to be having a good time"

"Britt, that girl I visited is just a friend. Actually she's a close friend... She's... She's... My"

Brittany impatiently tells the jerk

"Wait don't tell me, I think I know. She's your secret lover or maybe an ex girlfriend you never told me about or maybe-"

"She's my godmother... Well kinda"

"Ha I knew it, she's your... Wait did you say godmother?"

Alvin sighs and puts his paws in his pocket and says

"She's not really my godmother but, she was the only girl who attended my parents wedding, you see when my mother was pregnant with me, Simon and Theodore, her best friend who is the girl that you saw me with last night, was there for my mom when my dad was out looking for food for the three. She never left her side because my mother could've went in to labor early. She was a special person to my mother and father. A few days after we were born, she took care of us whenever my mom was busy. She was like a special friend and babysitter... But I do admit that when I was little I had a small crush on her"

Alvin chuckles nervously and Brittany rolls her eyes but chuckles as well.

"Anyway, her names is Sarah and she owns this hotel. She's a friendly woman. We saw each other for the first time in years like two or three nights ago, it was one of the best nights of my life"

Brittany looks at him and debates whether to believe him or not, Alvin notices that she's still thinking if he's telling the truth.

Brittany exhales slowly before saying

"But... I saw you two kiss-"

"Brittany looks may be deceiving, maybe when we were giving a side hug, you must've thought we were kissing. Britt, you've gotta believe me, I would never cheat on you. I love you"

Alvin interrupted her before clasping his paws together to show he's being serous and really cares about her.

She stares at him and thinks if it is a good idea to give him a second chance despite what she saw last night. Her heart tells her he's telling the truth while her mind says he's lying.

She quickly splashes water on her face to get rid of shampoo that was about to touch her eyes. She blinks a few times before looking back at the red clad.

Brittany extends her arms and smiles and says "Come here you"

A happy look appears on Alvin's face, he thinks about jumping in the water to approach her but stays still when he sees Brittany floating towards him.

Alvin crouches down and let's Brittany put her paws on the sides of his face. The two smash their lips together and let their tongues slip in each other's mouth.

A few minutes later after making out, the two look in to each other's eyes

"Soo... Luna told me what she did when you two were at the changing room yesterday and I wanna know if that's what you were gonna tell me yesterday when I was playing video games"

Brittany's eyes get wide and says

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you that but you were to busy-"

"I know, I know"

Alvin's chuckles embarrassingly

Brittany tilts her head and worriedly says

"Are you mad at her for kissing me?"

Alvin stops laughing and says

"To be honest no but I do wish I was there to see that"

Brittany playfully throws some foam at him before saying

"Silly boy, it only lasted for about a minute, it wasn't like we mated or did something that lovers do"

Alvin grins and thinks about that while rubbing his imaginary beard.

Brittany's eyes get wide when she sees the look on his face.

"Alvin, don't you start getting funny ideas, I know what you're thinking so let me answer the question you're about ask me, No Luna and I aren't gonna kiss or do anything that involves mating, so don't even ask"

Alvin's grin goes away and says

"Dang, you know me so well, oh wait, what if you two-"

Brittany sighs and interrupts

"Alvin why don't we talk about something else, something that doesn't involve two girls exploring each other's bodies please"

The red clad chuckles and stubbornly continues

"Okay Britt if you answer this question we'll talk about something else... We know that Luna needs and wants to be with me... But we also know that anyone else can help her with her problem... So I was thinking maybe you could-"

"NO"

"But-"

"No"

"Even if-"

"Not gonna happen, so don't ask me"

"Aww come on, it would be hot. Think about it, I would let you experiment with her"

"I don't care, but believe me i do wanna help her. But not like that, because A, I am not gay, B it might ruin our friendship and C it would feel awkward for me and I'm pretty sure she would feel the same as well"

She gives him a questioning look

"I don't understand what's hot about two females mating, that thought just doesn't appeal me"

Alvin makes a sad face with puppy eyes but doesn't manage to melt Brittany's heart. He knows that when she says no, she means it and nothing he says will convince her to do it.

"Even though you don't want to do that, I'm still very happy you're with me Britt. An hour ago I had actually thought it lost you. Don't scare me like that again okay Britt"

Brittany kisses him on the cheek before saying

"Aww I'm sorry Alvin, I won't leave you. I love you to much to even think about doing that"

Alvin smiles and kisses her forehead before jokingly saying

"I know you're gonna ask me to leave eventually so you can finish taking a bath but... I was thinking if I could wash your back for you"

He waits for Brittany to scream and tell him to get out but is surprised to hear her say

"Sure, here's the sponge"

He's stunned and watches as Brittany turns around and raises from the water and is now facing away from him.

Alvin pours some body wash on to the sponge before putting it in the water. He squeezes it and then begins to rub it on Brittany's back starting from her shoulders.

Meanwhile Brittany who is blushing, cannot believe she gave him permission to wash her back. She rubs her arms while feeling her boyfriend washing behind her ears.

She sighs and relaxes but begins to moan when she feels him placing small kisses on her neck. His soft lips and warm breath makes her release another moan. She feels him sliding his paws to her hips.

"Alvin..."

A few minutes later, the red clad is finished washing her neck, shoulders, armpits, behind her ears and around the spine, so he now gives his attention to the lower area but is still placing kisses on her.

"Alvin..."

His girlfriend is starting to get turned by this and he has noticed.

"Alvie... I'm... Agh... gonna have... Ooh... kits in a month if... Oh gosh... aaah... you don't stop"

He heard her mumble but instead of stopping he grins and continues to kiss her back. His paws slowly slide from her back to the front, he's so close to touching one of her givers.

But then, his paws return to her back and this move dissapoints Brittany who wants to feel his paws on her front. Now Alvin focuses on her tail that's still underwater.

Brittany waits patiently for her boyfriends next move and soon feels him slowly pushing her upper body. She knows what he wants her to do.

Just when she leans forward and raises her tail while Alvin is removing his sweater, they are interrupted.

"Brittany? Are you almost done? Dinner is here"

The two gasp, Brittany immediately brings her tail back down before Alvin could see her behind.

With a shaky voice she replies

"Uh-ye-yeah-Dave-I-will-b-be-out-in-uh-a-mm-minute"

Alvin quickly fixes his sweater while Brittany let's the water go in the drain.

"Alvin can you turn around please?"

Alvin nods and obeys her

"Ugh our alone time interrupted. Thanks a lot Dave"

He mumbled grumpily

In the meantime Brittany is drying herself but now starts to get dressed. She's no longer in heat after being interrupted. But she is kinda glad they were because she knew they had to stop because the others would start to worry. She's been in the bathroom for almost three hours now.

"Okay, you can look now"

Alvin turns to look at her and sees that she wearing clothes again. Brittany smiles and grabs his paw and makes her way to the door.

"Alvie poo, we can continue what we were doing, tomorrow alright, so don't get grumpy"

She chuckles and waits for him to open the door. Alvin unlocks the door and opens it before saying

"You're right, we can continue any day"

They head out to the room to see the others at the dinning table. The food had just arrived. When they take their seats, everyone else gives them surprised looks. Luna however winks at Alvin and Brittany, she could tell that the two had made up and were happy again. The two blush when they see her doing that but when they look back at the others, their red faces disappear.

"Brittany? What's going on?"

"Did you forget that Alvin cheated on you?"

Jeanette and Eleanor questioned their eldest sister before shooting a glare at Alvin.

Brittany smiles and tells them the talk she had with Alvin. Everyone especially Brittany's sisters felt bad for mistreating Alvin. Everyone had apologized to him and he gladly forgave them.

"Sarah? Sarah? Our babysitter is here?"

Simon and Theodore asked in unison.

Alvin mentally slaps himself before mumbling thanks a lot Brittany, you ruined the surprise. You didn't have to tell about the identity of the woman I was with last night

"Yeah, it's that Sarah, she owns this hotel, you won't believe how we met after all these years"

Added Alvin who chuckles

Simon and Theodore look at each other and before they could ask another question Dave says

"Alright everyone it's time to eat, we don't want our food to get cold"

Dave said cheerfully before telling Alvin that he can continue speaking about this Sarah woman.

While everyone is having dinner, they are chatting about the next fun things they're gonna tomorrow and in the upcoming days. Dave has informed all of the chipmunks that tomorrow they will go to an amusement park that is not to far from the hotel.

"Ring, Ring"

The telephone rings so everyone stops talking and see Alvin approaching it. He's the closest one to it so he goes and answers it.

"Yo, this is the Seville's room who is this?"

"Hello, is Alvin Seville there?"

"This is Alvin speaking"

Everyone glances at each other wondering who the red clad is talking to.

"Hey Alvin it's me Sarah"

Alvin becomes slightly pale as he feels everyone's eyes on him.

"Sa... I mean hey how are you?"

"I'm good and how about you?"

"I have a pulse so I must be okay"

He smiles and could hear Sarah chuckling

"Anyway I called to tell you that I'm on my way to the room that you told me you and you're family are staying in, I'll see you in a minute"

Uh crap, the red clad could feel his stomach turning inside out, he had forgotten that Sarah promised to visit him and his family today. She s gonna arrive very soon.

Alvin glances at the others to see them giving him questioning looks. He asks himself if it's a good idea for them to meet Sarah right now. After thinking about it for a few seconds he smiles.

"Hello? Alvin are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here, I'll be waiting for you"

"Alrighty I'm on my way there, see you soon"

They both hang up

Alvin looks at the other chipmunks and says

"Guys, we have a visitor"

Brittany raises an eyebrow

"Visitor? Wait, is the person that you were talking to... Was it that Sarah women you told us about?"

The red clad nods

His brothers smile because they are so happy that they're gonna see Sarah again after all these years. The Chipettes also want to meet this woman that the chipmunks know. Dave who is curious about her looks at Alvin and his brothers.

He wonders what she looks like, he to is excitedXD

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I can't wait to see her again, my giant teddy bear"

The Chipettes giggle when hearing Theodore say that however Eleanor is feeling a little jealous

"I thought I was your teddy bear Theo"

The boy looks at his girlfriend and says

"You are, she was my previous teddy bear"

Jeanette smiles sympathetically at the boy while Brittany chuckles and shakes her head.

Meanwhile Simon is speaking to Alvin

"Why didn't you tell us that Sarah is here?"

Alvin smirks and says

"Because I wanted her to surprise you, Theo and the others but the surprise is ruined because of Brittany who said who Sarah is"

"Oooh, I see. What time will she get-"

"Knock knock"

His question is answered

Alvin approaches the door and opens it to see Sarah standing there but she looks different this time. She isn't wearing the usual uniform, instead she's wearring a beautiful orange one shoulder top and a black pareo skirt. Also her hair is down and she is wearing makeup.

Alvin's jaw drops when seeing her and it took him a second to recognize her.

"Hey kiddo, I'm finally here hehe"

"..."

The red clad takes his time staring at the beautiful figure in front of him. Without thinking twice he mumbles

"Whoa..."

He beams and says

"Well hello there Sarah, you look stunning. Come on in"

The woman chuckles and thanks him before going inside the room. As soon as she steps in, she is tackled by someone or something. The air in her lungs is being squeezed out.

"Ooh, Sarah? I can't believe it's really you, you're really here"

She heard a familiar voice say

She knows that voice, and despite that it sounds a little deep she still recognizes that voice.

On top of her is Theodore who is hugging her tightly.

"Teddy, how you been?"

Theodore gets off of her and happily replies

"I've been good momma, I missed you. All of us right Simon?"

The blue clad who approaches Sarah helps her get up and says

"Right, we missed you so much. We thought we'd never see you again"

Sarah chuckles and replies

"I thought the same to. It's weird how small this world is"

Meanwhile with the girls

They are giving Sarah curious looks and one of them asks

"Momma? Did Theodore just called her momma?"

Simon looks at the Chipettes and says

"Remember that she's not really our mother. Theodore always called her that when he was a kit. I use to call her maw but Alvin use to call her-"

"Shut up Si don't tell them"

Alvin who has an embarrassed look cut him off

"Boys, I see that you two haven't changed. You two still fight huh"

Sarah told them before chuckling. She then looks at the chipmunks mates and happily approaches them.

Jeanette smiles and is the first to introduce herself to this wonderful woman.

"Good afternoon, I'm Jeanette middle sister of the Chipettes. I'm also known as the clumsy and shy one, although I sometimes feel like an olivia"

The two shake paws

"It's so nice to meet you sweetie, I'm Sarah, a close friend to the boys"

About a minute later she meets Eleanor who likes meeting new chipmunks.

"I'm Eleanor, girlfriend of Theodore and I'm known as the sweet and brave one"

They shake paws and then a few seconds later she meets Brittany, the eldest sister.

"Oh my you must be Brittany, the girl with the blue eyes and girlfriend of my baby Alvin. He told me so much about you. So nice to meet you"

Alvin blushes embarrassingly while all the girls giggle. Brittany smiles and says the same

"It's nice to meet you to miss Sarah, Alvin told us about you to"

"It's great to see all of you, you seem like a big happy family oh... Who's this other pretty young lady?"

Sarah approaches Luna who's shyly smiles

"I'm Luna Lee"

"Oh yes Luna, Alvin told me about you as well. So good to meet you"

Sarah interrupted her before shaking paws with her.

"You have nice dimbles, i bet any boy that sees them, melts"

Luna smiles brightly and says "Thank you so much"

Finally when Sarah approaches all of the chipmunks guardian, Luna who keeps smiling mumbles "I like her"

Meanwhile Sarah gets close to Dave who gets on one knee and says

"It's an honor to meet you young lady... I mean ma'am"

He had quickly corrected himself and hopes that he didn't sound rude. However luckily Sarah takes no offense and says

"It's okay, you can call me young lady, ma'am, miss Sarah or just Sarah. A lot of people confuse me for a younger version of me. I'm flattered hehe"

Sarah chuckles and everyone else chuckles as well. They continue to chat and laugh like family...

About an hour and a half later...

"Anyway before I go... I want to tell you all that you're all invited to come to the ballroom that's in the floor below this one. Today we are celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of this hotels grand opening. Aah... I still remember the first day the doors opened for the public. This hotel has been a huge success"

Everyone smiles and then hear Sarah say

"Well, i better go check on my employees now. Please come later at night, I'll be expecting to see all of you"

She friendly waves at everyone

"Bye Momma"

"See you later Sarah"

"Bye Miss Sarah"

The boys, the girls and Dave wave at her. When they notice that Sarah is no longer in sight, they close the door.

"We are so gonna go to that party right Dave?"

"Hmm... I don't know"

Alvin couldn't believe his ears

"But Dave we know her and she's like-"

"Look, I honestly would like all of us to go but, have you forgotten that you're grounded?"

Dave cut him off

"Oh Dave don't you even think about doing that again. Don't think of leaving with everyone execpt me to the party while I'm here lonely and miserable"

His brothers and the girls look at each other and really feel bad for him. He does seem like he needs to get out of the room for a few hours. The poor guy feels like he's been trapped inside of a closet.

Dave chuckles and says

"Relax Alvin, I'm gonna let you come with us but... On one condition"

Alvin smiles and nods

"You can't cause trouble while we're there okay, no pranks and no PDA"

He glances at Brittany who blushes and looks away.

Alvin smiles and says

"Don't worry Davey boy, I won't do any of that. I promise"

Everyone else cheerfully cheers. In an hour they will head to the ballroom which is where the party will take place.

About an hour later

Everyone is ready to go to the ballroom, Dave is wearing a black suit with a bow tie (Also similar to the one he wore in the movie chipwrecked) Alvin's outfit is similar to Dave's however his bow tie is red, his brothers also are wearing the same thing. Simon's bow tie is blue and Theodore's is green.

Meanwhile the girls are wearing beautiful dresses that make them sparkle like fireflies whenever they get near the light. Each of them is wearing the same outfit but with different colors. They are wearing tube tops and skirts. Brittany's is pink with a rose attached to her head, Jeanette's is purple, Eleanor's is green but lighter than Theodore's and Luna's is gray with white polka dots.

Everyone makes their way to the ballroom, they take the elevator and as they wait, they chat about the party.

"Oh I can't wait to get there, I bet there will be lots of food there. Mmm, my mouth is watering just for thinking about it"

Theodore said before licking his lips. Eleanor giggle kisses him on the cheek.

"I would've liked it if Claire was... I mean I would've liked it if-"

"No, Dave say what you really wanted to say don't be shy"

Alvin cut him off before smirking at Luna

"Who's Claire?"

"She is Dave's ma-"

"Alvin"

The red clad chuckles

"She's Dave's ex mate"

"What happened between-"

"Alright why don't we talk about something else"

Dave who regrets mentioning Claire, said to his eldest son.

Everyone chuckles and notice that the doors are opened. They exit the double doors and as they get closer to the ballroom, they could hear loud music coming from there. They could almost feel the ground vibrating.

As soon as they enter those doors, they are shocked to see so many people inside. There is a disco mirror ball slowly spinning on the ceiling, there is loud music and... Other chipmunks. There are three more chipmunks there.

One looks like female, she's short has light brown fur and has two twin kits in her arms, the one next to her looks like it's male, he's about Alvin's height and his fur is somewhat orange, then the other one is tall like Simon and his fur looks like Eleanor's. These three are also dressed nicely.

Everyone is stunned that there are other chipmunks in this hotel... What other surprises wait for them?

"Awesome, look at this place"

Alvin who isn't that surprised when seeing these other chipmunks, mumbled before grabbing Brittany's paw. He and Brittany ask Luna to dance with them but she refuses. They try to convince her but Luna stubbornly doesn't agree to go with them. Alvin and Brittany sigh before running towards the crowd that's dancing. Dave notices that the two couldn't wait to join the party so he says

"Careful you two, don't cause any trouble. I'll be sitting on the bleachers if you need me"

"Okay Dave"

Suddenly Jeanette feels like having fun to so, she shyly looks at Simon and grabs his paw.

"Simon... Could we dance?"

He looks at her and smiles

"It would be an honor to dance with you my lady"

Dave notices that the two walk away and sighs. He doesn't tell them anything because he knows that they know about the rules. He knows they don't cause trouble.

"Ellie, let's go check out the tables, I can see plenty of foods from here"

"Hehe, okay Theo let's go"

Dave then sees Theodore and Eleanor leaving.

"Don't go to far you two, I don't want any of you to get lost"

"Okie Dave"

They replied in unison

Dave looks at his shoes to see Luna who is hiding behind his ankle. She doesn't want anyone else to ask her to dance so she has been hiding there. Dave curiously asks

"Luna, why don't you go join the others?"

"Erm... Uh no I rather watch, I'm not a party person and besides I don't know how to dance. I can sing but not dance hehe"

She replied nervously

Dave understands and says

"Ooh I see, let's go sit in the bleachers then. I bet we'll be able to see everyone from there"

Luna smiles and says

"Yes let's go"

She jumps from the floor to Dave's shoulder and the two make their way there.

Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany

They are dancing and enjoying the song that they are hearing.

"I love Maroon five sugar, it's one of my favorite songs"

"I like it to, i wonder what song the DJ will put next"

Alvin replied before throwing Brittany who spins in the air. She lands perfectly in his arms and replies

"I hope it's one of Justin bieber's or one of Beyonce's songs"

The red clad rolls his eyes

"Justin? Beyoncé? Psssh... I'm hoping to hear one of Michael jackson's or ice cube's-"

"Ladies, gentlemen, and gentlemunks, may I have your attention please?"

Suddenly the music was paused and everyone looks towards the stage to see a woman holding a microphone.

"Thank you, now someone would like to speak to all of you, she's the one responsible for this establishments success and existence. She is a great friend of mine. Please give a big round of applause to this woman, the proud of owner of this hotel Sarah"

Everyone starts clapping and cheering as they see a female chipmunk appearing on stage. She grabs the microphone and thanks her friend before clearing her throat.

"Thank you so much everyone, I hope you all are having a great time, i hope you all are enjoying the music and the food we have. I spared no expense for this party because this isn't just any party. No, this is a special one, tonight we celebrate the fifteenth anniversary of this place that I call home. Approximately sixteen years ago, I didn't think I would be standing here speaking to all of you. I thought I wouldn't successfully get to this level in life. But I didn't give up, my dream was to become the owner of something big, something that's for the public, therefore one day, I met Japan's prime minister and we had a chat. He informed me that he was interested in my ideas, he wanted to see what I had in mind so..."

While Sarah is doing her speech, the crowd listens and watches her and feel motivated for hearing her words of achievement. However someone in the crowd isn't paying attention to her. This uncaring individual is too distracted to show any respect to the host.

The love bug had bitten one of the chipmunks and it isn't one of the Seville's, and it's not one of the girls either. It's one of the chipmunks that was seen earlier with two other chipmunks. It's the one that is tall as Simon and has the same fur color as Eleanor. He stares at a female chipmunk who's wearing pink. She's a few yards away.

He smirks and mumbles

"Who's this cutie pie? I've never seen such beautiful chick before. Actually I didn't think such beautiful living thing could exist"

He then looks at the male standing next to his crush and glares at him

"Who's this little punk? Are they together?"

He could see them holding paws and he doesn't like the view

"Negative, that's a no no"

He smirks and says

"I'll fix this, by the time the party ends, she'll be melting in my arms while that little punk will be crying and licking my boots"

He chuckles and begins to make his way to the couple that's listening to the speech.

Meanwhile back with Sarah

"And thank you all so much for being here and keep partying you amazing people"

Sarah smiles and walks off the stage while waving at the crowd who clap and cheer for her. The DJ unpauses the music and the crowd continue to dance. Sarah who's heading backstage suddenly changes route. She wants to see the Sevilles. She did see them when she was doing her speech. She wants to see again and speak to them.

In the meantime back with Alvin and Brittany

The two continue to dance and enjoy a new song that's being played. However this time the type of song is jazz so the two begin to slow dance while lovingly looking in to each other's eyes. Alvin has his paws on her hips while Brittany's paws are on his shoulders. Other couples are doing the same.

"Hey Alvin?"

"Yeah Britt"

"How much do you love me?"

Alvin chuckles after hearing that question.

"What's so funny?"

"Your question, Britt if you knew how much I love you... You would probably faint"

"Aww tell me Alvie poo"

The red clad's nose touches hers and whispers to her

"I love you so much that-"

"すみません"

Alvin couldn't finish what he was saying to his chipette because he was unexpectedly interrupted by someone. He and Brittany turn around to see one of the chipmunks they saw like half an hour ago.

This unknown chipmunk who has a smirk on his face says

"It's excuse me in Japanese"

Alvin and Brittany glance at each other. That smirk on his face irritates Alvin but he acts cool.

"Is there something you need... Friend?"

Brittany nudges him on the ribs and tells him to not be rude. She looks back at the other male chipmunk and smiles

"Hello, how are you?"

The unknown chipmunk smiles back and replies

"I am well thank you, sorry for bothering you two but, I was wondering if I... Could dance with this lovely lady here for a few minutes? I would've asked another girl but I noticed that you were the closest girl to me"

Even his voice irritates Alvin who does his best to keep his cool. Alvin could tell that this guy is lying. Just by looking at him, he could tell what type of guy this guy is.

He waits for Brittany to say something like "Sorry, I can't I'm dancing with my boyfriend right now or back up buddy as you can see I'm taken so don't even try to hit on me"

However unfortunately for the red clad, Brittany says the opposite. She nicely smiles and replies

"Don't worry you're not bothering us. Oh and of course I'll dance with you. I'm sure Alvin wouldn't mind if we dance for a few minutes"

She and this other male look at Alvin who forces a smile

"Uh... You two have fun, it's a party, all of us are suppose to be having fun, right"

He tried to sound happy

Brittany smiles and kisses him on the cheek before saying

"I won't take long Alvie, we'll dance for like two songs and then I'll get back with you"

Alvin again forces a smile and says

"Like I said, have fun, meanwhile I'm gonna get us some punch okay"

He then looks at the other guy to see him smirking. If Brittany wasn't standing there, he would've slapped the smirk off the guys face.

"Okay Alvie don't take too long"

Alvin nods and then he's irritated even more when he hears

"Hey, be a good sport and get me some punch to friend"

Alvin looks at the guy and impatiently says

"Oh dang I would but you see, you're not disabled or blind to get it your-"

"Alvin, be nice"

Brittany crosses her arms and shakes her head. The unknown chipmunks chuckles and keeps smirking.

Alvin sighs and says

"Sorry, what I meant to say was sure, I'll be back soon"

He then stomps away from the two and heads to the table that has punch. As he walks he sarcastically mumbles

"Yeah sure, I'll gladly get him some punch, I'll even let him have my girlfriend to because I'm so generous"

Alvin mentally slaps himself

"Ugh, I can't believe Brittany agreed to dance with that guy, tonight we were suppose to be in each other's arms but this guy just had to barge in and ruin our night"

All of a sudden, he stops in his tracks when he feels someone or something tapping his shoulder from behind. He turns to see someone that has a huge smile on their face.

Despite being upset, seeing this person cheers him up a bit so he smiles at them.

"Alvin hey, are you enjoying the party so far?"

He sighs and says

"Hey Sarah, um yeah I'm having a blast, I was just going to get some punch. You wanna come with me"

She gladly says

"Sure, let's go"

Sarah playfully clings to his arm and starts walking with him.

Meanwhile with Dave and Luna

"Oh my gosh look at Simon and Jeanette, those two seem to be having a good time"

Dave follows her gaze and sees Simon and Jeanette happily slow dancing. He smiles at the two and says

"They make a cute couple, I'm so happy for them"

"Yeah they really do, and I'm happy for them to, oh look there's Theo and Ellie"

She points at the youngest couple and Dave sees them to

"Look at my little ones, those love birds seem more attached to each other each day that goes by"

Luna chuckles and nods in agreement.

They then try to find the eldest couple, it takes one of them a minute to find them.

"There, I see Brittany and... Wait minute that's not Alvin"

Luna looks ahead with a confused look. Dave curiously follows her gaze again and is surprised to see Brittany dancing with another munk.

But where is Alvin? Why is he not with Brittany?

Dave and Luna look at each other with questioning looks. They continue to watch Brittany dance and chat with this other male chipmunk.

Meanwhile back with Alvin and Sarah

They have arrived at the table that has a big bowl of punch with a big spoon inside. Sarah grabs two cups and hands one to Alvin. As Sarah pours some of the liquid in their cups, she notices that Alvin looks a bit down.

She tilts her head and worriedly questions him

"Alvin, what's the matter? Is something bugging you kiddo?"

The red clad forces a smile and lies

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling too good. I think I ate too much cheese balls earlier"

Sarah however doesn't believe him

"Alvin, I know you're lying to me, your eyes betray you"

She's right, his eyes keep twitching and looking at all directions. That's a sign of him lying. Alvin takes a sip of his punch before saying

"Brittany... Is dancing with another guy"

"Another guy? What's his name?"

"I don't know what his name is, when we were dancing he just barged in and asked Brittany if she could dance with him and she said yes"

Sarah places a paw on her hip while holding her punch with the other and looks away from Alvin.

She tries to find Brittany with her eyes and it only takes her less than ten seconds to find her. She gasps and says

"Ooh I see them, oh my gosh that jerk is at it again, he has the nerve to try it with another girl and..."

Alvin gives her questioning look

"Wait, you know him?"

Sarah looks at him and nods

"Yeah, he stays at this hotel to with his friend and his friends girlfriend, I'm sure you saw them when you got here"

Alvin curiously nods

"His name is Savage and he loves..."

"Loves what?"

Sarah squeezes her cup and hopes that he won't get mad

"He loves impregnating girls, he did it to... His friends girlfriend. Those two kits that his friends girlfriend has in her arms, are his. They are Savage's kits"

Alvin's jaw drops and as Sarah expected he's isn't so happy after hearing that

"You've gotta be joking, did he force that girl to mate-"

"No, she willingly cheated on her boyfriend. I really don't understand the boyfriend though, despite that he knows his girlfriend cheated on him and that those kits aren't his, he still hasn't let her go. The boyfriend surprisingly even forgave the girlfriend and his friend for betraying his trust"

Sarah cut him off before looking back at Brittany and that Savage guy.

"Anyway let's go see Dave and Luna, I think I saw them at the bleachers"

Alvin who doesn't stop thinking about the information he just got walks with her.

"Nuh uh, after hearing that, I'm gonna go get Brittany back right now, even if she throws a tantrum"

"Alvin are you-"

"I have to give Brittany her drink anyway, you go ahead and find Dave and Luna, i'll see you again in a few minutes"

She watches the red clad grabbing two more cups and sees him filling them with punch. Alvin makes his way back to his girlfriend.

When he gets there, he sees the guy's paws all over Brittany's back, he looked like he's giving her a massage while they dance.

Alvin frowns but then forces a smile and says

"Hey, Britt here's your drink"

His girlfriend who has her paws on Savages shoulder's looks at him and grabs the drink.

"Thanks Alvie... Wait you did bring Savagie's drink to, yeah?"

"Savagie's?"

Alvin forces a smile and upsettingly replies

"Why sure, here you go"

Alvin extends his arm is about to hand him the drink but then he acts like he trips and makes the drink spill all over the guys face.

Brittany is shocked when seeing him do this.

"Oh darn, I'm so clumsy, my bad friend"

Savage forces a smile and clenches his paws and says

"It's cool, I actually like this. I feel refreshed now, thanks"

Alvin knows that this guy isn't stupid, he knows that this guy is only acting like this to impress Brittany.

Sadly, Brittany smiles and says

"Here, let's go get you cleaned up"

Savage smirks at Alvin and begins to walk away with Brittany who doesn't notice the shocked look Alvin is giving her.

"But Britt, what about us? When are we gonna continue dancing?"

"Alvin, can't you see that he needs help removing all of that liquid. Look, it stained his tuxedo"

She returns and kisses Alvin on the cheek before saying

"When I come back, we'll continue dancing. I promise"

She then grabs Savage's paw and takes him to the kitchen. Meanwhile Alvin is standing with a look of disbelief. He watched his girlfriend left.

Once again, Brittany has chosen to stay with that guy than to continue speeding time with Alvin who is starting to feel abandoned.

The red clad sighs and heads to the bleachers where Sarah, Luna and Dave are sitting and chatting.

When he gets there, the first one to notice him is Sarah

"Hey look there he is, Alvin over here"

He approaches them but doesn't say a word. He isn't in the mood to even talk to anyone. All he wants is to be alone.

Sarah and Luna look at each other and wonder what is bothering the red clad. Dave who also noticed this asks his eldest son

"Alvin, are you alright?"

Alvin shakes his head

"Is this about Brittany?"

"..."

Dave takes his silence as a yes

"Alvin, what's happening between you two? This morning you two seemed all happy and now you're not talking, what happened?"

However Alvin doesn't reply so Luna adds

"Did you two have an argument? Is that why she with that other-"

"No... she decided to dance with another guy"

He then looks at Sarah and asks her to tell them what she told him a few minutes ago.

After they heard the story, Dave and Luna are speechless. They start to worry about Brittany.

Luna sees Alvin looking sad so she asks him

"Alvin don't worry, Brittany is faithful to you she won't leave you for him... Get rid of those negative thoughts"

The red clad sighs and shrugs

Luna feels bad for him but wants to put a smile on him. She doesn't like seeing anyone sad, in especially her him.

"Do you wanna dance with me?"

The red clad looks at her and actually smiles. Maybe dancing with Luna would get his mind off Brittany.

Luna who is lucky that her urges to mate aren't distracting her for now, grabs his paw and says

"I'll take your smile as a yes, let's go"

The two head to the dancing floor and begin to dance while Sarah and Dave watch and chat.

About fifteen minutes later...

They are done dancing so they head back to the bleachers.

The two are sweating and breathing hard as they laugh and drink some punch.

"Whoa Luna, you have some great moves. You're a better dancer than me, way to go"

Luna blushes and thanks him and gets a wink from him. She sits next to Dave and looks away because if she sees him doing that one more time, she might lose control of herself.

All of a sudden, everyone hears and see Sarah gasping and pointing at something or someone ahead at the dancing floor.

"Uh oh, Alvin I may not have the eyes of an eagle but I can clearly see from here, that Savage fellow touching your girlfriends tail..."

"SAY WHAT?"

Alvin follows her gaze and sees them, they had returned from the kitchen.

Alvin could see how this guy is touching something he's not suppose to touch unless he's Brittany's mate.

Alvin upsettingly throws his cup on the floor and then starts to hit his left paw with his right.

Sarah could see the red clad not looking to happy so she asks

"Alvin calm down, where are you going?"

"Watch me"

He makes his way towards Brittany and the jerk who are not that far away. Alvin is boiling and wants to get his paws on this guy who doesn't respect that Brittany is taken. That is the last straw Alvin mumbled as he got closer to the two.

"I'll go with him, I have bad feeling about this"

Sarah runs after him and tries to catch up. Fortunately for her, she quickly she reaches Alvin sonner than she expected.

Alvin stays where he's at and doesn't move a muscle, his vision starts to get blurry and his heart shatters. This night went from a dream to a nightmare.

Alvin doesn't feel like approaching the two anymore, his will to teach that guy a lesson is gone. All he does is watch as Savage has his paws on Brittany's hips, this guy is rubbing his lips on the girl. Meanwhile Brittany has her arms around his neck. The two are kissing and dancing as they slow dance.

Alvin drops to his knees and breaths hard, he is feeling like passing out. He is so heartbroken that he starts to feel sick. His body and soul are hurting. This is one of the worst feelings he has ever felt in his life.

Suddenly he stands up and is about to run back to the bleachers but then he stays still when he notices Sarah standing right behind him looking worried.

"Alvin what happened?"

She questioned

Her cracks when she sees how hurt and broken Alvin looks, she watches as he points behind him with his thumb.

Sarah looks at the direction he's pointing at and gasps, she places her paws on her mouth and watches in complete shock.

"How could she..."

She mumbled before looking back at the red clad who feels empty inside. Sarah embraces him and hears him crying.

"There there, let it all out... I'm here for you"

She could feel him shaking so she gently rubs his back, in the meantime others who are dancing look at the two with curious looks.

The music hasn't been paused but people aren't dancing. They are looking at Sarah comforting the red clad.

"I need to get out of here... I can't and don't wanna be near all these people anymore"

She heard him say

"But where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know, but i surely won't go back to the room that me and my family are staying in. I don't wanna see or deal with Brittany"

Sarah worriedly sighs and wonders what she could do for him, she knows that if she was in his shoes, she would want the same as him.

She wouldn't wanna be near the person who cheated behind her back either. Alvin let's Sarah help him stand up and tells her

"Wait... Maybe I could spend the night at your room... Sarah"

The woman stares at him with blank expression on her face as she thinks.

"I... I don't know Alvin, I would love it if you spend the night in my room but... My room isn't huge like the other rooms and..."

She sees a disappointed look appear on Alvin's face however she continues

"I'll tell you what, if Dave will be cool with it then I'll let you spend the night at my room with me and perhaps a few more if you want"

Alvin wipes away his tears with his sleeves and he beams happily

"Really? Oh thanks so much, I love you"

He hugs her and kisses her cheek before saying

"Let's go see Dave and ask him"

Sarah giggles and walks with him back to the bleachers. When they head back, Alvin glances back and expects to see his girlfriend still kissing with Savage but he's surprised to notice that they aren't there anymore. Alvin sighs and lets out a tear while thinking about Brittany.

When they reach the bleachers Alvin tells Dave that he would like to spend the night at Sarah's room and Dave is against that however he slowly softens when realizing that his eldest son really needs to be away from his girlfriend for the rest of the night.

He cannot imagine how Alvin is feeling, if Claire and him were together and if he saw her cheating on him, he wouldn't want to see her either at least until he could calm down and get over her. He finally agrees and gives Alvin permission to spend the night there.

"Okay Alvin you can spend the night there if... Miss Sarah is okay with that"

Dave looks at Sarah who gladly nods

"I would love it if my baby Alvin spent the night with me. It will be like old times when I babysat him when he was little"

Alvin blushes embarrassingly

Dave smiles and says

"Alright, but if he causes any trouble please call my room"

Sarah chuckles and nods

"I'll see you tomorrow Alvin... goodnight you two"

Luna told them before giving Alvin a side hug. Alvin returns it and tells her and Dave goodnight. Sarah also tells them goodnight before making her way to the elevator with Alvin walking next to her.

Just when they left, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor suddenly turned up and question Dave and Luna about Alvin.

Meanwhile with Alvin and Sarah

They are standing in front of the doors to the elevator waiting for them to open, and while they wait they are talking.

"Are you sure you just wanna go and lay down? I was thinking maybe if we go to the game shop that's nearby would cheer you up. Do you wanna go there before we head to my room?"

Sarah asked him with a smile

"Honestly I'm not in the mood to even play video games... I just wanna be away from the public as soon as possible"

"Ooh okay, my room is near my office, we'll get there soon"

A few minutes later

They get there, Sarah unlocks and opens the door and turns on the lights. Alvin goes inside and is surprised to see that this room looks different. It's smaller but really pretty, the decor looks fancy but what really makes it pretty is the smell of strawberries and coconuts and the color of the walls.

Seeing all of this makes him realize that a girls touch can really bring beauty to anything.

"It looks weird, I know, that's why I told you-"

"Are you kidding? I like it. Everything here is great"

Sarah chuckles and says

"Oh quit exaggerating baby Alvin... Anyway are you hungry? I could make some hot cocoa and some..."

Sarah's eyes get wide and she gasps

Alvin confusingly looks at her and asks

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Nothing is wrong"

She replies before inhaling deeply. She looks at Alvin and says

"Soo... Are you hungry?"

The red clad shakes his head

"No not really, I just wanna lay down and try to forget what I saw tonight"

Sarah nods and then approaches her bed, a bed that isn't too big or too small.

"Ooh I understand. Let me know if you get hungry, I have toaster waffles, almonds, cereal, and your favorite, cheese balls and other yummy foods"

She then pats her bed and barely realizes something so she says

"Alvin I only have one bed but, don't worry you can sleep on it. I want you to sleep comfortably and sound-"

"Nope not gonna take your bed, I'm fine with sleeping on the floor-

"No, I want you to have the bed, please I'm good with sleeping on the floor"

They interrupted each other prior to chuckling

"Seriously, you can sleep on the bed-"

"Sarah, I want you to sleep on it. It's your bed and your room. I have no right to-"

"But I don't want you to sleep on the floor"

Again they interrupted each other before finally realizing what they could agree on.

Sarah removes the blanket and says

"I'll tell you what, we'll both share the bed, okay"

The red clad smiles, nods and agrees

He sits on the side of the bed and yawns but really doesn't wanna go to sleep. He would probably get a nightmare about that male Savage and Brittany kissing and he doesn't want that. He's just gonna lay in bed with his eyes open.

Meanwhile Sarah looks at the clock and says

"Hmm the party should end in about ten minutes. It's getting late"

She then stretches her arms prior to grabbing the remote control and turning on the tv and sitting on the other side of the bed.

Meanwhile back at the ballroom

Dave and Luna just finished telling the others all that had happened with Alvin and why he's not there. Everyone cannot believe their ears. Brittany? Being unfaithful to Alvin?

However they know that Dave and Luna would never lie? Also why would they make this up? Brittany's sisters are having a hard time believing what they just heard.

"I can't believe she would do this"

"Me neither, I'm disappointed in her"

Simon and Theodore said worriedly before looking at their girlfriends who wonder if they should believe this.

Dave and Luna could tell that Brittany's sisters are having a hard time believe them so they say

"Girls, believe us, we are stunned as you and we also wish that it isn't true but it is"

Jeanette and Eleanor look at each other.

"We... Believe you both but... It's so unlike for Brittany to do something like that while having a boyfriend"

Eleanor said before looking back at Jeanette

"Speaking of Brittany, where could she have go to? The party is about end"

Everyone else worriedly look at each other wondering the same thing. All of a sudden someone they all thought they wouldn't suddenly see, shows up.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I was... Speaking with someone and didn't realize that it's almost time to head back to our room"

She chuckles but not everyone chuckles with her, Alvin's brothers glare at her, Luna shakes her head and doesn't look at her, Jeanette and Eleanor give her questioning looks.

Dave realizes that no one is able to use the right words to question Brittany so he starts to question her

"Why are you all quiet? And what's the looks I'm getting?"

"Brittany where were you just now?"

She looks at Dave and says

"I told you, I was speaking with someone"

"I know that but where?"

"... Um in the art room"

Dave gives her a "I don't believe you look" and crosses his arms

"Okay look, I was in the kitchen speaking with a guy"

"The kitchen? Do you know the guy?"

"Kinda... But anyway I was wondering if any of you have seen Alvin"

Dave sighs doesn't bother asking her anymore questions because he knows who she was with. He looks at Simon and Theodore who are still glaring at Brittany

"Oh? Now you're looking for him? I thought the princes had made plans to be that bum she met tonight. I didn't she still cares about our dear brother Theodore"

"I didn't think so either Simon, maybe she's lost her marbles"

Everyone is astonished after hearing the two brothers unhappily talk about Brittany who is taken aback.

It's the first time Simon and Theodore say something so coldly mean.

"What is wrong with you two? Why are you acting like jerks?"

This time Luna speaks for the boys

"Why are you surprised Brittany? Did you really expect for them to congratulate you for hurting their eldest brother?"

Brittany gives her a surprised look, now Luna is acting the same as the boys.

"What is going on? Did you all take angry pills tonight? I've done nothing wrong to Alvin"

She then remembers what she have been wanting to ask them.

"Where is he? I haven't seen him for almost an hour?"

Everyone looks at Dave who says

"He's spending the night at Miss Sarah's room"

Meanwhile back with Alvin and Sarah

After watching a bit of tv, the two start to get ready for bed, Alvin lays on the bed with his paws behind his head while Sarah is in the bathroom changing in to her sleeping outfit.

A few minutes later she comes out wearing a purple nightgown that has roses printed all over it. She sits on the side of the bed and looks at Alvin who's staring at the ceiling.

"Tell me, what's on your mind"

Alvin sighs

"Just thinking about Brittany and the jackass-"

"Alvin language"

He chuckles but then is serious

"Sorry, I'm just still sad that Brittany threw away all of what we had for that jerk, I hope she realizes that, that loser is gonna use her"

Sarah gently pats his shoulder and says

"And when she does, she'll know that she... Oh gosh not now"

Sarah gasps and quickly turns to look at the other direction. Alvin notices that she didn't finish talking and he also heard her gasping. He sits up and looks at Sarah.

"Yo, whats wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

It takes her a few seconds to answer him nervously

"Uh-ye-yeah-I-I-I-am"

She hates lying but she lied because she is scared to tell him. Thoughts of him laughing or making him feel awkward make her feel nervous.

"Sarah, look at me in the eyes and tell me you're not lying"

Dang it, she bites her lip and looks at him and says

"I can't..."

"Why can't you"

Sarah sighs and comes clean, she spills the beans

"I've been having problems with something..."

"With what?"

"I've been having problems with..."

"With what? Sarah just tell me. You know you can tell me anything"

Sarah gets off of the bed and she replies

"I've been having problems with my givers"

She waits a few seconds before looking at him to see a surprised look. The red clad who's surprised and confused, questions her about them.

"What about your givers?"

"I trickle milk whenever I least expect it, like yesterday I tickled some of it when I was signing some papers in my office and this morning I trickled again when I woke up"

Sarah sighs frustration and adds

"Honestly they have been doing this for a few days now. A doctor that I've been visiting told me that it's normal my for givers to do this. However he also told me that this only happens with a few female chipmunks. It's hard for me to control my milk"

She looks at Alvin who nods and doesn't interrupt

"He told me that more would be coming out and it won't stop unless I use... Ugh, let's forget I talked about this, I'm-"

"Wait, are you trickling some of it right now?"

He cut her off

"Yes, why?"

"Can I see them?"

The woman is lost for words and only stares at him with a stunned look.

"It's cool if you don't-"

"Do you really wanna see them? The last time you saw them was when you were a kit"

Sarah interrupted him

"Yeah I mean, if you're feeling fine with me seeing them then... Yeah, I would like to see them again"

"..."

Sarah blinks a few times and nods before slowly removing her nightgown. She shyly smiles as she feels a cool breze brushing on her. She throws her nightgown on the floor before looking back at Alvin.

She gives a small smile and says

"Here they are, my givers... Or should I say my nursies"

Alvin blushes and chuckles after hearing that name but still keeps his eyes on her. All eight of Sarah's givers are dripping with milk. Seeing them brings flashbacks for Alvin. All eight of them look the same but somewhat pink due to not nursing for years.

He smiles when he remembers the good old days when he was a kit. As Alvin stares at the woman's wet sensitive nipples, he says

"Wow, you weren't kidding. You are trickling milk, I bet it's been getting on your clothes"

Sarah shyly chuckles and says

"These days have been..."

She stops speaking and watches as the red clad gets closer to her. Alvin looks at her in the eyes before looking at one of her givers.

He smiles and gently places a paw on one of them, Sarah gasps but doesn't tell him anything.

She watches as he puts another paw on another one, she could feel him gently squeezing them. She could feel more milk coming out every time he squeezes them.

In the meantime Alvin can't wait anymore so he finally goes for it. He buries his face on her givers, this feeling is a feeling he missed.

Suddenly Sarah squeakes, and feels him slurping on one of them. She puts a paw on his head and relaxes.

"Oh dear..."

She mumbled while feeling milk coming out, her other givers are also asking for the same attention and Alvin knows this. She looks at the ceiling while enjoying the feeling of the red clad slurping on her milk.

Suddenly Alvin removes his lips from the one he was drinking from, and puts them on another one of the givers.

Sarah let's out a moan prior to putting her other paw on his head. She uses both of them to caress his hair.

More and more milk is leaving her body and into the red clads mouth. She is starting to feel like she's floating with the clouds. She begins breath hard and moan uncontrollably.

She cannot remember the last time she felt like this, it has been soon long that her body has to get use to this again.

All of a sudden, Sarah doesn't feel Alvin's lips on her givers anymore, she doesn't feel her milk leaving her anymore. She gives him a disappointed look but then she gives him a surprised look.

Alvin removes and throws his suit to the floor before facing Sarah.

The woman looks at something between his thighs and mumbles

"Oh my... Looks like you aren't the only one that has grown"

Alvin smirks and get closer to her, while Sarah blushes as she faces the member.

She glances at Alvin who is staring at her with a smirk on his face.

Sarah smiles and opens her mouth and puts her paws on his hips before letting the member inside. Alvin inhales sharply before letting out a loud moan as the feeling goes through all over his body like electricity. He tries to hold in his sounds but is not successful. It's an amazing feeling, that makes him let out a loud moan.

"Ooooh... so warm and nice"

He mumbeled and begins to breath hard while Sarah is bopping her head and doing her best to make him feel good. As she's concentrated, she looks up at him and is happy to see him smiling and hear him moaning. She smiles proud of herself for doing great so far. She could feel his member leaking and becoming hoter.

This tells her that Alvin might finish soon however, she doesn't want him to finish yet, so she slows down. Meanwhile Alvin is drooling and moaning in pleasure as he looks at Sarah who looks back at him. She winks at him and does something that makes Alvin blush like no tomorrow.

Sarah puts a paw between his thighs and reaches an area that's sensitive like his member. Alvin's jaw drops and lets out a loud moan as he feels Sarah touching around his tailhole. He didn't think Sarah would be doing that. He looks at her to see her smirking.

"Oooh shoooooooot"

Hearing him say that is like hearing music for Sarah who is slurping on his member and playing with his tailhole at the same time.

Suddenly something catches Alvin's eye, he sees Sarah sliding her other paw between her thighs. He smirks and knows that she's starting to play with herself. He also sees her leaking more milk than before.

"You like this don't ya? I bet you would love to do the same to me"

She teasingly told him before continuing to torture him. Each times she sees a sign of him needing to release, she slows down and gives him time to stop himself from finishing. But still she doesn't make it easy for him, she keeps playing with his talhole and slurping on his member.

A few minutes later...

"I can't hold it no more"

Sarah heard him and gets ready to get her prize. In the next few seconds, Alvin finishes in her as he moans loudly. Sarah's eyes widen when feeling her mouth being filled with Alvin's juices. She smiles and consumes all of it before removing her paw from the red clads tailhole.

Alvin smiles at her and says "Your turn to suffer"

Sarah smiles nods in agreement and says "Oh heck yeah"

Sarah turns around and gets on all fours while Alvin gets behind her. She blushes and raises her tail to show him her back area. The sight of her reproduction area makes him want this more.

She wiggles her tail to let him know that he can start, Alvin puts his paws on her hips and starts to explore every part, starting with her tailhole.

About fifteen minutes later...

"Are you ready?"

"I sure am"

The red clad gently goes in the reproduction area while Sarah blushes and smiles

"Ooh what a butt"

Meanwhile back at the ballroom

A lot of the guests have left the party and went to their room however the Seville's still haven't left. They've been telling a certain chipette about where her boyfriend is at and why he choose to spend the night there.

Brittany gives everyone a puzzled look but then she confusingly starts to laugh. Everyone is surprised that she finds this funny.

"Seriously you guys, where is Alvin? Where is that jerk? I'm starting to think he ditched me"

Now they realize that she isn't believing them.

"We are telling you the truth Brittany..."

Actually they only told her half of the truth. They didn't tell her about the part when Alvin and Sarah saw her kissing another guy. Despite that they know what Brittany did was uncool.

They didn't want her to know just yet, they want her to figure out on her own why Alvin is spending the night at another room.

"Anyway everyone let's go back to our room, it's late and we need to go to bed"

Dave told everyone and most of them nod in agreement. Brittany however isn't in the mood to sleep, she wants to know where Alvin is and why the others are acting so cold.

When they get to the room they all brush their teeths before getting to bed however Brittany had a hard time falling asleep. She could not stop thinking about him.

"Ugh tomorrow in the morning, I'm gonna go look for that jerk. I don't know what his problem is but he better give me a good explanation for turning everyone against me. This is so not fair"

Meanwhile back with Alvin and Sarah

The two just finished mating so they are now resting and relaxing in the bed. Sarah has her eyes closed and is caressing Alvin's hair, while Alvin is slurping on her givers.

But suddenly he pauses and looks at Sarah

"Soo..."

She opens one eye

"Soo what Alvin?"

"I know that we aren't really a couple but... Just wanna thank you for letting this happen"

Sarah smiles and replies

"I'm the one who should be thanking you because I'm no longer... You know... Trickling. Oh and I really had fun"

"I'm worried though"

She gives him a confused look

"Worried? What's worrying you?"

"I'm worried that you might get pregnant"

Sarah chuckles prior to saying

"Maybe I will, you did finish inside me, remember?"

Alvin blushes and smiles while Sarah chuckles and says

"I'm joking Alvin, despite that I look younger than my age, I can't get pregnant. My body isn't strong enough to give birth to kits anymore"

Alvin sighs and says

"Ooh... If you do get pregnant though... Would you want them to be all Boys? Girls? Or some boys and some girls?"

Sarah chuckles and shakes his head

"Alvin, I honestly wish I do get pregnant. I would love to have your kits but I can't get pregnant. Most female chipmunks that have the same age as me don't get pregnant no matter how many times they would mate with a male"

Alvin gives her a sad smile and is about to ask another question but before he could ask, Sarah quickly puts a finger in his lips and says

"Shh, let's just sleep boy. I'm sure tomorrow will be an interesting day"

Alvin smiles and nods

Sarah closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep while Alvin continues to slurp on her givers despite that he feels full.

The next day with the other chipmunks

Brittany is the first to wake up so she quickly changes and eats a pop tart before heading to the door. However before she could open it, someone stops her in time.

"Where are you going Brittany?"

She sighs and turns around to look at Dave who is holding a newspaper and a mug that has coffee.

"I'm going to go look for Alvin"

"Oh no, you won't. You're not going out to look for him Brittany. He'll show up here when he feels ready"

Brittany gives him a confused look

"When he feels ready? What do you mean by that?"

"He will come back to us when he feels ready to... Never mind. Just don't go out looking for him Brittany, he'll probably show up when he's calm"

With that said Dave heads to the kitchen leaving a puzzled chipette there.

Meanwhile at Sarah's room

The woman had just woken up to see Alvin sleeping with one of her givers still between his lips. She chuckles prior to grabbing a handkerchief from the nightstand and cleans his chin. She had noticed that he had milk going down his chin so she wipes it off. Some of it had dried.

Sarah slowly removes it from the sleeping males lips before gently putting his head on her pillow. She gives him a lovely smile before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

About twenty minutes later

She comes out wearing a towel around her body and another one on her head. While she starts to get dressed, Alvin opens his eyes to see his good friend getting dressed.

"Hey, getting ready already I see"

Sarah's ears twitch, she turns to look at him and smiles

"Hey good morning sleepy head, I getting ready for work, I have to leave like in five minutes. I'm gonna order breakfast so you stay there and sleep more"

Alvin gives her a grateful smile and says

"Thanks but you don't have to, I'm actually full. I think I dranked a lot of your milk"

He winks at her and makes her chuckle

"When are you planning to go see the others? I'm sure that Brittany girl is dying to see you"

Alvin frowns and Sarah immediately regrets saying that

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No it's okay, it's just that hearing her name reminds me of what she did. I will go see the others but I just hope that she's not there"

"Ooh, I see, anyway I better get going. Have a great day Alvin, I hope to see you again later"

She finishes getting dressed, she approaches the red clad and kisses him on the cheek prior to saying

"See ya later gator"

Alvin nods and waves at her who leaves the room. Alvin sighs and mumbles

"Let's see how this day will be for me"

He gets out of the bed and starts getting dressed.

About two hours

Back with the other chipmunks, they are getting ready to go to the carnival in the meantime Dave is busy calling Sarah's room. He's been calling for about ten minutes but no one answers.

Dave sighs and wonders if anyone is there to answer the phone. He puts the phone back to where he found it before telling everyone

"Fellas, girls I'm gonna go look for-"

"Ding dong"

"I'll get it"

Theodore said before dashing toward the door and opening it. There standing is someone Dave did not expect to see.

"Alvin? Hey how are you feeling?"

Before the red clad can reply, he is stopped by someone who shouts.

"AAALVVVIIINNNN"

One of the Chipettes dashes to the door and gets on the red clad's face.

"Ugh, here we go" he thought

The girl takes a minute to glare at him in silence before asking him

"Why? Why Alvin?"

She wants answers from him but Alvin ignores her and looks at Dave.

"Surprisingly I'm feeling a little better Dave, thanks for asking"

He then sees Luna who heard Alvin's voice. She excitedly approaches him.

"Alvin hi, we were just about to go look for you before we go to the amusement park, oooh nice shades by the way"

She said him before giving him a side hug. Alvin is really wearing shades that he brought because he remembered that he and the others are gonna be out in the sun. He also brought them because he didn't want Brittany to look at him in the eyes.

Also he isn't wearing the tuxedo anymore, he's wearing his usual red seater that he secretly took from one of those Alvin dolls that he coincidentally found in a store inside the hotel that he passed by. He had bought it a few minutes ago(Remember those dolls that Ian had sold to chipmunks fan in the first movie? It's one of those dolls)

Alvin smiles and returns the side hug while getting mean a look from Brittany.

"Hey Luna, I'm feeling okay to-"

"EXCUSE ME"

Brittany startles everyone in the room but she didn't think about that. She's upset because the red clad hadn't acknowledged her.

"You haven't answered my question Alvin. Now tell me why? Why did you ditch me last night? And why did you spend the night at Sarah's room?"

But still the red clad keeps ignoring her and instead looks at Luna and says

"Thanks, I bought them online, the cost was six hundred dollars. Pretty cool huh"

Luna nods and gives him a thumbs up. Meanwhile Brittany is starting to fume and getting tired of this. She hates it when others especially Alvin ignore her.

The other chipmunks approach the red clad and one of them says

"Hiya Alvin, oh? I like your shades"

"Yeah, I didn't think you brought them"

Alvin looks at the person who said that and smiles at them.

"Why thank you Si and Theo, I bought them-"

"FORGET THE STUPID SHADES"

Brittany again interrupted Alvin and startles everyone. Dave gives her a stern look and says

"Brittany, calm down young lady and stop raising your voice, you might be irritating the neighbors"

Brittany sighs and apologizes before asking

"Alvin, can you be so kind and take off those shades so I can look at you in the eyes?"

Unfortunately for the chipette, Alvin still keeps ignoring her. He yawns on purpose and says

"Anyway are you guys ready to go yet? I am"

Dave looks at the other chipmunks who nod. He looks back at Alvin and says

"Yep, we're ready. Our cab must be waiting for us, so let's go"

All of the chipmunks start walking while Dave closes and locks the door with his key. They all head to the elevators and on their way there, Brittany approaches Alvin and yanks the shades off his eyes.

Alvin was about to protest but then he remembers what she had done so he says nothing and looks ahead.

Brittany sighs in frustration as she realizes that she couldn't get him to talk her. He didn't react. Meanwhile Luna notices that Brittany isn't leaving Alvin alone so she approaches her and says

"Brittany, he's still upset, so just leave him be. He'll talk to you when he feels ready"

The eldest of the Chipettes is taken aback when hearing Luna say that. One of her best friends is taking Alvin's side.

"How could you say that? He's the one that's acting like a jerk. Oh and what is he upset about? I didn't do anything bad to him"

Brittany replied as she squeezes the shades, Luna can tell that the expensive item that belongs to Alvin is about break so she politely asks

"Brittany? Can you give me those before you break them?"

Brittany looks at her and rolls her eyes before handing her the shades.

"Thank you"

Luna gets Alvin's attention and hands him back the shades. The red clad thanks her and begins to talk about his morning with her while Brittany watches them with a look of jealousy.

She doesn't like that Alvin is speaking to everyone but her. Also it hurt her that he keeps doing this.

Brittany sighs and thinks of waiting to talk him until they are alone. She wants to know why Alvin is acting strange. The chipette has many questions for him.

About an hour later

"Alright everyone, here are your tickets, but before I give them to you, I want you all to listen to what I'm gonna say... I want you to get in to groups of two, I'm gonna hand each group some tickets and when you all run out... Come look for me and tell me so I can buy some more. I'll be waiting near the hot dog stands, sitting on one of the chairs. Any questions?"

One of the boys raise their paw in the air

"Yes Theodore?"

"Why are you not coming with us?"

Dave gives a small smile

"Sorry Theodore, but I don't wanna risk getting sick and showering other people with my vomit. Remember the last time I got on one of the rides? I got sick despite that I didn't eat anything before getting on the ride. I was almost kicked out because I unintentionally threw up on people in the roller coaster"

The boys chuckle when remembering that afternoon.

"Anymore questions?"

All of the chipmunks look at each other prior to shaking their heads

"Alright go fun. You know where to find me, oh and no causing trouble. You hear me Alvin?"

The red clad rolls his eyes and nods, everyone gets in to groups of two, Theodore with Eleanor, Simon with Jeanette and Alvin with...

"Wow of course, we can get on the rides together. How sweet of you Alvin"

Brittany all of a sudden shouted

Alvin gives her a confused look because he hadn't said a word to her. She just lied.

Alvin was gonna ask Luna if he could get on the rides with her but, Brittany intervened before he could ask her.

Luna smiles at Alvin and whispers to him to go with Brittany. The red clad is about to protest but before he could, Brittany grabs his paw and drags him towards one of the rides.

"We'll see you guys later"

She waves at the others while dragging the red clad.

Meanwhile Dave looks at Luna who doesn't have a partner so he says

"Alright, Luna I'm gonna put you with Simon and Jeanette"

Dave looks at the couple who happily accept.

Luna smiles and approaches Simon and Jeanette. The three make their way to one of the rides.

Theodore and Eleanor don't like getting in big and high rides so they start to search for the smallest ones they could find.

Meanwhile back with Alvin and Brittany

They are standing in front of a ride that's called balloon race which is a ride that tilts in circular motion. Brittany looks at Alvin and playfully bumps her hip on his before asking

"What about this one Alvin? Should we get one this one first?"

Alvin sighs and shrugs his shoulders

Brittany doesn't like that so she takes a deep breath and tries to not get angry.

"Alvie baby what is going on? You and your brothers have been acting weird. First you ditched me last night, then you spent the night at Sarah's room without giving me an explanation, next today you appeared at our room and you ignored me. You're still ignoring me. You're starting to hurt me Alvin. Why are you doing this to me? Explain"

Brittany gives him a pleading look however Alvin doesn't look back at her so she grabs the sides of his face and makes him face her.

"Alvin, look at me in the eyes and tell me"

The red clad looks back at her and grabs her paws and removes them from his face. He crosses his arms and finally begins to speak to her

"I can't believe you're actually asking me these questions, how dare you? How dare you ask me these questions that you have the answers for. Who are you to tell me that I owe you an explanation for spending the night somewhere else. I am going-"

"I'm your girlfriend Alvin"

She cut him off

"No, you were my girlfriend"

Brittany starts to feel her heart crack

"What?"

The red clad sighs and says

"Brittany, last night at the party... When we were suppose to continue dancing... You chose to dance with that jerk named Savage. That brothered me but... What i saw minutes later crushed my heart and soul. I felt like someone had used an RPG that left a huge hole on me. Brittany after I gave you your drink, I went to the bleachers where Dave, Sarah and Luna were. From there... One of them saw your new boyfriend getting too comfortable with you so, I made my back to you two but I didn't get to close to you because... My legs froze"

Brittany starts to go pale and her jaw begins to slowly open. She knows what he's gonna say next.

"I couldn't move, i felt like I was paralyzed after... I saw you two smooching"

Alvin begins to raise his voice while Brittany begins to panic.

"No, Alvin let me explain. It wasn't-"

"Silence, save your breath. I don't wanna hear it"

Alvin turns and his back now faces Brittany.

"I always that we would have a future together, I always dreamed of having a family with you... But now I don't even want to look at you anymore"

Alvin glances at her with tears going down his cheeks and says

"It's over between us Brittany, I'm done"

He begins to walk away but Brittany tries to stop him. She pulls his sleeves and says

"Alvin, look at me... Listen"

Alvin sighs and stops walking and looks at her

"You have eighteen seconds to give me a good explanation for what I saw you two doing last night, now start"

"Alvin, Savage pushed himself on to me, he kissed me. He caught me off guard, when we were dancing, while I felt like I was being controlled. I felt like I was possessed. I was gonna tell you and-"

"Okay time's up, honestly Brittany I expected to get a good true explanation but all I got was-"

Alvin is interrupted by Brittany this time

"Alvin, I'm not making this up, he really did control me physically and mentally. I felt like I was being controlled like a puppet on-"

Now Brittany is interrupted by Alvin

"Stop, I don't wanna hear anymore of your lies. I've had it Brittany. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I may not be as smart as Simon but I do know that what you're saying isn't true"

Alvin begins to walk away but Brittany still doesn't give up, she grabs his arm again but this time throughly turns him around so he can look at her.

Unbeknownst to the two, people are now watching them, Brittany is making a scene but she doesn't care. She is not gonna lose the love of her life that easily.

"Damn it Alvin, look at me and listen... I love you-"

"No you don't because if you really do, you wouldn't have kissed that Savage guy. Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you two kissing? I almost felt like I was gonna die. I was lucky that Sarah was there to comfort me. If she hadn't been there, I would've probably harmed my self"

Brittany looks at him with a shocked look, it touches her that Alvin loves her that much. She to loves him so much as well but she doesn't bother saying it because she knows he won't believe him.

Alvin looks at Brittany one more time and says

"Go back to him Brittany, go back to your new boyfriend Savage. I hope he makes you happy"

He then runs away from the scene on all fours leaving a devastated Brittany crying there. "I lost him, I've lost him for forever, I don't wanna live anymore. A huge part that completes me is now gone"

A few hours later

Everyone is back at the hotel, in the hallway and are now making their way back to their room. Everyone except Alvin and Brittany are speaking. The two are walking separately, but every few seconds they could feel the each other glancing at each other.

Brittany sighs and wishes that Alvin would hug her and believe her but she knows that he won't do that. Meanwhile Alvin is starting to feel bad for Brittany, he starts to think that maybe he's being to harsh on her. He glances at Brittany whenever she isn't looking and could see her sad look. He sighs and keeps walking between Luna and Simon.

About a minute later, they arrive back at the room however Alvin is the only one that doesn't go in. Dave looks at him and remembers that Alvin is staying at Sarah's. He sighs and says

"Well... We'll see you tomorrow Alvin, have nice night and remember behave okay"

The red clad gives a small smile and says

"Sure Dave"

He goes to the elevator and doesn't notice that one of the Chipettes watches him leaving. Brittany sighs and waves at him as she sees him going inside the doors to the elevator.

A few minutes later...

Alvin is almost to Sarah's room, her room is close to her office so he had to go through the casino. As soon as he enters it, he notices that the lights are off. It's creepily dark.

The only lights that shine, are the lights coming from the colorful slot machines.

"Man, this place sure looks creepy with the lights turned off"

Alvin mumbled and starts to get the feeling he's being watched. He looks around but doesn't see anyone. But still the feeling doesn't go away.

He starts to think that maybe a clown will come out of nowhere with a knife in its hand. Alvin gulps and almost reaches the double doors.

But then... A creepy voice stops him in his tracks.

"Hey friend, how was your day at the amusement park? I'm sure you and my girlfriend... Brittany had a long chat"

The lights are suddenly turned on, Alvin is scared for a second but then fear turns to anger when he sees none other than Savage who had been hiding behind one of the slot machines.

Just seeing the guys face again, makes Alvin feel like he's gonna throw up. He glares at him and asks

"Ooh, it's you again. What do you want?"

Savage approaches him and smirks

"Take it easy, I just have some questions for you... Don't be scared of me, I don't bite"

Alvin glares at him

"I'm not scared of you, I'm actually pissed off and sorta creeped out"

Savage chuckles

"Oh that hurts deeply, you are so heartless friend"

"Quit calling me that, I'm not your friend, now ask your questions"

Again Savage chuckles

"Okay pal of mine, how was your day at the amusement park? What did you and Brittany talk about? She told me last night that you two and those other chipmunks would all head there today"

"We talk about something called none of your business"

Alvin said before hearing him chuckle manically.

"Actually I disagree... The conversation you had with her had to do with me"

Alvin gives him a shocked look

"Whoa wait a minute, you followed us?"

"Perhaps I did, poor Brittany you really broke her heart. You oughta be ashamed of yourself"

Alvin clenches his paws and says

"I left her because you and her..."

"Me and her what?"

Savage smirks and gets his face to close to Alvin's. Without warning Alvin shoves him almost making him fall backwards.

Savage chuckles and hears Alvin say

"I saw what you two did last night at the party. Despite that I still love her... I don't want to get back with her. You can have her"

A big creepy smile appears on Savage's face, Alvin could almost hear the guy's dry lips stretching when he smiles.

"Excellent, I must say you're not as stupid as you look. Her tail is all mine... To bad I couldn't get it last night due to... Interruptions"

Alvin looks at him with a questioning look and asks

"Hey what do you mean by-"

"Oh no, look at the time, I must get going. Farewell friend, hope we never see each other again"

"Wait, answer my... Question"

The lights were turned off but then a second later they are back on. Alvin looks around and notices that Savage is nowhere in sight.

He confusingly scratches his head and says

"That was so creepy, that guy would be a professional if he participated in a horror movie"

He then sighs and replays something that Savage had told him.

Alvin puts his paws in his pockets and wonders what that guy meant by too bad I couldn't get it last night due to interruptions

Alvin shrugs but he really starts to worry about his now ex girlfriend Brittany. He's thinking about keeping an eye on her because he doesn't want anything bad to happen to her despite that she broke his heart.

A few minutes later he finally arrives at Sarah's room, he knocks and the door opens.

Sarah who's wearing normal clothes grabs his arms and pulls him in.

Alvin gives her a surprised look and says

"Whoa, I didn't know you missed me this much"

He chuckles however Sarah doesn't seem to be amused. She paces around the room back and forth while thinking.

Alvin stares at her and wonders why she isn't talking

"Hey is everything alright?"

Sarah stops walking and looks at him with a serous look.

"No, and in a few minutes you'll know why"

She grabs his paw and takes him out the room and starts to walk fast.

"Where are we going?"

"To my office, I have something you need to see"

Alvin doesn't question her anymore but starts to get a bad feeling in his chest. What does he need to see? It must be something bad because Sarah looks worried.

In a minute they get to the office, Sarah sits behind her desk and turns on her laptop while Alvin waits patiently. The noises of Sarah typing fast on her keyboard makes him feel nervous because he thinks that he's about to find out about something awful.

You know that feeling you get when you're about to get bad news about something or someone, that's the feeling Alvin has in his chest.

A few minutes later, Sarah stops typing and looks at Alvin and says

"Alvin, when you're done watching this, I want you to remain on that seat. Don't get out of this office. Do you understand me?"

He amazed to hear her speak like this, he has never seen Sarah this serous.

"Yeah, i do"

"Good, now look at this"

Sarah turns her laptop so the red clad could see it. She presses play at a video for Alvin to watch.

The video shows a ballroom, it's the ballroom he went to with his family last night. He could see people slow dancing. Suddenly he spots Brittany who is dancing with Savage.

Alvin looks at the time the footage was taken, it was taken before he caught his ex girlfriend and Savage kissing. As he looks at the two in the video, he notices something odd.

Alvin gets a closer look at them, and could see Savage reaching in to his tuxedos pocket. Alvin sees him taking his paw out but can't see what is in Savage's paw.

Fortunately Sarah had edited the video so Alvin could hear what Savage is telling Brittany. You couldn't hear the music of the party, you could only hear Brittany's and Savage's voice.

"Savage?"

"Yes my love?"

"Love? ah haha, sorry but I have a boyfriend hehehe, and speaking of him, I think I should go back to him. You and I have danced for like four songs now. I have to go"

"Aww, could you at least do me a favor before you leave?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Close your eyes"

Alvin could see Brittany doing what savage tells her to do. All of a sudden he watches with a look of disbelief as Savage throws some kind of powder at Brittany's face. He could hear her coughing and gasping for air.

"Savage, what? What did you threw at me? I can't open my eyes or breath"

Alvin starts to get angry but continues to watch and listen

"Oh just a little powder, that I call broken dreams"

He heard Savage reply

"No, I wanna go back, I want Alvin, where is he?"

"Alvin's not here love, but don't worry i'm here"

A minute later, Brittany stops coughing and gasping. Alvin sees her opening her eyes, the sight of them worries him. Brittany's eyes look lifeless. Something changed in her.

Alvin sees Savage smirking and hears him say

"How do you feel love?"

"I feel great baby, may we continue dancing"

"Of course love, of course"

Alvin could see Brittany wrapping her arms around Savage's neck and could see Savage putting his paws on her back. He could see him almost touching the girls tail.

Suddenly he notices that the two start kissing each other, the position that the two are in is the same position he saw last night. Alvin then sees himself appearing on the video. A minute later he sighs and sees himself crying in Sarah's arms.

Alvin then notices that he and Sarah aren't in the video anymore so he looks back at Brittany and Savage.

Alvin is puzzled by what he's seeing now. He notices that Brittany appeared to have fainted and is now being dragged by Savage.

Alvin starts to angrily growl as he watches this guy taking Brittany somewhere.

Suddenly the video ends so Alvin looks at Sarah and says

"Noooooo, please tell me you know where he took her? What did he do to her? What the hell did he threw at her?"

Sarah turns her laptop around and begins to type while saying

"I wish I knew the answer to your last question but... I think what he threw at Brittany was some kind of kind of powder that makes you hallucinate and do things you wouldn't do if you hadn't been made contact with it. It's like some type of drug"

Alvin slams his paw against the floor and says

"I'm gonna murder that bastard, Brittany was telling the truth this whole time. She really didn't mean to... Hurt me. She didn't intentionally cheat on me"

The red clad starts to feel guilt beginning to eat him from inside, he remembers the horrible things he said to Brittany. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that.

Guilt is the only thing that the red clad is feeling, he also feels angry, and worried. He looks at Sarah to see her turning her laptop so he could look at it.

"Here's another video, this took place in the kitchen. That's where that heartless guy took her"

Sarah informed him before pressing play, Alvin watches someone who's is Savage, is dragging an unconscious Brittany in to the kitchen.

The video doesn't show anyone else there, it's just Savage and Brittany.

"Finally, you're mine"

He heard the jerk mumble.

Alvin looks at Sarah with an angry look and then back at the video

"Sarah, what is he doing? He's bitting Brittany's neck"

The woman sighs and says

"You'll know in a minute Alvin, just keep watching"

The red clad watches as Savage has his mouth buried on Brittany's neck while getting behind her. He puts her on her stomach and begins to undress her. Alvin's jaw drops, he clenches his fists.

All of a sudden, just when he thinks of smashing the screen with his paw, he sees and hears someone else appearing on the kitchen.

"Savage, what are you doing? Don't tell you're gonna take advantage of another one again? We're in a party, someone might see you"

Alvin sees Savage who's bitting and sucking on Brittany's neck, glancing at this other guy.

"Ugh, Bill don't bother me right now. Can't you see I'm busy? Now leave"

"Ah, you see I would but, I don't want your dumbass to get us kicked just because you couldn't keep your paws off of another female"

Alvin sees Savage glaring at Brittany and her stripes and then at his friend who's another chipmunk. It's another one of the chipmunks he and his family saw at the party.

"Bill, I'm kindly asking you to leave or else I'll... You know what make yourself useful. Stand at the door and tell me if anyone is heading here while I have fun with this cutie"

"What? You don't tell me what to do. Now leave that girl there and let's go back to the ballroom before other guests notice that you're about to force yourself on to that girl"

Alvin glares at Savage who angrily readjusts Brittany's clothes.

"Damn, I hate you. Next time I find an attractive girl... You better not intervene or else I'll knock up your girlfriend again"

"Whatever, hurry up because-"

"Shh, I think she's waking up"

Alvin gasps when he sees Brittany steering and opening her eyes. He sees Savage smiling and hearing him say

"Brittany you're awake, how do you feel?"

He helps her stand up

Brittany coughs before saying

"I feel fine, where am I?"

"You're in the kitchen... When we were dancing you passed out"

Alvin sees her looking surprised

"What? Really? The last thing I remember is being the ballroom and telling you that I was gonna go look for my boyfriend"

"That's right, but then you passed out so I brought you here and was about to give you a glass of water but I was rudely interrupted by my friend here"

Brittany looks at Bill who forces a smile

"Ooh, well thank you so much. I don't know what caused me to pass out but I'm feeling fine now"

"That's great Brittany, now if you'll excuse me, my friend and I must get going. You should also get going to. Your boyfriend must be worried about you"

Brittany gasps and thinks the same as him

"Oh my gosh, my poor Alvie must be worried sick. He's must be looking for me right now, I better go"

Alvin sees her giving a side hug to Savage and waving to Bill.

"It was nice meeting you, you're a good friend. Bye"

Brittany runs out of the kitchen and begins to search for Alvin

Meanwhile Savage and Bill watched her leave.

"Dang, you just had to come in here and stop me. I didn't take all her clothes off so I look at her naked fury body. Thanks a lot asshole"

Bill smiles and says

"I love you to Savage, oh you do know she might remember what she did when that powder was affecting her eventually don't you?"

Savage chuckles "Yes I know. Now let's go"

The two leave the kitchen and the video finally ends.

Alvin who's so angry that he could see everything turning red, looks at Sarah who's worried.

"That... Walking piece of garbage, dared to put his paws on my girl who was unconscious, he was so close to..."

Sarah walks around her desk and embraces Alvin who was about to dash out the door look for Savage to beat the day lights out of him. She hugs him to try to calm him down. She can almost feel like she has a radiator in her arms.

She gasps and realizes that Alvin is really angry, but is slowly calming down. Her loving hug is working.

Alvin sighs and feels that Sarah let's go of him and says

"When I was making my way to your room... I ran in to that guy. He... Told me something that confused me. Now I know what he meant"

Alvin glances at the laptop and then his paws to see them trembling.

Sarah grabs a bottle of water from her desk and hands it to him. He thanks her and drinks some of it.

Sarah then picks up her lap top and starts typing again while Alvin is drinking water. A few seconds later she turns her laptop and says

"Alvin, take a look at this. It's a new article about female chipmunks mysteriously disappearing and then being found dead in random places. All the this had taken place in a forest called silent blue stars"

Sarah worriedly points at one of the paragraphs in the page and says

"Look, it says that every time a dead body was found, a male chipmunk by the name of Savage the second, was seen near them. It's possible that this guy is responsible for their deaths"

Alvin who doesn't take his eyes off the screen, mumbles

"Do you... Think that this guy is the same guy who ruined my relationship with Brittany?"

Sarah bites her lip and honestly says

"I don't like sounding negative but, I think that he might be that serial killer. Here it says that witnesses describe this chipmunk tall, golden shiny fur, and hangouts out with two other chipmunks that are a male and a female"

Alvin and Sarah glance at each other worriedly before suddenly hearing the phone ring.

Sarah approaches it and answer while Alvin thinks about his encounter with Savage. He's still angry at the guy but somewhat creeped out because, he thinks this whole time this guy could be the killer.

"You're speaking with Sarah the owner, who am I speaking with?"

"Dave? Oh Dave Seville yes I remember. How are you?"

"I'm okay but... What?"

"Oh my goodness this is bad"

"When? Oh we'll be there asap, don't worry Mr. Seville we'll find her"

Sarah hangs up and looks at Alvin who gives her a questioning look.

"What's wrong? What did Dave tell you?"

"He... Told me that Brittany's missing"

"WHAT?"

Sarah dashes towards the door and says

"Come on, we have no time to lose. She could be in danger right now, we have to hurry and get to your families room"

Alvin nods in agreement and the two make their way there. As they run, Sarah gets her taser ready while Alvin is questioning her. He wants to know more about this Savage guy.

Sarah tells him everything that she knows however one thing he doesn't know is

"When did you find that information about him?"

"When you and your family were at the amusement park, I was checking my email and found a message I got from one of my friends that live in blue stars forest"

They don't take the elevator but take the stairs instead. Sarah continues to tell him what she knows

"They told me that the population has been decreasing so their human friends published the article about the disappearances. Most of the articles talked about a male chipmunks always being near each of the victims bodies. I think we know who this killer is"

Alvin nods and keeps listening

"After I read the article, I went to check if you were back so I could show it to you but you didn't come back yet, so I waited in my room for you"

Alvin mentally slaps himself and thinks about not going anywhere next time, he wishes he could see to the future after hearing that.

Alvin and Sarah amazingly get to the fifty first floor in less than a minute but as they get closer to the room, they see the others standing there.

"Here they come"

They heard Simon say

All of the girls dash towards Alvin and begin to question him

"Alvin, please tell me you know where my sisters is"

"Alvin, have you seen Brittany?"

"What did she tell you the last time she talked to you?"

Jeanette, Eleanor and Luna keep questioning the red clad. They weren't letting him talk, they just keep burying him with questions.

"GIRLS"

Dave said loudly

"We can talk and search for her at the same time, we have to hurry"

Everyone, agrees with Dave, Alvin who's in front, is determined to find Brittany. He prays and hopes that she's okay. He tries to get rid of the thoughts of Savage being with her at this very moment.

They knock on each of the rooms doors and question other guests if they have seen the chipette. Unfortunately, so far they all say they haven't seen any female chipmunk. Some rudely slammed the door on Dave's face and some even cursed at him for disturbing the peace.

Ugh, what is wrong people these days? How can they be rude to a father who worriedly searching for his missing daughter?

All of them keep searching and searching and now they arrive at the restaurant where they question people and search for any clues that could lead to Brittany's location.

Suddenly, Sarah gasps and everyone heard her so they look at her.

"Guys, ugh I'm so stupid. How could I forget, the cameras should show us where Brittany is. I'm gonna check them and the previous recordings"

Everyone else look at each other and nod

"I'm coming with you"

"No, Alvin you stay with your family. Keep searching for your girl, while I'll go to my office and look at the footages. Your family might need you"

"But Sarah-"

"This is no time to argue with me Alvin, now stay with your family. I'll be back soon"

Alvin opens his mouth and is about to say something else but Sarah's already long gone and won't be able to hear him.

He sighs and looks at the others

"Let's keep searching Alvin, I'm sure miss Sarah will let us know what she finds, now let's go"

Dave said and others nod and continue to search for Brittany.

A few minutes later

They are done questioning people who are sitting at table and searching for Brittany in the restaurant so, Dave tells

"Fellas, girls, I think we should split up, let's get in to groups, Simon Theodore, go search at the pool, girls you start questioning the employees and Alvin..."

He then looks at his eldest son who patiently waits for his assignment

"You and I will search for her at the museum"

Alvin nods obediently

"Alright everyone, go"

All of the chipmunks split up, Dave and Alvin dash towards the hall and in to the elevator and the others go to the places they were assigned to go.

Meanwhile with Sarah

She's in her office, checking and checking each of the records on her laptop but so far she hasn't found the one from today. She frustratingly types on her key board and keeps searching for that one video.

"Come on, come on where is it?"

She keeps repeating those words and about a minute later, she finally finds it.

Sarah plays the footage which shows the hallway of the fifty first floor. She keeps her eyes on one room, it's the room that belongs to the Sevilles. She glances at the time every two seconds.

Suddenly, she gasps when she sees the door opening in the video, she sees Brittany coming out. She could see her looking down at the floor, Sarah thinks that Brittany must be sad. She could see her wiping her tears.

Sarah watches as Brittany keeps walking but then, in a blink of an eye Brittany disappears. Sarah's jaw drops, Brittany was there a second ago.

"What the heck..."

She presses the reverse button, the video again begins to play. Sarah doesn't remove her eyes form her.

But like a second ago, Brittany again disappears, it's like she magically teleported out of there.

"The camera probably malfunctioned when it was recording at this time, it must be a glitch or something, how could she just vanish in less than a second?"

Sarah again touches the reverse button, but this time she slows down the video so she can see everything going on slow motion.

She watches as Brittany walks but then in a quick second, something catches her eye. Sarah notices that when Brittany passes by the elevator, the doors open and someone yanks her inside. It happened so fast and unexpected.

Sarah reverses the video again and watches closely at the elevator doors. She zooms in and sees the doors opening and sees a pair of paws reaching out and grabbing Brittany by her hair and tail.

Sarah realizes that whoever grabbed Brittany, must've been a chipmunk. She could see their paws and their fur but sadly isn't able to see their face.

Sarah sighs and then clicks at another video but before she could press play, she feels a small breeze and smells an unusual scent.

"Hello there Miss S, I see you've discovered a clue to the girl's disappearance... It would be terrible if someone gets rid of it before you could show it to anyone"

All of a sudden, she feels he or she hit her on her temple, knocking her out cold. Whoever just attacked her, didn't give her time to pull out her taser.

Meanwhile with Alvin and Dave

They are questioning people and looking for Brittany in the museum. More and more people are coming in so they had many people to question.

"Excuse me, have you seen a female chipmunk? She has blue eyes, light brown fur and her name is-"

"Sorry sir, haven't seen her"

"Hey, have you seen my girlfriend? Her is Brittany Seville and she's gone-"

"Sorry young man, but your description doesn't remind me of anyone that I've seen"

Alvin and Dave keep questioning people but then a few minutes later they start to think that none of these people have seen the chipette.

Alvin looks at Dave and says

"We're wasting time here, she's not here and none of these people have seen her"

Dave runs his fingers through his hair and says

"You're right, why don't we go check the casino, maybe someone there has seen her"

Alvin nods and dashes towards there while Dave tries to catch up to him. They get there in a few seconds but are disappointed to see that no one is in the casino.

Alvin frustratingly punches the wall while Dave looks at the blueprints of this building.

"Brittany has got to be in one of these places, let's go look for her in the gym and-"

"Wait"

Alvin cut him off as he suddenly gets a bad feeling, he glances at the hallway that leads to a familiar place.

"What is it Alvin?"

"You go ahead and check the gym, meanwhile I will go check on Sarah. She might've found a clue by now"

Alvin dashes towards the hallway and ignores Dave who tries to stop him

"Alvin get back here, Sarah said to... never mind"

He decides to not waste his breath anymore, his eldest son is long gone. He then thinks about two choices he has. Either keep searching for Brittany, or go after Alvin?

Dave sighs and says "Okay, Alvin you better be back with us very soon"

He then makes his way to the elevator, he's gonna search for the girl in the gym.

Meanwhile with Alvin

He approaches the door to Sarah's office and opens it, before he takes a step inside, he looks inside to see something he didn't expect to see. All of the monitors, all of the equipment, everything that belongs to Sarah had been destroyed.

This office was trashed, it seems like something or something smashed everything with an ax. However there is one thing that hasn't been touched, Alvin looks at the broken desk to see Sarah's laptop turning on by itself.

Alvin cautiously approaches it while looking around, he wonders what happened here.

"Who would do this?"

He mumbled prior to looking back at the laptop to see what looks like a video but, it's actually a video call. Whoever is in the other side, could see Alvin.

Suddenly the screen blinks a few times before a familiar faces pops up.

"Hello friend, I bet you didn't think you'd see me again. How are you?"

Alvin who feels nauseous, glares at this person and says

"You, nasty mucus looking bastard, tell me where they are, tell me where Brittany and Sarah are"

Savage chuckles and brings glass cub of something white to his mouth before licking his lips and says

"Whoa whoa, calm your tail down or you'll look red forever. To be honest, your friends are doing good... For now"

Alvin glares at him and demands to know the location of the girls.

"Tell me NOW"

Savage smirks and doesn't tell him while taking another sip of his drink prior to saying

"Speaking of friends... One of them was nice enough to share some of their milk with me. Yum, I to like her milk... So warm and delicious"

Alvin boils like lava and slams his paw against the table and growls at Savage. He knows which girl this guy is talking about.

"You bastard, don't you freaking dare touch them. Tell me where they are NOW"

Alvin angrily demands for the location of the girls however Savage appears to be playing games.

Savage gives the red clad a bored look prior to looking at his watch and saying

"Oh snap, look at the time. I have to go now. Your friends... I mean my guests are waiting for me so tatty bye"

"Hey wait, tell me where..."

Alvin notices that the laptop had turned on by itself. The videocall had ended.

Alvin tries to call back but Savage doesn't answer so, he closes the laptop and thinks of what to do now.

He still doesn't know the location of the girls but then, he slowly realizes something. He remembers that when he and Savage were video chatting... He remembers seeing a few things in Savage's background. He remembers he saw a huge antenna, the hotels logo and... Solar panels.

"Wait a minute... An antenna? This hotels logo? And that solar reflector thingy?"

Alvin mumbles and slowly figures out where the girls could be. Not wanting to waste more time, he grabs the microphone for the intercom and let's everyone know about his discovery.

"Guys, it's me Alvin I think I know where Brittany is, Sarah has also been kidnapped but I think she's with her. I think they're high in this buildings roof. I'm on my way there now"

With that said, he dashes out the door and to the stairs, he doesn't wait for the elevator. He figures that he'll get to the roof faster.

A few minutes later

Alvin has been running up the stairs and despite that his paws are starting to hurt, he doesn't care. He's gonna get there in time to save them.

Finally as he gets closer to the roof, he sees a door with a sign that says no guests allowed around this area, please go back

Alvin reaches the door and carefully opens it, when he sees the stars, the blue sky, and half of the moon. It's a cold windy night.

Alvin carefully takes a step outside and closes the door silently. He glances around and walks.

He nervously thinks of what to do once he encounters Savage, he knows that this guy is crazy. He knows that this guy is the killer but he doesn't plan on turning back.

"I may be dumb for doing this but, I rather be dumb than cowardly going back. I'm gonna rescue them..."

He thought and soon finds something that could be a clue. Alvin has found something he is surprised to see up where he's at.

He has found a green tent, but then his heart skips a beat when he hears someone who might be in the tent, crying .

Alvin cautiously approaches the tent and says

"Hello? Is someone in here?"

He doesn't hear anything, so he grabs the zipper and slowly opens the tent. As soon as he opens it, he's shocked to see someone covered in bruises, cuts and blood.

"No, no, please no more. I promise I won't say anything, but don't hurt me even more, I'm preg-"

"Hey hey, relax I'm not gonna hurt you..."

The girl who's shielding her face, opens one eye and looks at this male. She gasps and says

"Ooh, hi, I remember you. I saw you at that party at the ballroom"

She puts her paws down and sighs

Alvin also remembers seeing this girl at the party. She's the girl that was with Savage and his friend Bill. He looks at her up and down and could tell that she's in a lot of pain.

The poor girl looks like she was beat up, her clothes were stained with blood. Alvin glances at every direction before questioning her

"I'm so sorry about this, I know who did this to you. Do you know where he went?"

This girl who has been staring at him weakly says

"Yes he went to your right, but he wasn't as alone... He had a girl who I think was unconscious, in his arms"

Alvin worriedly asks

"What did she look like? What was she wearing?"

The girl tilts her head and says

"She was wearing a uniform, the same uniform workers here wear"

Alvin nods and thanks her and is about to leave but the girl quickly says

"Wait, don't leave me here please"

Alvin looks at her and says

"Don't worry I'll be back, I'm gonna go rescue my friends and I'll be back soon. Oh and I'm gonna make Savage pay for what he's done"

Alvin then dashes towards his right while the girl watches him. She shakily and weakly hugs herself as she shivers.

Alvin continues to search for the girls and he hopes that the others would turn up soon. He might need their help.

Suddenly he stops running when he finds something that looks familiar. Alvin approaches it and thinks whether to press a button or not. He has found Savage's laptop but there is no sight of that guy. He then looks at something that's next to the laptop, it's the cup that Savage was drinking from.

After thinking for a few seconds, Alvin presses the power button on the laptop but it doesn't power on. He presses it again nothing happens.

Suddenly he notices something strange from the corner of his eye, he looks back at the cup to see the reflection of something that's moving. Alvin gets a closer look and barely realizes that something or someone is approaching him from behind.

He turns around to see and feel someone ramming their whole body against him, Alvin was caught of guard. This other chipmunk tackled him and is now pinning the red clad against the ground.

"Hey there partner, what brings you here?"

Alvin who coughs a few times, gets a good look at the guys face and remembers him. This guy is Savage's friend, Bill.

"I came to get my friends back, now get off of me and tell me where is your piece of garbage friend?"

The other chipmunk who is much bigger and heavier, chuckles and really isn't having a hard time keeping Alvin still, his whole body weight and gravity is doing all the work.

"Your friends? No they're Savage's friends, they don't want you to rescue them. They're happy so turn back and go to your family"

"Screw you... Get off of me"

Bill chuckles and says

"Listen partner, let's pretend this never happened, just forget about those two girls... They're in good paws so-"

The red clad manages to free himself, he kicks Bill in the groin and roughly shoves him.

Alvin grabs the glass cup and smashes it against the table before pointing the remaining sharp glass at Bill's neck.

"Now tell me their location, you have five seconds to tell me before I drag this all over over you neck"

Bill who doesn't move a muscle smirks and says

"I can smell the fear coming from you, you don't have the guts or the will to do something like AAAAAAAAAGH"

Now is when he realizes that Alvin isn't kidding, he could feel his own blood coming out. Alvin didn't drag the piece of glass on this guys neck but he did drag it on the chest.

"Tell me their location... I'll give you another five seconds"

Bill who's in pain, gives him a dirty look and says

"I don't know where Savage is hiding them... He's a pretty intelligent guy when playing hide and seek... Maybe your friends aren't up here... Maybe they're still inside the hotel... Maybe Savage left the country and took them with him... Or maybe your friends are dead"

Now this guy has done it, he managed to hit a nerve, Alvin brings his knee and slams it on the guys temple. The guy is now out cold.

Alvin who keeps pointing the piece of glass at him, says

"You deserve to have this buried on your neck... But I'm no murderer, no matter how angry I may be I don't take anyone's life"

Alvin sighs and thinks that he has lost time, the words that Bill told him are still in his head. He hopes and prays that none of what Bill said is true.

All of a sudden, Alvin's thoughts are interrupted by someone screaming

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLP"

His ears twitch and his eyes widen, he recognizes that voice. He knows who's crying out for help.

"That's... That's Brittany, she's alive and here"

Oh how he wants to yell back to let Brittany know that everything will be okay but he knows it's not a good idea. Savage would be aware that he's close if he yells.

Alvin runs on all fours while trying to figure out where Brittany's voice came from. He tries to find hers and Sarah's scent.

He glances around but doesn't find either of them, he keeps sniffing but isn't able to find one of their scents. Because he is far from ground, the oxygen isn't that good where he's at. It's harder to breath but still doesn't think of giving in. He doesn't lose courage.

"I'm gonna find them and rescue them even if it's the last thing I do"

He mumbles and again hears another voice but this time it isn't Brittany's. The voice almost makes Alvin vomit from his ears.

The voice belongs to Savage who is laughing loudly, he sounds like he's torturing one of the girls.

Alvin continues to run on all fours and even though his ribs and his lungs are starting to hurt, he doesn't slow down.

All of a sudden, Alvin sees movement ahead, he sees someone but also sees someone next to them. Alvin feels a crack forming on his heart when he sees Brittany who has bruises and cuts all over her face and the rest of her body, next to Brittany he sees Sarah who doesn't look as bad as Brittany. She only has a few bruises but is frightened like Brittany.

Both of the girls are naked and trapped inside of what looks like a cage. Sarah is hugging an unconscious Brittany to keep each other warm, however their body heat isn't enough to stop them from shivering.

The cold strong winds haven't been showing mercy. The two seem to have gone through a rough night. Alvin dashes towards them as he shouts

"Brittany, Sarah I'm here, the others are on their way here, are you two-"

Alvin feels something landing on the side of his face, he falls back and sees his attacker. He shoots a death glare at the heartless guy who he expected to see.

Meanwhile Sarah just noticed that Alvin arrived but is to weak to tell him anything. She is happy to see him but scared for him at the same time. Only she and Brittany know what savage is capable of doing. The guy has no heart.

"You disgusting monster, let them go, they've done no harm to you"

Savage smirks and takes out a taser, it's the one that belongs to Sarah.

"Hello friend... goodnight friend, lights out"

Savage suddenly pulls the trigger however he couldn't aim right because he's suddenly tackled to the ground by someone. Alvin sees the arrival of Luna who is biting and scratching all over Savage's face.

"Alvin, the others are trying to get here but security isn't letting them come through the doors, they've been alerted that Sarah is missing so they want everyone to stay in their rooms until they find her. I managed to slip in and get here"

Alvin stands up and thinks that this is his chance, gets closer to Savage and grabs the taser and hands it to Luna.

"Here, take this with you, go free Brittany and Sarah, they're over there in that cage"

Luna nods and runs on all fours towards them.

"Oh no, you don't... Come back here little one"

Savage almost grabs her tail however Alvin stops him and starts punching him.

"How do you like it? How does it feel to be attacked remorselessly? I bet-"

"Oh, dear boy I love it very much, pain and mating with all of girls I've killed-"

Alvin interrupts him with a punch to the jaw

"Shut your mouth you crap stain"

Meanwhile with Luna

She just got to the other girls, she tries to open the cage door, she tries to roughly pull it out but it doesn't even move an inch. The door has a lock but Luna doesn't have the key.

"Darn it, where is that key?"

She mumbles before she looks at Sarah and the unconscious Brittany.

"Are you two alright? What has he done to you?"

Sarah coughs prior to worriedly saying

"I... I'll live dear but the young lady here is in much worse condition than me, she needs medical attention"

Luna gasps when she noticed that woman sounded sick, her voice sounded different. Sarah sounded like she had a sore throat. It seems that the lack of oxygen and cold temperatures have been affecting her throat.

Luna worriedly sticks her paw between the bars of the cage and gently shakes Brittany

"Hey, Britt wake up, we're here to rescue you... Britt can you hear me?"

Sadly the chipette doesn't open her eyes, Luna looks back at Sarah who's looking at Alvin who appears to be struggling. Savage is chocking him with his paws.

"Listen dear, if you see my clothes anywhere, search the pockets and you'll find a swiss army knife, use it to unlock this stupid cage"

Meanwhile back with Alvin

He could feel that he's slowly losing consciousness. Savage's paws are tightly squeezing his neck. He almost feels like it's a chain that's chocking him. Savage has a good grip on him.

Savage smirk as he watches Alvin slowly closing his eyes

"Yes, yes just go to sleep boy. When you wake up, you'll realize that all what you saw was only a dream..."

"Agh, gaaah, aaah"

Alvin talks as he tries to fight back

"Shhh, now sleep"

Just as Alvin feels and sees everything going dark, the pressure in his throat disappears and he is able to continue breathing. He coughs violently while trying to catch his breath.

"Take that you jerk"

Alvin knows that voice, he looks at he or she and says

"Theodore? No Theo you can't be here. Get out of here, this guy is sick in head, he won't-"

"I don't care Alvin, no one messes with my family"

Theodore interrupted Alvin before noticing that Savage is now looking at him.

The guy chuckles and gets up.

"You, big pig you'll regret touching me. Now let's see what you got, come at me"

Theodore who feels insulted, dashes at Savage who doesn't stop smirking. The brave young boy jumps attempts to head butt Savage, however he's unsuccessful, Savage got out of the way in time.

He hears him chuckling which makes him madder, and sees him taking out a red cape

"Olé toro"

Theodore shoots a glare at him and runs on all fours towards him

Meanwhile back with the girls

Luna has been searching for anything that could help her unlock the door, so far she's had bad luck. She hasn't found anything that can be useful. She searched for the uniform that has a weapon that could open the door but hasn't found that either.

"Have you found it dear?"

"No ma'am, but I'm still searching"

Sarah is disappointed to hear that and keeps watching the fight that's happening a few meters away. She could see and hear Savage calling Theodore names, she could see him mocking him and hurting the little guys feelings.

Sarah angrily grabs the cage door and pushes with all her strength

"I'm not gonna let that monster hurt my little Theo, I have to break this door"

She continues pushing but the door only moves an inch, she takes a few seconds to catch her breath before trying again.

But then suddenly she gets an idea, she remembers that she actually does have something that could be used as a key.

Sarah touches her hair and takes out one of her hair pins before shouting

"Hey dear, come here quick. I don't think we need the key, this might work"

Luna looks at her and approaches her. She grabs the hairpin and takes a few seconds to fold it and make it sharp.

In the meantime with the boys

Theodore is starting to feel exhausted so he's getting slower while Savage who's having fun, continues to make fun of the green clad.

"What's the matter big pig, don't tell me you're tired already. I bet my granny can do better than you"

Theodore glares at him, but then anger turns to fear when Savage takes out another taser he has and points it at him

"Hey big pig... Gameover"

"Nooooo"

Theodore closes his eyes but doesn't feel any pain, he doesn't feel electricity traveling through his body so he carefully opens his eyes and is horrified by what his eyes show him.

His brother, Alvin tried to intervene but Savage stopped him, he was the one who was tased. He could see him violently shaking on the ground and hear him groaning in pain.

"ALVIN"

Savage points the taser at him and says

"Ah, ah stay right there, or I'll pull the trigger again"

He threatened the green clad who glares at him and says

"I hate you"

"I admire you to, now take a walk. My prisoners are waiting for me"

Savage turns around to look back at the cage and is shocked to see that the girls aren't in the cage anymore.

"WHAT IN THE"

He then realizes who's responsible for this

"Ugh, the little one, I forgot she got away"

He then looks back at Theodore and randomly points at something, Theodore gives him a confused look

"Hey what's that behind you?"

The green clad naivly turns to look at whatever caught Savage's attention and feels a sharp pain in his head. Theodore's eye close and he's now on the ground unconscious.

Savage who had hit the boy with the taser gun, chuckles and says

"Sweet dreams big pig"

Now back with Luna, Sarah and Brittany

The two are carrying Brittany with her arms around their shoulders, they carefully make their way to a safe spot that Savage won't find easily.

When they get there, they gently put Brittany down before checking if she's still alive. Luckily she is but for how long? They know she needs medical attention.

Sarah looks at Luna and says "Let's go back and rescue the boys"

Luna nods in agreement but then they both suddenly stop in their tracks when they see someone they didn't wanna see so soon.

Luna takes out and points her taser Savage who doesn't care, he smirks and says

"Well ain't this a rare treat, the little one has decided to join our family... Thank you for welcoming her my dear Sarah"

The woman glares at him and says

"You sick bastard, where are my boys? Where are Alvin and Theodore?"

"Uuh... Alvin and Theodore? I don't know anyone with those names. Can you please tell me more about them?"

The girls look at each other and whisper so that Savage can't hear them.

The guy who's cleaning one of his ears with a finger, raises an eyebrow and asks

"Hey hey, what are you two whispering about? I love secret secrets, so tell me about them"

Savage then says something that angers one of the girls, he chuckles loudly and calls one of them.

"Hey you, Luna... I think that's your name, do you wanna know what we as in me, Miss S, and Brittany did, do you wanna know what we did before you, and those boys showed up?"

Luna gives him a anxious look and Sarah speaks for her

"Silence you heartless creature... She doesn't need to know of the things you-"

"Ooh, Miss S am I speaking to you? No? I'm speaking to the girl next to you, so please keep your pretty lips shut"

However before Savage could begin to tell the tail, he receives a knee to the side of his face that makes him trip and hit the back of his head against the floor.

The girls are surprised to see Alvin who doesn't look too good, his vision is blurry and can barely stand. He must've used most of his energy when he kneed Savage.

The red clad looks at the girls and says

"All of you, get out of here now. I left Theodore near the door so take him with you and go back inside, I'll buy you some time"

The girls however begin to protest

"No we're not doing that Alvin"

"We're not gonna leave you alone with that freak"

Sarah and Luna told him in unison, but the the red clad glares at them and shouts

"GET OUT OF HERE, DON'T ARGUE WITH ME"

The girls are surprised by the harsh reaction but they know that he's trying to protect them. The girls sigh and walk to Brittany.

They put her arms around their shoulders and say

"Be careful Alvin, we'll see you back inside soon"

"Yes because we need you, we love you, especially Brittany"

Sarah and Luna said in unison.

Alvin nods at them before looking back at Savage who's getting up.

The angry guy licks the blood that's coming out of his lip prior to saying

"You ladies aren't going anywhere, we are a family now whether you like it or not... And as for you"

He looks at the red clad

"That knee to my face... Did hurt so to show my gratitude for the pain you gave me... I'll impregnate the little one"

Alvin gives him a shocked look and sees him winking at Luna gives him a mean look.

"You're a monster, I've met some crazy individuals in my life but you... You're the craziest one"

Savage chuckles and says

"I'll take that as a compliment, now move out of the way so I can get a closer look at that beautiful female behind you"

Alvin quickly gestures the girls to go away with a paw and they obey. They slowly start to walk away with Brittany on their shoulder.

Unfortunately for the girls, someone blocks the way to the door, they notice another chipmunk standing there.

"Hello there cuties, going somewhere?"

Alvin remembers that voice, he turns around to see Bill standing there with a smirk on his face. Alvin mumbles a bad word as he realizes that Bill woke up sooner than he expected.

Savage also notices Bill and smirks

"It's about time you got here, my prisoners are trying to get away. Put them back in their cage and put that other girl in there with them"

Bill nods and says

"Yes as you command... brother"

He then starts walking closer to the girls who walk backwards.

All of a sudden, just when everyone feels that there is no hope for survival... High winds begin to attack them.

Everyone shields their eyes and hear a loud sound coming from the sky, they look up to see a helicopter. They see someone waving their hands down at them.

"Heeeeey up here"

The girls don't know who the person is but, Alvin does. He's lost for words when he sees a man he knows well.

For the first time in his life, he's actually really happy to see this man

"IAN? Is that you?"

The helicopter carefully lands and Ian jumps outs and says

"That's right, the one and only"

Alvin turns to look at the girls and says

"Girls, go get in the helicopter... Meanwhile I'll distract these two bastards"

He doesn't let them reply and looks at his former manager and says

"Ian go get my brother Theodore and get him out of here. He's on the floor near the door, hurry"

Ian gives a questioning look and says

"Okay i'll be back in a second"

Alvin is glad that Ian doesn't ask any questions and does what he told him to do.

Meanwhile the girls slowly make their way to the helicopter but then Savage stands in their way.

"You girls aren't good any-"

Suddenly he's tackled by something blue. Everyone is surprised to see another chipmunk intervening

"SIMON?"

And then two more chipmunks unexpectedly appear

Bill is again knocked out, he lays on the floor and behind him is Eleanor and Jeanette who are holding bats.

"Take that you snake"

Meanwhile Savage barely realizes that he's outnumbered, he sees Ian who just put Theodore in the chopper, approaching him

"Give up Savage, it's all of us against you"

Alvin said as he gets closer to him. Finally the smirk on Savage's disappears and he's now feeling intimidated. He knows that he has no way out, he's surrounded by an angry boyfriend, an angry boyfriend's brother, angry Chipettes and a human.

While everyone approaches him, Savage feels that there is no ground behind him, he turns and sees that he's standing on the edge of the building.

He looks back at everyone who wants a piece of him and says

"Sorry, my lovely friends but I, Savage must get going now. I have a date with the devil and I don't wanna keep him waiting, goodnight adios"

He smirks and let's himself fall backwards off of the top of the building...

A month and a half later

In a few minutes, they are gonna announce when it arrives, these minutes feel like seconds so everyone wishes that time would go slow. They are sad this day has come, they look at her with smiles but with tears going down their cheeks.

They all go for a group hug and tell her that they are so grateful for what she's done. They consider her as another family member.

"Thank you so much for everything Miss Sarah, you are always welcome to come visit us, to us you are another Seville"

Sarah smiles and shakes Dave's hand with both paws

"Thank you Mr. Seville, I promise to call once a week and I'll surely visit you all on christmas"

She thanks him again before approaching Theodore who is sobbing.

"We'll miss you momma, i wish you would stay with us"

Theodore told her while crying

"Teddy don't cry, i'll always be with you and everyone else... I'll be in here"

The woman points at his heart before hugging and kissing him on the forehead.

She then approaches Simon who's also sad to say goodbye

"My Si, you've grown so much... I still remember the first day I held you in my arms when you were a kit, I always appreciate those memories"

She hugs him and he hugs her back

"I'm gonna miss you Sarah, I love you"

Sarah rubs his shoulder and says the same to him before approaching the eldest of the boys.

Alvin who tries to be macho and not show his tears, smiles when he sees her standing in front of him.

"Alvin... My baby Alvin, I'm so use to calling you baby Alvin. I'm gonna miss you and everyone else, don't think that this is the last time we see each other. You'll see me again on christmas"

Sarah feels a tear going as she hugs him and says

"Take good care of your brothers and the girls... I'm so glad I met them"

She then leans in on his ear

"I'm also gonna miss waking up in bed with you next to me..."

Alvin chuckles and sees her winking at him

He hugs her back before kissing her on the cheek. It's hard to say goodbye but they know that this isn't the last time they see each other.

Sarah then approaches the girls who swiftly run up and hug her. They to are sad that Sarah is leaving, she's like both a mother and a sister to them.

"Take care girls, and take care of my boys... I'll miss all of you"

Jeanette, Eleanor and Luna smile and sadly say

"We will and we'll miss you to Sarah, but we know we'll see you again soon"

Suddenly Sarah notices that someone is missing, she looks behind the girls to see the missing chipette who is waiting for her turn. The girl slowly rises from her chair but then sits back down.

Sarah sympathetically smiles and approaches her

"Hey hey, you don't have to get up... You need rest Brittany"

The chipette who's using crutches, tries to stand up and says

"Thanks but... I don't wanna gain weight, I need to start moving my muscles again"

Sarah places her arms around her and gently makes her sit back down.

"Brittany, remember what the doctor said... When you fully recover from you injuries... You won't need the crutches anymore, be patient, soon you'll be able to move freely"

Brittany smiles and sighs

"Thanks but, I feel fine. If I keep doing nothing and just sit in bed all day, my back will start to hurt and I don't think the kits like it when I'm being still"

Sarah chuckles and gently places a paw on Brittany's abdomen

"Oh I bet Alvin is proud that he's gonna be a dad. How many weeks have you been pregnant?"

"About four mon-"

Brittany was interrupted by tiny kicks in her abdomen, she giggles and says

"Uh oh, are my six little ones awake already? Even after I drank like a gallon of warm milk?"

Sarah chuckles and says

"I bet they can't wait to come to this world and meet their mama and papa"

Brittany giggles and thinks like her to.

"Even though half of my kits belong to Savage... They won't grow up like him. Alvin and I will raise them together. They'll be gentle and nice like Alvin's kits"

Sarah rubs her abdomen and says "I hope to meet them when i visit, i can already inagine how cute they'll look"

They then hug each other and tell their goodbyes.

"Please call as soon as you land"

"I will, take care of Alvin Brittany, he may be a father soon but he'll still be the same hurricane"

The two chuckle and hug each other happily.

"Flight number 26, is here please have your boarding pass and ID ready"

Sarah heard what the intercom said so she grabs her bags and looks at all of the boys and girls who wave at her with sad smiles.

"Bye everyone, remember that you'll always be welcome at my hotel... I'll miss you all. Have nice life"

She smiles back and waves back at them before leaving. Tears of joy and sadness go down her cheeks... As she walks she takes out a photo from her purse and looks at it. It's a photo of the whole family, it was taken on the day of her birthday.

Everyone including Julie, Toby have a smile on their faces. She smiles at the memory and kisses the photo before putting it back in the purse.

Everyone survived on that night including the girl that has twins. She survived and was even adopted by a human family. Anyway, Sarah's happy that they survived despite getting injuries. Bill, Savage's friend was taken to a forest where no chipmunks live in so he can no longer harm anyone. A forest where only predators live in.

Brittany has been going to therapy after what she had went through. Sarah however hadn't because she didn't suffer like Brittany. She was only beaten. Brittany however has been recovering both mentally, emotionally, and physically.

She even got pregnant... Half of them were fathered by Savage and the other half were fathered by her boyfriend Alvin.

Anyway, Sarah who is now inside the plane... searches for her seat. Sarah isn't in a rush so she takes her time. When she finally finds it, she smiles and sits down and looks out the window. She looks at the heart of LA, she smiles at the skyscrapers.

All of a sudden, she feels a tiny kick in her abdomen...

Sarah freezes and feels another tiny kick before realizing that Brittany isn't the only one that's pregnant. There's only one male she mated with... I'm sure you all know who the father is...

"Oh dear"

The end


End file.
